Flowers and Rings
by ByeByeRainBird
Summary: Phoenix and Kaila find the sacrificial ring that Ringo Starr got stuck with in HELP! However, this time it sends them back to 1965 right in the middle of the Beatles' apartment. Full of laughs and promised pairings! R&R! oh and the image for this fic ties with the story :3 Paul and Ringo with some flowers heheh
1. A Hard Day's Night

**Hey everyone! This is my first Beatle fic, so don't be so harsh with the criticism all right? And lemme warn ya: ITS NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE. I'm just havin' fun with my best friend and our favorite band! This is originally based on our whacked out dream to go back in time and take Paulie and Ringo for ourselves, but since that's HIGHLY unlikely right now I've decided writing it out would be more satisfying. Chapter 3 is on the way soon, btw, so I'll try to continue writing furiously and updating. PLEASE review! I don't even care if it's something like: "OMG GEORGE IS FRICKEN ADORABLE!" ('cause y'know he really is - or sadly was D:)  
Happy reading!  
- Lily **

Ch 1:

_A Hard Day's Night_

_Present, NYC_

_(Phoenix is 18, Kaila is 19)_

"Ms. – um – Flowers?" the secretary at the front desk announces the girl's name like it was foreign with a puzzling look on her face, but Phoenix doesn't mind as she hastily scurries to where the woman resides. She's been waiting for almost two hours now for this interview.

"Can I go in?" Phoenix asks excitedly, trying to not be impatient. The woman looks at her with wide eyes and high brows as she takes in the sight of this definitely unordinary girl. She scrunches her nose with distaste when she notices the 70s styled dress, long flowing sweater and the rather large silver peace sign amulet that rests above her chest. Yep, the woman figures immediately, this girl has 'weirdo vegetarian hippy' _all_ over. She nods at the oddly dressed girl, who looked the wrong generation to be wearing such attire the secretary notes, reluctantly to proceed forward to the office door of the company branch's manager: Henry Millard.

Yes! Phoenix rushes clumsily over to the door as if it was the only light source at the end of a rather long and dark tunnel. This is it! I'm gonna get the job! She suppresses a giggle that threatens to take over as she knocks hesitantly on the polished wood. The door opens immediately and Phoenix comes face-to-face with the manager himself.

"Can I help you?" He asks tiredly, looking over the girl's head at the clock on the opposite wall behind her. But when Phoenix tries to explain herself Mr. Millard waves her away. "God, it's my lunch break, okay? And what the hell do you think you're wearing at a place like this anyway? Do you really think I'd hire someone who'll scare away my clients? Run along!"

And he slams his office door right in her face. Just like that.

Phoenix feels absolutely horrified and _completely_ pissed off. Who the hell does that guy think he is, anyway? And what does he mean by scaring away the damn clients? I'm perfectly fine the way I am, idiot! She was just thinking about egging the manager's house for revenge when she gets on the subway home. Yeah, she grumbles inside bitterly, he wouldn't even suspect who the heck did it…

Kaila hears the door slam shut as she was just about to start another song on her infamous orange upright piano. This can't be good, she thinks as she investigates the source of the disturbance. She knows that it's Phoenix straight away because this happens almost every other Saturday: Job rejections. The girl fills out an application, gets the interview and _bam_! One look at the way she dresses and Phoenix gets another hit from Discrimination. Gits, that's what they are, Kaila reasons irritably. "Oh, hey you!" she greets aloud as she spots her friend angrily ripping another denied application routinely. "And how are the wonderful streets of New York this morning?" her voice is bright and cheery, attempting to lighten the mood as she walks on over to the kitchen where Phoenix stands, continuing the ritual.

"Full of damn idiots, that's how they are! It's like an infestation _growing every. Single. Effing. Day!"_ Phoenix spits back, busying herself now by abusing the faucet with the tea kettle.

"Oi! Careful with that, now!" Kaila comes to the tea kettle's aid, totally forgetting the plan to help her friend out for the sake of tea and snatches the kettle away into a protective embrace. "I still need that for me morning Breakfast, y'know!" she strokes the spout lovingly. "Can't live without me tea…"

"Oh, screw your damn obsession with hot beverages!" Phoenix yells murderously and she stomps off to her room with another slam following after.

Kaila looks at the tea kettle grudgingly and replaces it on the stove top to go after her broken hearted friend.

She taps on the door softly. "Hey, friend lemme in," she calls gently. "C'mon, gimme a chance, will ya?" Kaila suddenly feels terrible of her past actions.

"Screw off!" Phoenix shouts back angrily.

"You know what?" Kaila says fondly, thinking of a mischievous plan to set things in better moods.

"What?" Phoenix's voice is hesitant.

"You remind me of someone who had just as bad a temper as you do!" Kaila laughs.

"What the _hell_ does that have to do with any of this!" she isn't pleased.

"C'mon, now! _Listen! Do you want to know a secret_?" the copper blonde starts jumping with excitement, giggling as the song starts.

"Not like you _won't _tell me if I say no…" Phoenix mutters indignantly.

"_Do you promise not to tell?"_ Kaila can't help but finish.

"Jesus, just say it, all right?" the door opens and Phoenix marches out and goes into the living room, plopping on the sofa while her Broadway star friend follows.

"John Lennon, you grump!" Kaila mimics her friend's actions as she too takes a perch on the neon green sofa.

Phoenix dares to laugh. "John did _not_ have! –"

"How would you know? Did you ever have the splendid opportunity to go back in time and ask him? You can't assume everyone you fancy from the Psychedelic Time was a saint, Phoe." Kaila interrupts abruptly.

"Paul certainly isn't one either, in case you've forgotten." Phoenix shoots back with a sly expression.

Kaila bristles. "Don't you start on him-"

"He beat his wife with her fake leg!"

"He LOVED Linda! YOU'RE just trying to make MY fictional husband look like some murdering lunatic shagger who kills off people with their prosthetic parts! Do you _not_ know how ridiculous that sounds? What the hell did poor Paulie do to you!" Kaila roars defiantly, defending her favorite Beatle.

"He grew that ugly beard and mullet back in the day, that's what. And what the hell does 'shagger' mean, anyway?" Phoenix asks then, rolling her dark eyes at the Brit's exaggeration. She only said that thing about the abuse just to spite her.

"Some bloke who goes after younger women or whatever. God, don't you pay attention to your U.K vocabulary in _Across the Universe_? You'd think you would by now after watching it just to see Jude every bloody week. Not that I mind, of course…" Kaila very much doesn't mind at all how many times her room mate puts on the film because she too adores Jim Sturgess' character.

Phoenix gets up from the sofa and heads for the kitchen to the front door as she says, "Yeah, you better appreciate me for doing that. And as for the 'shagger' thing, I wouldn't let Macca off for that either. I'm checking the mail." She grabs the keys off the hook near the mini mudroom and goes out into the chilling weather of New York before Kaila could show any sign of outrage.

Humming _I Am the Walrus_, she walks off the porch and goes off to the front gate of the house, where the block's residents' shared mailbox stood. Phoenix turns the key into her and Kaila's compartment and pulls out bills, advertisement papers and some postcards from travelling friends who actually _have_ an exciting life.

Before going back up to the porch, Phoenix deposits the ads in the waste bin and proceeds. However, something catches her eye before she sets foot on the "WELCOME" mat: A ring.

It was huge, that being the reason why she spotted it. And it was ruby red too. In fact, it looks strangely familiar to Phoenix as she surveys it up close and she stops dead after a few seconds. This ring… looks exactly like-

"Oh my God," Phoenix breathes. "Oh. My. _God!_" she cackles madly and runs into the house screaming. "KAILA! OH MY SWEET JESUS, LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

Kaila comes in the room immediately with a surprised expression on her face. "Where's the post?" she asks.

"Never mind about the damn mail, I've got something _way_ better!" Phoenix argues, annoyed with the girl's unimportant question.

"Well, let's have it then." Kaila waves her on as she fixes the kettle with some water to make some English Breakfast tea.

Phoenix shuffles over excitedly to Kaila and proudly presents the newly found ruby ring right under Kaila's slightly turned up nose. "SEE!"

"It's a ring," Kaila points out, as if it weren't anything of meaning. She goes on with her business and sets the full kettle on the stove top, turning the knob. "What's special about it?" she asks.

"IT'S RINGO'S RING!" Phoenix's voice is shrill as she grows impatient and follows her around the kitchen with the ring still between her outstretched fingers. "LOOK! Doesn't it look exactly like it? Like the one he gets stuck with in _Help!_?" she persists.

"Just 'cause it looks the same, doesn't make it the original." Kaila says simply. "It could be someone pullin' your leg, y'know. How many people round here, besides me, know about your – or _our – _fancy of the Beatles?" she asks, trying to prove or disprove this logically.

"That's stupid! Here, I'll look up some pictures and we'll compare them, all right? God, ruin my fun all the time…" Phoenix trails off as she grumpily reaches over the dining room table to retrieve her laptop. Kaila brews her tea quietly and pulls out _The Time Traveler's Wife_ to read while she waits.

"I don't see why you're still reading that trash by that bitch." Phoenix growls when she sees the novel's cover. "She pretty much bashed poor George and Ringo in that one chapter!" she accuses.

"And Paul, too," Kaila adds irritably. "Who the hell is daft enough to say that Ringo Starr is a _sad person_? And how's it Paul's fault that he's older now? Stupid git, that's what she is. Probably jealous of their talent that she lacks, I guess. She wrote that John was the 'cool Beatle,' though, but that _had_ to be because she felt bad that he was assassinated. Poor dear. Still doesn't explain why she went off about George and his preference for the Indian culture. God," she clicks her tongue with annoyance as she reads on.

"Damn computer is slow." Phoenix says dryly.

"Or you're just impatient. Let it load up, now." Kaila explains casually.

"You don't think I'm crazy do you? About the ring and all?"

"Nah, just was surprised, that's all. If I thought you were mad, I would have packed up a long time ago." Kaila laughs lightheartedly. "Love you, darling!" she adds quickly.

"You wouldn't dare leave me! I'm all you've got, Miss _Ortega_!" Phoenix teases in a high, nasally voice.

"Please," Kaila rolls her eyes. "I'm a performer on Broadway, I've been in more than ten productions, I make money for the both of us _and_ I can sing bloody brilliantly. The only reason why I haven't married yet is because I refuse to join myself with someone who isn't referred to as James Paul McCartney." She finishes her speech with pure confidence, as if it was the most obvious and logical of explanations.

"Yeah, too bad he's almost seventy now and you're only 19. What a drag." Sarcasm is a trademark of Phoenix's and she uses it well. "Heyy! The stupid thing is finally working, thank God!" she starts typing away for pictures of the famous ring on Google and compares the results to the speculation very closely. "Ha HA! This totally works! I told you it's the real thing!"

"Lemme see! I wanna try it on if it is!" Kaila hops on over with her cup of tea, abandoning the novel on the countertop. Surveying the pictures to the ring in question, she nods slowly in agreement. "Hm… It _does_ look original. What the hell! We could always say it is even though we don't know for sure. What hurt could it do, right?" she snatches up the ring from the table and begins to put it on her right third finger to try it on.

"Wait, I wanna see it first!" Phoenix grabs for it as it slides onto Kaila's finger and at the same moment she touches it, they're gone as fast as you can do an impression of Paul McCartney's famous wink.

**A/N: Soooo? How was it? Terrible? A drag? Rediculous? Fantastical? REVIEW and tell me, then! :D**


	2. If I Fell

Ch 2:

_If I Fell_

_1965, Liverpool_

It was just like that. _ZAP!_ And they were now flying backwards through a rainbow of colors similar to the world of Pepperland, but smeary and melting-like. The girls, literally speechless, gaze around their surroundings as they fly fast through the Psychedelic World and with a _SHAZAM_, they fall and land roughly on scratchy carpet.

"Hey, check out the talent." (John)

"Did they just? –" (Paul)

"Yeah, I think they did." (George)

"Oh, okay then." (Paul)

"What're you doing on the floor?" (Ringo)

John… Paul… George… Ringo…? All in the same room, all alive? Kaila's widening green eyes studies each smirking face incredulously and looks at Ringo to answer his question. "I fell." She answers as if it was obvious. "Where's Phoe?" she mutters to herself.

"Looks like you're using your friend as a cushion. It's not polite to sit on people while they sleep, y'know." Paul points out, outstretching his hand to Kaila as she hastily scrambles up. She mutters her thanks.

"Oh, man, this is terrible. She'll kill me later for knockin' her out." Kaila says to herself again, slapping her pale hand to her forehead. She bends down to awkwardly sit Phoenix up, but finds her heavy and forfeits.

"Hey, help the poor bird out won't ya, _Paulie_?" John volunteers abruptly with a teasing grin towards the bass player. Paul ignores him and pulls George along as he goes over to help. They both carry Phoenix over to the sofa and leave her while she sleeps.

Paul motions Kaila over to the piano bench for her to sit and she shyly complies in a daze. Only a dream, she repeats in her head. This is just a silly _very realistic_ dream.

"I'm – I'm sorry we intruded?" she attempts to apologize.

John Lennon pours himself a coke with some scotch and smirks at her. "Yeah, you really dropped in suddenly, didn't ya?" he teases slyly. Kaila blushes furiously.

"Could've used the door, y'know," Ringo adds with a quick smile. "You've topped the last group who tried to break in last week. You two were more crafty with your entrance, at least." he reaches over to the bookshelf behind him and pulls out a book to read.

George pipes up, "Trendy clothes your friend has there. What's her name?"

Kaila notices all the boys looking over at her now, especially Paul since he's right next to her on the bench, but he was inches away from her nose. "Phoenix," she answers hesitantly, not sure if they would believe her. "Phoenix Flowers,"

"What the hell kind of name is-"

"Well, I think it's nice!" Ringo snaps at John before he could finish his insult. "It reminds me of mine, Ringo Starr. Being named after a bird and a piece of nature is pretty creative to me." he smiles up at Kaila. "You're all right," he says, as if finally determining that she is worthy to be trusted.

Kaila beams back at him and Paul finally asks, "You're from 'round here, aren't you?" his big hazel eyes show his inquisitiveness, burning with questions.

"No, actually, I'm not. Phoe and I are both from New York back in the U.S." she explains.

"But your accent isn't American. You sound like you're from here." George cuts in.

"Got it from my Gran, I did. She's originally from Liverpool. My mum doesn't, though, so she got the American thing from my Granddad." Kaila answers. Paul and George nod their heads, John just smiles.

"What about her?" Ringo points at Phoenix, his nose poking over the top of his book.

"Well, she's the American one, but she's also African American too."

"Explains why her skin's darker than yours." Ringo ponders to himself.

"Anymore questions?" Kaila asks with a sigh. She was starting to feel tired now; exhausted.

"You have pretty teeth." Paul says, looking closely at her mouth. Kaila laughs and covers her face with a hand. "Aw, c'mon, they're so _straight_!" he pleads.

"Too bad you aren't, son." John jabs with a smirk. Kaila glowers at him. _No one _plays at Paul in front of her.

"Lay off, Lennon. I wouldn't be talkin' either." She defends.

John raises his brow at her in mock wonder. "Wasn't talkin' to _you_, now, was I, Miss-"he stops and narrows his eyes with accusation. "What the hell kind of person are you if you don't even introduce yourself to us?"

"It's Kaila," she says, her face turning scarlet again. "Kaila Ortega. So stupid of me not to say so before…" she feels humiliated now for her foolishness. Thanks to John Lennon, of course.

"You look more like an Amber to me, especially with that blonde hair." John disagrees with a frown.

"It's not all blonde," Kaila retorts. "It has some auburn in it too. And I'm naturally a brunette, anyway. What does it matter? You look more like a – um – Like a Phil!" she shoots back. Paul and George snort with laughter. Ringo puts his book away to watch the quarrel instead.

"Oh, so the little strawberry-wanna-be over here has a mouth, eh?" John sneers with a nasally voice. "Hilarious, sweetheart; that's just what I always wished my mother had named me."

"Lay off and stop giving her a hard time, John!" Paul growls. He looks back at Kaila with a softer expression. "He's a mixer, that one. Don't let him get on your tail too much, though, or he'll drive you mad." Paul winks and starts to stand up. "How 'bout some tea?" he asks. Kaila nods eagerly with a bright grin.

"Yeah, get me some, Paul, will ya?" George requests while lazily putting his feet on the coffee table. John and Ringo pipe up for some too enthusiastically. "C'mon, how 'bout that tea?" George says loudly over the other two.

"I didn't ask you three, now did I?" Paul interjects. "I asked _Kaila_." He gives a stunning smile at the copper blonde. She reddens with embarrassment. After he offers his hand, she takes it gingerly and he leads her away from the room.

"Typical; always goin' out to woo the birds," John mutters indignantly, glaring at Paul and Kaila as they retreat into the kitchen. "Don't go head over heals for her yet, mister." He adds more to himself with a mischievous grin.

While Kaila and McCartney are brewing their friendship, Phoenix stirs in her sleep. Ringo watches her curiously. "She's waking up, I think." He says.

"She better not." George replies uneasily. "Not unless Kay's out here. I don't want this one to think we nabbed her or somethin' and she'll start screaming."

"Ha, she'd _wish_ for that, Harrison." John corrects while adjusting his newspaper. "All the birds do nowadays. And she's guaranteed to go all fan-girl, anyway." He turns a page.

"Kaila didn't," Ringo counters casually.

"She's weird, that's why." John replies.

"You don't even know her!"

"Don't have to."

"That's shallow."

"So is your little pet peeve about people touchin' your drums, but I never judge you for that now do I?" John shoots back effortlessly.

"Lay off," Ringo mumbles.

"Temper, temper," John mutters back, focusing on his paper.

Ringo continues watching Phoenix quietly while they wait for Paul and Kaila, who still haven't returned from the kitchen. He notices how her dark hair is styled: curled into individual ringlets on the sides of her face while the rest is piled on the back of her head in a ponytail. Her black lashes cast shadows against her mocha skin beneath her eyes and Ringo attempts to count them, but fails because there are so many.

"Oh well," he whispers sadly as he retrieves his book.

Kaila sips her tea gratefully. She's wanted a cup for ages. Paul watches her closely from across the table with an amused smile. He's never seen a girl drink tea so keenly. Or with so many sugar cubes, Paul thinks to himself. But she did explain that she prefers her cup to be nice and sweet. Just like her, he had told her then and she had almost choked at his joke with laughter.

"This might be a daft question, but do you listen to our music?" Paul asks suddenly. He's been meaning to find out for sure before considering her music tastes himself.

"Absolutely," she answers seriously. She wasn't being bashful, but heartfelt. "You four are a great sound, y'know. Thank you." Paul pours her another cup after she finishes and adds four sugar cubes from memory. "Oh! That's kind of you." she adds.

"My pleasure," He smiles widely. "And thank _you_ for the compliment. Do you have a favorite song at all?" he asks, for future reference, of course, he adds internally.

Kaila thinks back to the songs she had heard in the past; the ones that were the Beatles' earliest works. She adores those ones for their ballads and they are some of her regulars she plays on the piano. All the Beatles' songs, though, were her favorite.

"_And I Love Her _and _If I Fell_ are some, but I love them all personally." She answers sincerely, taking another sip from her freshly poured cup. This stuff rocks, she praises internally while savoring the flavor. "Ooh, and _All My Loving_, but I better stop before I name everything." She giggles.

Paul chuckles and rests his chin on his right fist, studying her. She has really green eyes, he notices. And a nice smile; he still remembers those pretty whites. Not many girls around here have _those_. "I could play for you sometime," he offers with a wink and a grin.

Kaila reminds herself that this is the sixties and that the boys are currently thinking about birds twenty-four-seven. She smiles back and says, "I'd like that." What the hell? She thinks with amusement. Let her have fun for once instead of working her arse off on the stage.

This pleases Paul and he leans forward on the table with both his elbows. "One more question?" he asks with a grin. Kaila rolls her eyes with a sigh of laughter and nods. "Who's your favorite?" he asks immediately after.

Kaila straightens up, smiling wickedly and narrows her eyes playfully at Paul. "Well, John-"

"John?"

"Oh, shut it, I'm only joking! I like your voice best." She admits, sniggering slightly as Paul's shock wears off his face to smugness. Hilarious, poor, romantically hopeless Paulie…

"You had me worried there." He mock scolds with a wag of a finger. "Thought I'd lose you before I had ya." He adds with a wag of his eye brows. Kaila is clearly won over now.

"You don't have to doubt me," she assures. Paul stands and offers his hand to her again. She takes it and rises while he pulls her close. "Might have to tell me one more time," he whispers softly, gently caressing her face. "To convince me," he finishes, looking at her earnest face with a solemn expression; searching her evergreen eyes. She falters, unsure whether to comply, but he leans in and rests his forehead on hers, breathing her in.

"Just once," he murmurs to her. When she doesn't show any sign of resistance, his lips meet hers gently and she answers his call just as easily. She feels his arms take her waist and she complies by embracing his neck to be closer and feels her fingers move as they travel through his dark hair.

"Ahem," John's voice dares to interrupt the moment and Kaila's the one to break the kiss reluctantly with McCartney still hanging on to her small frame. He's not pleased with the intrusion.

"Is there a problem, John?" Paul asks irritably with narrowed hazel eyes. He knows exactly what this bloke is playing at.

"Oh! Don't mind _me_!" Lennon holds up his hands with mock innocence. "I just thought _she'd_ want to know that Flower girl is up out here containing herself from having a heart attack. But, since you two are just too busy _snogging_ in _my_ kitchen, I'll just leave and advise you to go get a hotel room so I'll be able to sleep in peace tonight." John storms out of the kitchen with a deathly fierce look towards Paul, avoiding Kaila's eye.

"Ignore him," Paul mutters, looking back at Kaila's still frame with soft eyes. "Later though?" he asks hopefully. She stares at him for a moment and bites her lip in thought. Was she going to end up like those other girls before her? Or was this the start of something true?

"Slower. I can't go this fast, James." Kaila gasps for breath for the first time since before the kiss. She's overwhelmed by the drama.

"It's Paul," he informs.

"I know, sorry, but it's a bit weird for me. Paul's my dad's name, too." She laughs quietly at his surprised features. "Kinda awkward for me if this'll grow."

"Small world," He whispers, stroking her hair. "That's understandable, though, of how it can be… awkward. Just not in front of the lads, all right?" he grimaces at the thought of the humiliation and pecks her forehead lovingly.

Kaila giggles. "No, of course not," she remembers Phoenix. "I need to see Phoe, now. She's probably _having_ her heart attack, thanks to me." they rush quickly out of the kitchen, leaving the tea things to spoil in their absence.

"Aw, can't I try it on, Flower?" Ringo's now kneeling in front of Phoenix as she sits on the sofa with the ruby red ring in her hand. She's clearly thinking that she's dreaming and giggles at Ringo for using that name for her. "Sure," she says brightly, handing the ring over to the ring obsessed man.

"Phoe?" Kaila walks over cautiously, Paul's hand still entwined with hers. "Are – Are you all right? Gave me a scare when we –" she pauses. "Um – when we fell," How was she supposed to tell the truth to Paul or any of the Beatles now?

"Heyy! Howdy!" Phoenix sounds like her usual happy self, instead of how she did almost two hours ago. "Where've you been sneaking off to?" her dark brows wag at Kaila suspiciously when she notices McCartney and Kaila's hands together. "Oh, you didn't!" she's outraged.

"Never mind that now, I'm still worrying over you!" Kaila turns the subject back on track and feels Paul's hand gently tighten around hers. "How've they been treating you?" she asks, nodding at John, George and Ringo. The first of the three still had a sour look on his face and he was glaring at Paulie with daggers.

"Oh, she's not that much of a drag." Ringo assures with a smile, looking up from studying the fabulous ring. "I picked a name for her and everything! Flower! Suits her, right?" he sounds proud of himself, as if he were a child naming a pet a clever name.

"Ringo, you can't keep her, she's _mine_!" Kaila teases with fake exasperation and she lunges for Phoenix on the couch into a protective hug. Paul frowns when she let's his hand go. _I wanna hold your hand_ comes into mind then for both of them.

"OhmyGod, _help_!" Phoenix screams, trying to fight against her friend's strength. "_I need somebody! Not just anybody! You know I need someone! HELP!_ NO, SERIOUSLY! What the HELL, Kaila?_" _She tries to fight Kaila's laughing frame off. Ringo laughs madly and pulls away Kaila after tickling her to lose her grip. "Here, Paulie, take care of this little problem, will you?" he winks, but John beats Paul to the punch.

"Allow _me_, sir." He says wickedly, taking Kaila's waist with restraining hands as she tries to escape. "Oh, don't you dare!" She helplessly looks at Paul for assistance, but when he starts for them John carries her away from the parlor and into the hall. "Not so fast, McCartney!" he jeers as he steers her into a room and closes the door and locks it. Paul's pounding on the door hard with threats spilling off his tongue.

"What the hell, John! Fun's over, let me out!" Kaila fights against him, but he turns her around so that their faces meet.

"C'mon, love, what's a lad gotta do to get some hospitality around here?" He says with a smirk playing at his lips. Kaila groans with annoyance and attempts to cross her arms tightly around her. "No," she says firmly, staring straight into his beady brown eyes with vicious contempt. "Go get shagged by some damn desperate bird instead of foolin' around with the taken ones."

He raises an eyebrow and chuckles shortly. "Ah ha, so you're playing hard to get, are ya?" he leans in and she stomps on his foot _hard_ with her flats. John barely takes notice. "Not workin' too good for ya there." He murmurs slyly, much closer now.

"Back off," Kaila growls warningly. "You'll regret this in a heartbeat as soon as Paul knocks down that door." She nods back at the way they came from, which was now being interrogated by George. "C'mon, John, Paul's making death threats!" they hear him say.

"Don't stop him now!" Kaila shouts back. "I wanna make sure he gets him good when I'm out of here, Georgie!" she's boiling over now with anger. _This_ is exactly what she hates about John Lennon.

"Kiss me and I'll let you leave then." John states simply. "However, a little more would be-"

"LET. ME. GO." Kaila roars, banging her fists against John's chest, but he takes advantage of this and kisses her full on the mouth before she could say any more. He releases her after a few seconds and she's completely over-the-top flustered now. She didn't feel anything when he did it, no spark like the one she felt with McCartney. "Damn you," she mutters and runs out of the room quickly before he could hurt her more than he already did.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THERE?" Paul rounds up on her immediately after she slams the door shut. John stays where he is in his room, speechless and satisfied. He definitely felt something. Kaila doesn't say anything and walks right past Paul and George, straight through the hallway, into the living room and on the couch next to Phoenix and Ringo. Both look stunned. Paul considers pulverizing John to nothing, but the hard look on Kaila's face stops him. He feels her anger pulsing through a mask of sadness.

"He was only playing, wasn't he?" Ringo asks anxiously. Kaila looks at him, dead serious and quiet and shakes her head. "No way," he whispers, astonished with disbelief. Phoenix suddenly gets the picture.

"JOHN FREAKING LENNON KISSED YOU?" she bursts excitedly. "EFFING LUCKY! I'M SURPRISED HE DIDN'T-"

"HE DID WHAT?" Paul cuts Phoenix's last sentence short while he walks into the room, looking as if he could explode any second now. "I'll cripple him! That bastard had no right to-"

He stops when he notices the tears rolling down Kaila's stony cheeks. She's slightly red now from both embarrassment and humiliation. John had just taken what he wanted after she had tried to stop him and she knew that he wasn't going to leave her alone now. She was only a stupid trophy to add to his piling collection; nothing special like she was to Paul.

"I want to sleep." Kaila announces hollowly. She feels empty now. "We have nowhere to stay, no home to go to." She adds, looking blankly at nothing in particular in front of her. She doesn't care anymore. She isn't going back home tonight.

"Stay here." Ringo insists, patting her knee in hopes to cheer her up. "John will be beaten to a pulp before you wake up in the morning, I can promise that." he smiles sadly.

"Yeah, please don't go." Paul seconds with pending disappointment in his eyes. "You can share my room!" Kaila looks at him sternly, not liking the idea. "I'll sleep on the floor, of course!" he adds quickly, blushing slightly. Kaila's expression softens and she smiles apologetically. "Thank you," she whispers, wiping away tear tracks.

And so, Phoenix and Kaila remain in 1965 that night with John, Paul, George and Ringo. And John… well he's still waiting for the next available move.


	3. A Day in the Life

**A/N: I'm so encouraged with the feedback! Thanks to mandiros, mistofan, RemusLupinFan (love your name, btw lol ;D) and thefunkymonkey121 for alerting! MANY thanks to mistofan and beatlemaniacnumerouno for reviewing! And, to beatlemaniac for adding me and my story to their favorites. etc etc etc...**

**ANYWAY here's chapter 3 and 4 is almost done so review what you think! **

**Lily **

Ch 3:

_A Day in the Life_

_1965, Liverpool_

_The Next Morning…_

Phoenix Flowers wakes up the next morning feeling refreshed and completely blissful. The dream of her and Kaila travelling back to the sixties to be with the Beatles was absolutely one of the best she's had yet. Too bad it's realistically impossible, Phoenix reminds herself sadly. She closes her eyes to recall everything

In the dream, she had woken up to find Ringo right in front of her, saying that she had fallen and that had caused her to be knocked out. He had said then that he liked the ring she wore…

_"Your friend sort of fell on top of you; wasn't a smooth landing. She's making tea in the kitchen with Paul, by the way, but she'll be back soon." Ringo explains._

_ "Who's 'she?' Kaila?" Phoenix is completely off and feels dizzy. Did somebody slip something in her drink to make her hallucinate?_

_ "Yeah, that's right. She'll be relieved when she sees you up. Your name is Phoenix, right? Kaila told us. Your last name is beautiful, too, Flower. I think I'll call you that now." Ringo lifts his head proudly for his clever idea. He really wants to become friends with this girl._

_ "That's cool with me. I'll call you Ringo, then." Phoenix smiles sleepily. Man, oh man, this was just _weird_._

_ "Fine with me if it's fine with you. How are you feeling?" Ringo asks with sympathy. Flower doesn't seem well to him._

_ "Man, my heart's going crazy. I feel so dizzy." Phoenix brings a hand to her forehead and leans over to calm her system down._

_ "John, go tell Paulie and Kay to make enough tea for Flower, will you?" Ringo asks John without taking his eyes off of Flower's wilting frame. Poor bird._

_ "Yeah, better make sure what they're doing to take so long…" John mutters almost incoherently as he stalks off to the kitchen._

_ "That's a nice ring! Where'd you get it?" Ringo tries to brighten up the atmosphere by bringing in an easy subject. He's really fascinated with Flower's rings on her hands, especially the big ruby red one._

_ "Found it on my porch back home." Flower answers softly, steadily raising her head to look at him._

_ "Where's that?" he asks._

_ "New York City." Flower whispers tiredly. This was bittersweet._

_ "That's pretty far. Kay said something about that place too." Ringo reminisces._

_ "Where am I now?"_

_ "Liverpool, of course,"_

_ "Sweet,"_

Too bad it was only an illusion of the mind. But Phoenix still remembers everything that happened afterwards clearly. How Paul and Kaila came from the kitchen and Kaila attacked her with a vicious hug and how Ringo came to the rescue. But then John Lennon snatched Kaila away and Paul got really flustered. Then a few minutes later they follow Kaila back in and she looked depressed and deeply disturbed. Ringo tried to cheer her up and Phoenix had then finally caught on with what had happened. She didn't understand why a kiss from John freaking awesome Lennon was a bad thing, but none the less it left her friend in an unfit state.

Then the last thing Phoenix remembers is Ringo softly giving her a peck on her cheek before she drifted to sleep… Wait, what?

Why would she fall _asleep_ in a _dream_?

And why can Phoenix _remember_ every single bloody detail about everything that happened?

_No way_. Phoenix shakes her head roughly, trying to clear everything out. _I _must_ be on something. I have to be going crazy._ She opens her eyes and jumps out of her bed onto the – the unfamiliar carpet? _What the hell?_

This is so not her room back in New York. This is entirely different with someone else's bed, someone else's window, someone else's _bongos and drumsticks_!

"I'm – in _RINGO'S _room?" Phoenix mutters, rather loudly, to the empty room. She looks down and finds a pillow and some blankets bundled in an area that someone must have used to sleep. That someone _had_ to be Ringo, because she was in _his_ bed.

"Anyone up in there?" A voice projects through the door with a soft knock. It's Kaila. Phoenix sees that she's fully dressed in the clothes from the day before – or years – and hastily opens the door to see her friend.

"_Good morning, starshine, the earth says 'hello!'_" Kaila sings out with outstretched arms. She hugs Phoenix tenderly. "So," she asks with a raised brow. "Did you two behave yourselves, hm?"

"Yes? Should I be worried about you and – and Paul?" Phoenix still finds it incredibly hard to believe she and Kaila are in the _Beatles'_ house, or apartment, or whatever. Why the hell did she _not_ shag Ringo effing Starr when she had the perfect chance?

Kaila shakes her head and blushes. "Nah, I made sure he was good. But breakfast is ready! And we have _tea_!" she giggles. This girl treated tea like it was her personal drug and when she had too much (with too much sugar along with it) she went _mad_. Phoenix would sometimes find herself locked in her room when that happened. Good times…

"So… I have to go out there? Like _this?_" Phoenix asks with disbelief. There's no way in hell that she's letting the Beatles see her look like a jacked up hobo. Her hair is wigging out in all directions and the clothes she's been wearing are wrinkled and distorted. No, sir, she was _not_ going out in a non-hygienic state.

"Oh, stop being a baby and keep your knickers on. You can borrow one of Ringo's shirts! Plus, John- (she cringes at the name) –said that it was cool for you to use the bath. Now, c'mon and enjoy _life_!" Kaila hops up and down and beckons Phoenix to follow. Phoenix, agitated but thrilled to steal one of Star's shirts and actually _wear_ it, smoothed out her hair and pulled it all back into a pony. She promises herself that as soon as breakfast was over she'll clean herself up later.

Phoenix follows Kaila into the living room, where all four boys sat around watching the television and enjoying a nice meal. Kaila practically skips on over to Paul and plops down beside him on the sofa. He smiles and puts an arm around her shoulders as he offers her tea. _This is too weird_, Phoenix thinks with disbelief. She wonders how many times her friend daydreamed about this happening to her, being with her wonderful McCartney.

Ringo spots his Flower and immediately jumps up to get her plate from the kitchen. She follows him slowly. Now _Ringo_ was serving her breakfast? Man, oh man…

"Here you are: Scones and scrambled eggs!" He smiles widely as he presents the plate to Flower. He's happy that she's awake, happy to finally spend a day to get to know her better.

"Just dandy, thanks." Phoenix says with a returning grin as she takes her breakfast. When he asks her for tea she declines politely and smiles as he goofily overflows his own teacup. Aw, he's so adorable when he's clumsy! Phoenix marvels. She's always loved Ringo; his big nose, sad-puppydog-like eyes and groovy mustache. However, unfortunately, he hasn't grown one yet. Might as well encourage him, Phoenix considers mischievously. "You know what I've always wondered?" she asks innocently.

"Well I'm no mind reader…" Ringo shrugs his shoulders with disappointment.

Phoenix giggles and Ringo smiles a goofy grin. He can get used to the sound of her adorable laugh. "Seriously!" she gasps for breath. "What would you look like if you grew a mustache? It would totally compliment your already dashing nose you've got." She laughs at Ringo's widening eyes and raising brows. The expression was priceless.

"A mustache?" he asks, cocking his head to the side curiously. "Hm… I've never thought about it before." He concludes. "Should we get a photograph of me and try it out with some ink?"

Seeing that this may be the only way to convince him, Phoenix nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, let's do it! Do you have any photos we could draw on?" this plan sounds a bit odd, but its Ringo Starr and Phoenix Flowers; you can't expect anything else from them, y'know.

Ringo jumps with excitement and chortles. "C'mon, let's go look! But wait!" he pauses dramatically, wagging his eyebrows with an idea. "Can we give the other lads mustaches too? I think John could use a beard for his." He laughs with amusement at the idea. Phoenix practically overflows with joy as she nods along and follows Ringo out into the parlor again. Their breakfast is long forgotten now.

"Hey, John, can I borrow a photo of us?" Ringo asks as the two casually walk in. Phoenix sees Kaila sitting on the floor in front of the sofa against McCartney's knees, who's stroking her hair fondly. John is looking at them with narrowed eyes and George is just being all alone with his guitar in an armchair. Phoenix comes to the rescue, of course.

"George, you look so lonely!" she exclaims with shock. He looks up at her, surprised, and shrugs bashfully. Blush creeps up his face as he feverishly tries to stay concentrated on his guitar picking. Kaila giggles softly and Paul gives her a questioning look with a playful smile.

"C'mon, John! Answer the question!" Ringo pouts impatiently, stamping his foot and frowning. Phoenix and Kaila resist the urge to cackle madly at his childish behavior. They both turn red in the face and George and Paul are looking at them curiously. John's too busy trying to ignore them all and focuses on the television.

Paul, feeling sorry for the poor drummer, answers. "Oh, stop blubbering and look on the first shelf in the bookcase over there by the piano." He chuckles and resumes stroking his girl's hair. Kaila smiles slightly and tries not to fidget because his fingers tickle when they reach her shoulders.

Ringo pulls Flower along while he happily retrieves the pictures from the said location and pulls a black marker from the miniature writing desk next to the bookcase. He gives Phoenix a devilish smile and she returns it. Oh, were the boys going to be surprised…

As Ringo and Flower skip off to his room, Kaila watches with an inquisitive eye. "Where're they off to?" she wonders aloud.

"With a character like Ringo, who knows?" George says under his breath while he still plucks with concentration on his guitar.

"Shagging," John states simply. Kaila looks up at him with horror and he just wags his brow at her. "How else do you think we Beatles entertain ourselves? Grab a bird and there you are! Ain't that right, Macca?" he bumps Paul in the arm with his elbow. Paul just glares at him. "Shove off." He mutters.

"You're still not going on about last night, are ya?" John brings a hand to his lips with false shock. "Dear me, should I _apologize_?" he asks in a high nasally voice.

Kaila bites her lip. "You? John Lennon making amends? Never heard of such a thing in me life." She laughs shortly with bitterness. What an arse.

"But you, my lovely girl, were the one who _tempted_ me into committing such actions!" John accuses with mock outrage, pointing at her dramatically. "How could I ever pass an opportunity to _show a little hospitality_ to a bird as _ravishing_ as you?" he jumps from his position on the sofa in front of the ill tempered copper blonde and takes her hand with an oh-so-dramatic fashion and kisses it eagerly. "You, love, should be taking all the blame." He concludes with a wicked smile.

Kaila pushes him away with disgust at the mention of John's "hospitality." What a shagger. "We _birds_ like to keep our feathers composed, y'know." She says with a posh voice. "I don't like mine ruffled."

"Oh, but I'd _love_ to see them like that." John sneaks his hand up her thigh and she immediately slaps it away like it's an unwanted disease.

"Watch it, Lennon." Paul snarls roughly. "I'm still here, y'know."

"Right you are, Macca." John declares smartly, getting up from his kneeling position. He strides over to the coat rack near the door and pulls on his jacket. "We'll finish this business later, love." He winks and Kaila looks away with distaste. "I'll go start up the car. You two better get ready for the meeting. Starkey's staying here with the gals." John directs George and Paul.

"Can't she come with us, John?" Paul asks, almost pleading. Kaila silently hopes she can too. She's sure that Phoe would appreciate a day of bonding with Ringo instead of her tagging along.

John considers this and smiles at her knowingly. She wrinkles her nose and turns her attention back to Paulie. "Yeah, bring her. She might be a source of entertainment later, anyway." He snickers as he slams the door before he can hear any of the two's outrages.

"Can't believe him!" McCartney scowls. This deeply troubles him. "You must be _terrified_." He gives Kaila a sympathetic look full of apologies. But she shakes them off.

"Let him be. He'll learn sooner or later." She sighs with defeat.

"Or Paul could act a bit more flirtatious." George suddenly suggests, his guitar being packed away into its case.

"What'd you mean?" Paul furrows his brows, puzzled.

"Oh, c'mon, Paul! Have you learned nothing from John?" George shakes his head with disappointment when Paul frowns, apparently not understanding. "Do what he does! Act more sensuous around her and he'll back off!" he points at Kaila. "Kay'll love it 'cause it's _you_ not him." he rolls his eyes. "Honestly, am I the smartest Beatle too, or what?"

Kaila scoffs and puts her hands on her hips. "I think he's gone mental!" she paces slowly around the back of the sofa. Paul is still calculating the strategy, but George continues.

"Yeah, okay, if you don't want to get rid of him, don't listen to me then!" he shakes his head as he hoists his guitar case over his shoulder. "Your virginity, not mine." He mutters to himself.

At this, Paul's face hardens and he looks at Kaila worriedly. No way was _John Lennon_ going to get at her first. "I'm all for it." He announces with determination.

Kaila looks at him with disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Not like we won't have fun with it, now won't we?" Paul answers. He strides to her side and takes her waist into his arms, kissing her hair. "It won't kill ya, I promise that." he whispers in her ear. She laughs nervously and nods with agreement. "You make sure of that." she murmurs back, kissing his cheek. He chuckles darkly and twists her around, but George interrupts them.

"There you have it." He says. "Lemme tell Ringo and Flower the plan and we'll head out." He travels down the hall to Ringo's room, giving McCartney and Kaila the living room to themselves. Paul spins her around one more time and she finds herself against the wall with his lips caressing hers before she can process what just happened.

"Hope John doesn't give Kay a hard time if she's going with you all." Ringo says after George explains the day's planned events. He feels bad for the girl to face the terrible wrath of Lennon's insistency.

George smiles knowingly. "Oh, don't worry 'bout that. Paul's learned now that he has to fight fire with fire, if you know what I mean." He winks and Ringo nods his head with understanding… well he sort of understood. "See you tonight then." George waves Ringo and Flower goodbye as he closes the door behind him. Going back into the living room, he sees the other two completely locked together. "C'mon, now, stop messing around! You've got all day for that and a whole car ride!" He ushers the lovers out of the apartment.

Phoenix has never had this much fun since… forever! What could possibly be better than spending the _whole_ day with Ringo Starr, a _Beatle_? Um, NOTHING, that's what! So far, they had ten photographs ruined with fake mustaches and beards drawn in by marker. They take turns testing their skill and so far, Phoenix is winning. All those years of drawing the Beatles in cartoon form have really paid off now.

"We should present these when they get back for dinner!" Ringo claps his hands with complete giddiness as he finishes a rather bad beard on John with added sideburns.

"Oh my God, yes!" Flower giggles happily as she watches Ringo add last minutes adjustments to the John picture. "This is probably one of the best things I've ever done, Ringo!" she adds. "It's like art class for toddlers, except we're older!"

"How old are you, anyway?" Ringo asks while looking at her like she's a completely different unordinary thing. He's trying to figure out her age for himself. "Twenty-two?" he guesses.

Flower shakes her head. "No, eighteen," she admits. "Close, though, I guess."

Ringo clicks his tongue and shakes a finger at her. "You could fool anyone with your mature looks, y'know. Kay's the same?"

"Nah, she's almost twenty."

"Four years younger than Paul!" Ringo gasps.

_MUCH younger, actually_, Phoenix thinks with a smile. "It's not that bad. We're both of age now, so we don't have to be restricted from _everything_." She winks. Ringo smiles widely at her suggestion and they completely forget about their master plan with the photos for the moment…

John was _not_ enjoying the ride over to the studio. Every damn time he glances in the rearview mirror, he sees McCartney all over Kay and she's actually _not _rejecting him. What the hell? How was _McCartney _different from himself: John Lennon? What does she see in someone like him, anyway? John rolls his eyes gruffly and tries to concentrate on the road.

George is sitting next to him in the passenger's seat, completely undisturbed by Kay and Paul in the back. John wonders how the youngest Beatle just sits there when he can't even focus on driving half the time because of them. _She's doing this on purpose_, he seethes mentally. _She _wants_ to drive me mad_. And it was working.

Kaila pulls away from McCartney's grasp for a breather. He looks at her, confused, but she just rests her head on his shoulder and says nothing. He begins to stroke her hair again. He loves the feel of it, soft and feathery beneath his touch, and the color really blew him away: honey with rust fused in. It was unnatural and he liked it.

Ringo and Flower find themselves on the couch in the living room after a long game of tag. It started out from a simple kiss made by Ringo and he had asked Flower to play the "It" game with him. After three rounds of rock, paper, scissors, Ringo ended up being "It" and Flower ran for her life around the apartment while he hunted her down to clobber her with kisses. Naturally, because she _wanted _to get caught, she allowed him to win every round and he didn't complain of the lack of challenge.

Ringo fiddles with Flower's peace sign necklace she wears as they fall off the couch onto the floor. "Y'know what?" he asks softly, studying the pendant.

"Hm?" she replies, gazing up at his blue puppy dog eyes.

"You're the first girl who's ever played tag with me like that." he says, looking her in the eye now; blue meeting brown. Hers look like chocolate and Ringo (being his childish self) adored them for that.

Flower laughs quietly. "Right back at'cha." She replies with a grin. She felt like the luckiest girl alive to have played _tag_ with Ringo Starr and not just the ordinary G rated version either, but it was still played with minds of children anyway. "It's my new favorite game. We should play more often." She adds mischievously. He chuckles and kisses her cheek. "Absolutely," he says.


	4. She's a Woman

**A/N: Thanks to everyone's reviews! I even got a smiley from Ringo! :D ahahahahaha! You guys rockkkk! Anyway, I couldn't figure out a perfect title for this chapter, but since Flower and Kay are a bit awesomesauce (yes, it's a word too) in this one, I thought "She's a Woman" would fit all right, but I guess "With A Little Help from My Friends" works too... **

**Disclaimer: I ALWAYS forget to do this. GAHHH! Anyway, I don't own the Beatles (but I wish I had Paulie to myself D:), Across the Universe, Jim Sturgess (sadllyyyy D;) or _The Tim Traveler's Wife_ (Which in case you're wondering, DID bash The Beatles in one of the chapters... girrrrrr me and Phoe weren't pleased with the author for that...) **  
**Read on and review! :D**  
**Lily**

Ch 4:

_She's a Woman_

_1965, Liverpool_

_Around lunch time…_

George bites into his sandwich eagerly when the waitress, who was very attractive he'd noted, delivered it to his group's table in the café. They had all just got back from a meeting with Brian Epstein about upcoming gigs at local clubs and he, John and Paul all thought of possible songs to be a part of their set. Kaila had watched with quiet interest and seemed to have enjoyed the gathering more than any of the Beatles did.

"Your tea, miss." The waitress comes back to the table and carefully hands Kaila a steaming cup of dark liquid. She immediately adds four sugars and Paul laughs at her quietly as she stirs the mixture in with intense concentration in her eyes. _What an enthusiast she is with her tea_, George marvels thoughtfully. He watches as she takes her first sip carefully, pinky up, and her expression turns to one of a critic's. Paul giggles loudly and drops his head onto the table.

"Perfect." Kay mutters with satisfaction. She looks at Paul's sniggering figure with a confused look in her eye. "What's funny?"

"You," John answers dully, rolling his eyes and turning his attention to the window next to their booth. He's still brooding over Paul and Kay's attentiveness towards each other. They had held hands throughout the whole meeting and Paul had been smirking like he was the luckiest git in the world to hold this girl's hand for more than an hour. _Arse_ thought John bitterly. He didn't quite understand why he was jealous. Perhaps because he never had to deal with a bird rejecting him before, and Kay was definitely a first. Even though he could have any gal in the town swoon over him, _this_ one was bugging his pride and that made John feel cheated.

"Don't look so sour, Lennon." Paul jokes with a short laugh from Kaila. "Your face might stick that way and then you won't be as triumphant with the girls as you were." He winks with a knowing grin. Paul knows this was irritating his friend greatly. Anyone who messed with John messed with risk and Paul is definitely a risk taker, especially for Kay.

"Ooh, you're boiling him up, you are." George chuckles next to John. John just glares at him and turns back to the window, studying a group of birds waiting at a bus stop across the street. _Wait a sec_ he thinks instantly. One of the girls looks awfully familiar and John remembers her from a gig last week at the Cavern. She was one of Paul's followers he recalls. Suddenly he gets a terrible idea. _Oh, Kay'll just die from this_ he maliciously smiles at the girl outside and pushes poor Georgie out of the booth so that he could get out.

"Oi! What was that about?" Harrison whines. _Really, the nerve of some people, I'll tell ya_! He thinks angrily. John ignores him and walks outside of the café quickly and runs across the street to a group of girls. A dangerous smirk was playing at his lips. George, Paul and Kaila suspect that he's just trying to get his self confidence back, but their conclusion is unfortunately incorrect.

"Oh my gosh, this one's freaking amazing!"

"Yeah, I won that one from some cereal box add. Try it on; see how it looks."

Ringo and Flower were now exploring the drummer's expansive ring collection in his walk-in closet. Phoenix was deeply impressed with it and Ringo just observed her with a happy grin on his face. She looks to him like a child in a toy store for the first time.

"It changes colors!" she squeals excitedly, turning her ring finger around to inspect the large opal sized ring melt into a rainbow of reds, blues and greens.

"Pretty gear, eh?" Ringo asks her.

"Gear?" Flower isn't as up-to-date with Liverpudlian language trends as Kay was. She flushes red. "Dumb foreign, remember?"

"Means cool for you Americans. And don't try to insult yourself, Flower, it's an impossible task!" He messes her hair with a goofy chuckle. He adores Flower's innocence of his culture.

"Weird, but I guess not for you _Englishmen_." Flower teases back and removes the ever-changing colorful ring from her hand. "Did we ever finish those pictures?" she asks suddenly, remembering their previous task before their playful game of "tag."

"Oh! No, let's go draw Paulie a beard now! And you can work on my mustache too for your liking. Then I can start practicing growing it out." He smirks and kisses her hair. She giggles and follows him as they get up from the closet floor and plop on his bed where the pictures rest to continue their artistic scheme.

"Well, if it isn't James Paul McCartney!" a light airy voice calls from behind Paul and Kaila's side of the booth and George looks at them with wide eyes that were telling them to run for their lives.

"Say hello to your old friend, will ya Paulie?" John walks back over to George's side with a pretty big haired blonde who had a fit figure and a rather too short skirt for Kay's taste. She looks at McCartney for an explanation, but he's too busy glaring knives at John's haughty face. This was his sweet revenge apparently.

"'ello, Leanne," Paul mutters at the blonde girl quietly. He was readying himself for the upcoming cringe.

Leanne giggles a high pitched _exceedingly annoying_ squeal and almost everyone in the café gasps with pain as they cover their ears. Kaila stops herself from lunging out the window. Who the hell is this psycho bird? _She's terrifying_! Kay feels tears of pain forming at the corners of her eyes. _Damn_!

"Saw her over by the bus station and thought you'd like to catch up with each other!" John explains brightly, beaming at the three disdain faces of Paul, Kay and George. "She's about to head off for London in twenty minutes by the bus and since she won't be back for a couple of weeks, I thought it would be absolutely wonderful to have a little 'goodbye gathering!" he giggles madly at Kay's face and winks at her.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have, John." Paul puts his face in his hands tiredly. "Damn, damn, _damn_." He mutters.

"Paulie, you haven't called me over in _ages_! Thought you'd gotten tired of me. And who's _this_?" Leanne gestures at Kaila suspiciously, narrowing her bright blue doe eyes with distaste.

"Oh, don't mind her! This is just a neighbor of ours, Kaila. She's not much of a chatter, so I'll just shimmy out of here with her so that you and _Paulie_ here can be reacquainted, all right? C'mon Georgie, let's give the kids some space!" John jumps up out of the booth on top of the table, grabs Kay by the hand and George by his hair. Both complain with outrage.

"Hey, c'mon, that's me hair, that is!" George tries to fight off John's grip, but loses terribly.

"We'll be in the car!" John calls back happily as he hops out the table with Kay and George following. Kaila feels like her arm could fall out its socket any minute now.

"Now wait just a second!" Paul calls back threateningly. He tunes out Leanne's painful giggle of a laugh and watches as John Lennon clearly ignores him as he drags the two unwilling hostages out of the café and into the car parked on the side of the block.

"Isn't this just perfect?" Leanne squeals. "Two old friends meeting up like this? And before I have to head off too! What a coincidence!" she cackles loudly as Paul slumps back into the booth.

"Yeah," he mumbles tiredly with defeat. "What a chance." Looking out of the window while Leanne gushes about her perfect everyday damn life, he sees John shoving Kay and George into the back of the car. Kaila looks like she's fighting pretty hard, but John ends up manhandling her anyway. McCartney clenches his fists brutally. He better not try anything funny…

"What the hell is your bloody problem, Lennon!" Kaila rages violently in the back of the car, resisting the sweet temptation of bashing him in the nose. She normally wasn't this fierce, unless you go past her boiling point (which John has successfully achieved) then you're bound to have revenge cast upon you.

"I don't have one," John states simply, looking merrily unscathed by Kay's temper. He was definitely enjoying this.

"Well you certainly must have if you're setting off psycho birds like that Leanne on Paul. What's your deal?" George pipes up skeptically, raising his bushy eyebrows at John harshly.

"What the hell does it matter, anyway?" Kaila heaves a sigh with great annoyance. "I'm effing tired of all this bull. Move," she pushes roughly past John to reach for the door handle, but he effortlessly knocks her back down on the seat. "I SAID MOVE, JOHN!" her voice fills the car with intense volume, but Lennon ignores her and starts to whistle instead.

George nudges her gently and points at his door. Since she was in the middle, John was on her right and George on the left, it was pretty easy to slip out with a little help from the latter. Kaila grins slyly with understanding and holds up three fingers to prepare count off. George nods and as soon as she mouths the word "_Three!"_ he opens the car door and she leaps out onto the pavement. "HA!" she screams, pointing at John's blank and bored face. "How do you like me now, Johnny-boy?" She and George, who follows out of the car after John doesn't react, run for their lives back into the café to rescue poor Paulie.

"Hello, darling, what's takin' you so long?" Kay greets a very edgy McCartney with a smooch on the cheek. He suddenly turns into a Mr. Sunshine and looks up at Kaila with a big smile of amazement. She escaped! Leanne clears her throat and looks completely annoyed with the intrusion. Kaila looks at her like she was an ugly bug. "Yes?" she asks innocently.

"We're having a conversation." Leanne snaps.

"Doesn't look like one, does it?" Kaila retorts smugly.

"You interrupted."

"You stole my guy. Who's the violator here, now, hm?"

Leanne huffs angrily and turns back to Paul, who's trying hard not to burst out laughing. "Gimme a call when you're done with this phase, will ya?" and she leaves, thanks to everyone's relief of keeping their hearing intact.

"You're a damn lifesaver, you know that?" McCartney marvels, hopping out of the booth and swinging Kay in his arms. He kisses her gratefully. "How'd you do it?" he asks.

"George, of course," Kaila credits the guitarist with a nod and George turns scarlet for being on the spot. "He really _is_ the smartest Beatle after all." She adds with a grin.

"I owe ya, Georgie. Both of you! Let's get outta here before another loon tries to separate us again." Paul puts an arm around Kay's waist and leads the way outside. They see John standing next to the car and head towards him.

"Funny stunt you did back there." John smirks at Kaila and George. "Have to respect you for that, I guess. Truce?" he holds out a hand to Kay and she looks at it thoughtfully. Was he for real? She bites her lip and weighs her options, gets bored of being smart and takes the risk of making a deal with John Lennon. If he wasn't true to his word, she'd get back at him anyway.

"Nice to have things cleared up." Paul says, shaking John's hand as well. He turns back to Kaila. "I think we should get some stuff for you and Flower if you're stayin' with us now. That okay?"

She smiles at the idea of vintage 60s clothes and the thought of Phoenix's overjoyed face and nods eagerly. "Let's go!"

"You should've seen us, Kaila! We played _tag_! Except it was, like, totally Ringo-styled and so freaking romantic!" Flower has been explaining every single little detail about her day with Ringo Starr to Kay while they tried on their clothes in the white tiled bathroom. Since they were going on a larger shopping spree with the drummer in the next week, Kaila had found some quick finds to last them for the wait.

"Romantically Ringo-styled?" Kay asks curiously while she fits on her slim high-waist yellow skirt. "How is that different from- OH!" she widens her eyes and throws a fit of laughter when Flower wags her dark brows at her for clarification. "Oh my GOD, you- you?" she couldn't finish her question without feeling slightly overwhelmed with nausea.

"No! No, it wasn't like _that_! Just kisses! _Really_ good ones too, I must say." Flower pulls on some loose jeans Kay had gotten her. "He's so adorable! AND he showed me his ring collection!"

Kaila buttons up a light navy blouse that compliments her auburn honey hair. "Aw! That's too cute! How many does he have?" she asks while tying back her hair.

Phoe shrugs. "Too many to count, for sure," she adjusts her vanilla wool sweater around her green v-neck blouse in the mirror. She feels great after finally cleaning up and looking normal again. This day was probably one of those she'll never forget.

"Soup's on!" Kaila shouts as she pokes her head through the kitchen door. Everyone in the living room stampede their way in to get their share of food. Ringo was helping out in the kitchen, taking the job as "Official Taster" and declaring if the course was worthy enough by a series of kooky faces and thumbs up. Kaila was giggling the whole time while he evaluated.

"All right, soup!" John says, rubbing his hands together with anticipation. "What's the special tonight, my fair waitress?" he teases with a posh accent, tucking a napkin in his shirt collar.

Kay chuckles and shakes her head. "Not literally soup, John; just an expression. I made Italian tonight." She starts setting hot bowls of creamy pasta in front of the others, who waited patiently.

"You disappoint me yet again." John sighs sadly and slumps into his chair, peering at his steaming bowl reluctantly. "Why?" he moans.

"Can you make waffle fries?" Paul asks hopefully, settling himself into his chair.

"I can get the recipe, possibly." Kaila remembers the original lyrics for the later song, _Yesterday_. One of the verses went: _Waffle fries, oh my darling how I love your thighs! Not as much as I love waffle fries…_She grins at the thought and resists the urge to burst into song. She and Flower have to be careful with things dealing with the future. _They need to know the truth soon_. Kay reminds herself. Making a mental note to reveal that matter to the boys as soon as possible, she fishes out garlic bread to her five friends and sits herself down next to Paul and Ringo to dig in.

"I'm thirsty." John announces the moment Kay lifts her forkload of pasta to her mouth. Phoenix tries not to laugh at the frozen expression on her friend's face and distracts herself by fiddling with her peace necklace. George shifts in his chair uncomfortably. Everyone else watch silently.

"Gonna do somethin' about it, or are you just gonna sit there?" Kaila finally replies, taking a bite from her fork. She hears a sigh of relief from Paul next to her and feels his hand soothe her tense shoulders.

"Flower, dear, do a friend a favor?" John coos at Phoenix and she flushes shyly. Kaila rolls her eyes and resumes eating, but Ringo narrows his puppy-dog eyes at John as if he just said something foul. "Get it yourself." He says, silently telling Flower to stay where she is.

"Harrison?" John looks at George with a pathetic pout. The guitarist avoids his eye and stuffs his mouth full of garlic bread, making the girls and Ringo giggle.

"Pau-?"

"OH, ALL RIGHT!" McCartney throws down his napkin and grumpily snatches a glass from the cupboard, fills it with water from the tap and slams it next to John's plate. John looks at it impassively.

"I didn't say I wanted water." He says.

Paul growls and his fingers contract claw-like. He mumbles curses under his breath as he stomps back over, takes the glass and pours it all over the top of Lennon's head. "Didn't say anything 'bout a bath, either!" John splutters. Kaila gets up while laughing along with the others and attempts to calm Paul down by kissing his cheek and getting John a beer out of the fridge to shut him up. No one bothers to hand the man a towel.

While Kay leads McCartney back to his seat by the hand, Phoenix and Ringo look at each other with a special signal. Flower traces an invisible mustache above her lip and Ringo pretends to honk his nose. They both nod and get up simultaneously and exit the kitchen. "Hey, where're you two going without finishing your dinner?" Kay scolds after them. The pair ignores her as they make their way back to Ringo's room to retrieve the evening's surprise.

"What did I tell ya?" John says, retrieving a kitchen rag from a drawer. "Rich got himself a bird! What else is he gonna do with her?" he laughs at Kaila's confused expression. "Do I have to spell it out for ya?" he asks.

She widens her eyes with fear and shudders. "Oh, God, PLEASE don't, I'm eating here!"

"This is gonna be _so_ hilarious!" Flower giggles as she and Ringo carry their prized artwork back to the kitchen. She hears Kaila yelling at John to shut up and rolls her eyes. Of all the people in the world to annoy, he bugs her best friend. And so far she hasn't seen any anger issues Kay mentioned before their knock back in time. At least she was finally wrong about _something_.

"I can't wait to see their faces!" Ringo gushes. "This'll be priceless! We make a great team, Flower." He smiles down at Phoenix and sees she's positively blushing deep scarlet now.

"Thanks." She replies nervously. Her heart is hammering hard against her chest and she feels like she's lost the ability to breathe properly. "It's been great –um- getting to know you and playing around today. I've never felt so laid back before." Phoenix stops at the door to the kitchen and looks up at him. He's smiling grandly with mad excitement, like he's about to start up a concert.

"I'm ready when you are." He says.

"Trust me, I am."

Kaila sighs with relief at the sight of Flower and Ringo entering the kitchen again. She's been worried if what John had said was true or not, but deep inside she knew Phoe to be better than that… Hopefully.

"Hey, look whose back!" Paul greets warmly, taking Kay's hand below the table. He strokes her palm to ease her nerves.

"Yeah, guess I was wrong! What the hell are those anyway?" John points at the photo's white backs with his beer curiously. "I'm not signing no photos for these two." He adds stubbornly at Flower.

"Psh, I can get that later." Phoenix waves John's comment away and smiles evilly at his raised brow. "You have no idea." She explains mysteriously. Kaila almost chokes on her cup of tea and McCartney pats her back.

"Before Kay dies over here, you should tell us what they are." George suggests with a playful smile.

Ringo clears his throat dramatically. "May I present the most wonderful of works by the most wonderful of facial hair artists: Phoenix Flowers!" he bows and gestures at Phoenix to take the stage. Kaila, John, George and Paul clap enthusiastically with puzzlement.

"Um, well, Ringo and I decided to draw mustaches and beards for you guys…" She explains shyly, carefully putting the photos on the table for everyone to observe. Ringo's picture featured himself with a very realistic looking mustache while the other three were adorned with beards.

"Hey, is that supposed to be _me_?" Paul asks with surprise. Kaila's giggling madly next to him as she looks at his future (and slightly unattractive) facial hair. "I'm never growing one of those!" he declares.

"Please, do us all a favor and _don't_." Flower and Kay say at once.

"It's not you, love." Kaila explains kindly with a sweet innocent smile. Paul looks relieved and drops his head on her shoulder. Well, that took care of one future problem.

"That doesn't look like me at all!" George cries. "And you made my eyebrows _bushier_? Who did that?" he looks accusingly at Flower, but Ringo shyly raises his hand in her defense. George immediately chases after him and Ringo runs around the kitchen, laughing his head off.

John Lennon is completely speechless. "My face." He whispers with disbelief. "What the hell happened to my beautiful, dead sexy face?" his voice is frantic now and he looks up at Phoenix with terrified eyes. "Tell me, doctor, have I gone mad?" he faints dramatically off his chair and onto the kitchen floor. Kaila and Phoenix lose it then and laugh hysterically, clutching the table for support.

"I – I have an idea!" Kaila proclaims, gasping for breath with lingering giggles.

"It better not have anything to do with me looking like some bum!" John shouts, getting up from his position on the floor. "Hey, Harrison, Starkey, stop foolin' around my kitchen!" George and Ringo end their little pretend quarrel with their fork sword fight and grudgingly put the weapon/utensils away to join the table again.

"What's on your mind, doll?" Paul asks, lifting his head up from Kay's shoulder to pay attention.

"We should play a game!" Kaila announces enthusiastically.

"Tag?" Ringo suggests, wagging his brows at Flower, who turns scarlet.

Kay giggles, remembering. "No! That's too… Um, anyway!" she pauses to think.

"I wanna play tag!" John jumps up and down like an excited five year old.

"No, no, no!" Kaila immediately sobers at that and clears her throat. "I was thinking-"

"A PILLOW FIGHT!" Ringo hollers excitedly. "Please, please, please, please, _please_, Kay?" he bounces in front of Kaila's chair and Phoenix giggles wildely.

Kaila sighs and smiles up at the big-nosed man. What kind of human being would she be if she denied cute and adorable Ringo Starr? "That sounds like just the thing we need." She says affirmatively. Looking at Paul she asks. "Are you game?"

He smiles wickedly. "As long as I get to have my way with you."

**A/N: hehe let's keep it G, kids. ;D Review, please!**


	5. With a Little Help from My Friends

**A/N: The long awaited PILLOW FIGHT SCENE! :D This was inspired by a pic of the guys glomping John with pillows. Phoenix has it on her bedroom wall and when I saw it I almost died from giggling so hard. Anyway, read and review what ya think! Any ideas for future chapters would be LOVELY.**  
**Lily**

_Ch 5_

_With a Little Help from My Friends_

_Liverpool, 1965_

_Minutes later…_

Flower and Kay find themselves hiding under George's bed from John and Paul, who've become teammates to fulfill their mission of attacking the girls first. So far, they've been undetected. George and Ringo were last seen by Kaila in the kitchen, stuffing each other hastily into the crammed food pantry with their own humungous pillows. They too fear the merciless, violent wrath that is Lennon and McCartney's pillow smacking and Kay's heard brutal battle stories. They didn't end well for everyone.

"This is like hide and seek." Phoe whispers, clinging tightly to the overstuffed pillow-like gorilla stuffy that she had secretly stolen from Ringo's room. "When are _we_ gonna go after them?" she asks impatiently.

Kaila swallows hard. The suspense is really winding her nerves up and her skin was feeling icy with goosebumps. Any moment now, John or Paul could smother the two of them without warning. She hates surprises like that. "Um, when we get out from under here?" she replies cautiously.

"When's that?" Flower asks.

"When the game's over?" Kay laughs nervously. "We could, um, take 'em by surprise, right?" she's not too sure of herself.

"Yeah, and get beaten to a pulp afterwards." Phoe scoffs. "_Brilliant_ plan, Kaila." She rolls her eyes. "Now keep quiet and listen for anything funny."

They sit there for what seems like hours, but is just merely seconds, before they hear crashing and screams. Immediately their eyes lock together, silently asking the other what the hell they were supposed to do now. Ringo and poor Georgie were probably done for now.

"YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME TALK! NEVER!" Ringo's voice roars through the open door. Kay never closed it because she thought it would be too suspicious. She knows John isn't that thick. Her hands clutch Paul's fuzzy lime green pillow to assure herself that she's protected and she listens intently.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE, STARKEY, OR THE BEAR GETS IT!" This is John. He's obviously trying to get information on the girls' whereabouts with torture procedure.

"NO! NOT OSWALD! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Ringo bawls with heartbreak and Phoenix and Kaila look at each other with giggles being held back. _Oswald?_ Flower mouths with a disbelieving smirk. Kay buries her face into her pillow/weapon to muffle her uncontainable laughter. That was definitely _so_ Ringo Starr.

"C'mon, Harrison, out with it!" this voice is Paul's. "We'll be easy on ya if you just tell us where Phoe and Kaila are." He's using the good cop technique on George and the girls wait intensely for their downfall. Ringo continues whimpering over his poor little teddy bear that has been taken hostage. "I don't know anything!" he cries desperately.

"Wrong answer! I warned ya, Rich!" snarls John.

There's a loud ripping sound.

Then silence.

"OSWALD!"

Flower reacts instantly with an angry growl. She drags herself out from beneath the bed, readies her pillow like an axe and charges out into the hall with a fierce battle cry. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" her voice carries on dramatically and Kaila's eyes widen at the sudden bravery her friend has shown. Now she was all alone to fend for herself!

"NO, FLOWER, SAVE YOURSELF!" Ringo screams.

"HAHAHAHA! MY EVIL PLAN HAS SUCEEDED!" John shouts with a triumphant German accent. Kaila hears Flower scream and what has to be pillows going off like bombs from Paul and John. Ringo cries out in protest and apparently tries to save his girl's life, but from the sound of it doesn't end pretty.

"YOU TAKE CARE OF THESE TWO WHILE I GO FIND THE OTHER BIRD!" John commands his partner in crime. Kaila hears stomping down the hall and doors opening and closing. He seems to be searching everywhere for his prey.

And now it's George's room's turn to be checked.

_Oh, chiz! _Kay looks around frantically under the bed, making sure every part of her is underneath. If he finds her, she's a goner for sure. There's no telling what happened to Ringo and Flower, or poor Georgie either.

John's German brogue is still lingering as he laughs darkly while entering the room. Kay digs her nails into Paul's pillow and prays hard that he'll be daft enough to not check under George's bed. _Just leave, I'm not here! Let James find me instead!_

"Come out, come out wherever you are, sweetheart!" she sees his sock clad feet pacing the room from beneath and tries to steady her breathing. She's sure that her hammering heart can be heard miles from here.

John's checking the closet now, making sure that every nook and cranny is searched thoroughly. He _really_ wants to find her. When that's done he lunges on the bed to check if she's hiding in the sheets. "Damn!" she hears him mutter. "Aha!" he yells confidently, jumping off the bed and landing on the carpeted floor loudly. "I know _exactly_ where you are!" his hands begin to search underneath the bed and Kay moves back quickly.

At the same time Paul comes in, John's stuffs his head under and Kaila shrieks terribly. He laughs like a German maniac and grabs her foot while she tries to escape. "Got ya!" he cries. "C'mere to Johnny, now!"

"PHOE! OHMEGOD, DON'T! PLEASE! I SURRENDER!" Kaila shrinks away after being dragged out when John raises his pillow threateningly. He's unaware of McCartney's presence, but Kay sees him raise a finger to his lips to keep it like that.

"Oh, yea?" John challenges smugly. "Gimme one good damn reason why I shouldn't clobber you with this?" he points to his over fluffed plain pillow.

"Be- Because, I-!" Kaila's mind comes up blank. What the hell would be a good reason to _John Lennon_? Paul saves her by holding up three fingers for countdown. She looks up at John with pleading, fearful eyes. "Um! I'll- I'll-"

"SHAZAM!" Paul screams, bringing down his ultra plush pillow on John's head. His bathrobe billows around him as he jumps on him. Kaila scrambles away from him and watches as Paul puts the smack down on Lennon unmercifully. "You gonna join in or what?" he shouts at her. She smiles wickedly. _Oh, hell yes, she was!_

"RAWR!" Kay immediately throws herself at John's rolled up figure and flattens him with her destructive pillow of doom. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THIS! IT'S PAYBACK, LENNON! AIN'T IT SWEET?"

"MMMMPHMMMPH!" John's muffled by a mouthful of pillows.

"WHAT'S THAT, JOHNNY? CAN'T QUITE HERE YOU WITH ALL THIS NOISE CALLED REVENGE! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Paul's never seen a girl act _this_ madly horrifying before, but he definitely liked it now. He backs off and lets Kay have her fair share, which is a lot, and laughs at John's pathetic attempts to shield himself from the girl's wrath. Paul will never let him forget that John Lennon got beat up by a bird.

"Hello, hello!" Ringo, Flower and George walk in on the scene. They're all wearing pajamas and robes with toothpaste smudged on their cheeks like war paint. "And what is this?" Ringo asks smugly, looking at Kay's savage pillow thrashing. Phoenix giggles with satisfaction.

"Is that John Kaila's attacking?" she asks hopefully.

"Sure is." George answers with awe. He whistles. "Man, look at her go. How long has she been going at it?"

"Almost ten minutes now." Paul answers casually, still observing his girl take on his band mate.

"Should we help out?" Ringo asks with a malicious smile.

"I think so." George wags his brows wickedly.

"I'm all for it." Paul contributes. He looks at Flower. "You in?" he asks.

Phoenix thinks for a minute. They could always go to a hospital if something too dreadful happens. "Hell yes!" she answers, taking her gorilla pillow and proudly walking over to Kaila's side. John's spewing curses now.

"You little fu-!" (Glomp)

"Better damn watch-!" (Triple glomp)

"Filthy pieces of shi-!" (Super glomp)

Everyone was helping out now.

"DAMN YOU ALL TO-!" (Mega glomp)

And the night went on…

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! "SHAZAM!" that bit was from _A Hard Day's Night_! Review please! :D**  
**Lily**


	6. Do You Want to Know a Secret?

**A/N: I'm so happy the last chapter brought a smile to you guys! :D That's what I love about writing this: making the readers want **_**more**_**. However, this chapter isn't really alright with me in the beginning. BUT, I **_**had**_** to write it for future plot reasons and blah, blah, blah… The ending makes me feel a bit better, though. It's full of adorable comedy and romance! :D And who DOESN'T like that in a Beatles story? I see no hands raised. Let's keep it like that, folks! Lol**

**Um, I have an URGENT request to you lovely Beatle people! I'm sorta running low on ideas for what Flower, Ringo, Paul and Kay can do to pass the days. I mean, of course, let's not forget JOHN and GEORGIE (love you, babe!) but I still need some little moments I can stitch together with the plot. BUT I NEED YOUR HELP! (hehe, **_**Help!**_**) Please! (hehe, **_**Please, Please Me!**_** I better stop… lol)**

**R&R as always,  
Lily**

Ch 6  
_Do You Want to Know a Secret?_

_Liverpool, 1965  
__The Next Morning…_

Phoenix wakes up early the next morning, finding herself in Ringo's arms on the living room floor. Her head hurts pretty badly and she starts to wish for a good pain killer while she surveys her surroundings. John is above her, sprawled all over the couch with his mouth agape slightly. He's knocked out. Phoenix chuckles quietly, remembering the ultimate beat down she, Kaila and the other four Beatles had given him. That was probably one of the most amazing nights of her life.

She looks for Kaila and finds her snuggled up to a very awake McCartney on a pile of pillows a few feet in front of her. He smiles and looks down at the sleeping girl fondly, tracing her hair carefully.

"Where's George?" Flower whispers at him.

"Behind the couch, I think." Paul replies quietly, still keeping his eyes on Kay.

"Shut up, you two, I'm tryin' to sleep back here." George's sleepy voice comes from behind the sofa. Ringo snores loudly in Phoe's ear at the sound and mutters something about magic toast before he tightens his grip around her waist.

"He's known to be a snorer, that one." Paul gestures at the drummer. "With that nose of his, it's impossible for him not to." He yawns and tries to stretch his arms without waking Kaila.

"I like his nose." Flower mutters defensively.

"Not saying I don't like it." Paul counters lightly.

"No, you didn't." she rolls her eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Paul changes the subject and looks at her calculatingly.

"Just did." Flower smirks.

He laughs. "I see. I wanted to know how you and Kay got here, that's all."

"I'm not the one to be questioned. I got knocked out, remember?" Phoenix really doesn't want to tell him herself. What if he thought she's crazy after telling him she and Kaila are from the future?

"Surely you recall what happened before that?" he presses.

"Well…" Flower looks at Kaila nervously. She's much better at this type of thing.

"Yes?" he bids her to continue.

"I came home from a job interview…"

"And?"

"I was really pissed because the manager was an ass… Kaila was working on her music…"

"She plays?" Paul looks incredulously at his girl's still sleeping figure. He didn't know she's musically talented.

"Guitar, piano, vocal and whatever the hell else she does." Phoenix explains tiredly. Really, now, the guy's in a relationship with her best friend and he doesn't know the key points about her? _Well, that's Paul for ya._

"That's real gear!"

"Uh huh,"

"Then what happened?"

"I checked the mail… And I found-" Whoa, whoa. How would _I found one of Ringo's rings on my porch_ sound? Like a completely mentally insane idiot, that's what.

"You found what? Letters?" Paul frowns with confusion.

"A newspaper?" John asks drowsily, still asleep.

"A package?" this is George.

"Butter?" Ringo laughs in his sleep and claps his hands. "Mmm… with jam…" he licks his lips.

"A ring." Kaila answers, sitting up and adjusting herself in McCartney's lap. Her hair is a complete tangled mess and her bright orange bath robe is crooked around her sunshine pajamas. Phoenix gives her a grateful look and lets her friend take over with the story.

"Sorry?" Paul furrows his brows. "A ring?"

"Yep. Sounds mental, trust me, but it was Ringo's from a film you did awhile ago." Kaila crawls over to Flower and removes the large ruby ring from her right hand. "See?" she hands it over to Paul and resumes her place on his lap.

Paul examines it curiously; making sure it was the real thing. "This one's from _Help_." He concludes with wide eyes. "How'd you get it all the way in New York?"

"Correction. How did we get it all the way in New York in the year of 2011?" Kay says directly, her face a dead serious mask. He was either going to accept the truth, or deny it like she expected.

"P-Pardon?" McCartney gives her an almost frightened stare.

"Yeah, what the hell are you talkin' about?" George's head pops up from behind the couch. John opens his eyes suddenly and almost topples all over Ringo and Phoenix, but saves his landing quickly.

"Explain!" he commands loudly with an accusing index finger, waking Ringo from his beautiful magical toast and butter adventure dream.

"OKAY! IT WAS THE BUTTERFLIES, NOT ME!" he screams with wide, frightened blue eyes. "Oh…'Ello there!" he smiles goofily and giggles nervously at how stupid his remark sounded to everyone, especially Flower. _How embarrassing…_

"Um…" Kaila looks at everyone like they all belong in an insane asylum. "Where was I?" she asks stupidly, totally losing her train of thought.

"That ring!" Paul points at the object shining in the light on the living room floor.

"And the 2011 bit, too!" John shouts impatiently. "Who the hell do you think we are? Gullible idiots?" he scoffs. "It's freaking 1965, you nit!"

"Shut up, John and let her talk!" George shoots him an irritated look. "Now, what's this all about, love?" he asks kindly with a sweet smile. His Scouse was too adorable. Kay would have melted completely from that, but given of how serious this situation is, she straightens up and clears her throat to give a _very_ long explanation…

"Alright, doll, lemme get this straight." John gives a fake Brooklyn accent. "You two are from the future, that ring was the thing that made you fall in our living room _and_ you're fans from a younger generation?" his eyes are narrowed quizzically.

"Pretty much, yeah," Kay answers indifferently. This was being handled fairly well.

"What she said." Phoe nods her head in agreement.

"I see," John studies them with his beady eyes. He knew there was something different about these birds. As always, he was correct.

"So, we're still on top in your time, right?" Paul asks curiously.

"Absolutely," Kaila answers abruptly. She really doesn't want to answer specific questions right now…

"Not surprised, of course." John mutters dryly. Why wouldn't they be successful years from now? He's probably living it big in their time as they speak…

"What're we like?" Ringo asks excitedly, bringing over cups of tea for everyone at the table.

Kaila pours in some sugar and looks at Phoenix worriedly. _Help me!_ Her eyes plead. Flower shrugs anxiously and slices her hand across her neck to say: Just drop it!

"WE DIE?" George bursts, seeing Phoe's action and choking on his tea with shock. His blue pajama top gets stained from the mess.

"Can't we just talk about something else?" Kaila tries to save her and Phoenix from a terrible explanation. No way were they going to reveal the boys' fates now when they have so much ahead of them! She hands George a napkin to clean himself up.

"How old was I? Did I have kids? A wife?" Ringo's panicking now, looking desperately between Flower and Kay for an explanation. "I DON'T WANNA DIE YOUNG!" he shouts, pulling at his hair madly.

"YOU DON'T! NOW SHUT UP!" Kaila is completely fed up with the hysteria. "YOU'RE FINE, RINGO! PAUL, YOU'RE FINE! GEORGE, JOHN!" she stops her rant immediately.

"Yes?" John presses, sipping his tea casually.

"I don't like this." George lowers his head and looks somberly at his breakfast.

"We can help." Flower suddenly speaks up reassuringly. She smiles sadly at George and John, as if confirming their thoughts. "Somehow." She adds quietly.

"What'd you mean, Phoe?" Paul asks. His voice is hoarse. Kaila turns to him and sees a few tears threatening to leak out any second now. She lays a comforting hand on his arm and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure, myself." Flower admits. "But if we have you guys knock off a few habits, specifically George, there's a chance that nothing will… happen." This is incredibly awkward for her and she quickly turns her attention to the kitchen floor with embarrassment.

"And what about me?" John asks.

"We'll see." Kaila answers with a shrug. "If Phoe and I are around in the 80s, we'll help you out." She smiles softly at John as his stiffened frame relaxes.

"Ugh, why did we have to tell them _now_?" Flower whines, banging her head on the table with regret. "They're gonna be watching behind themselves every time they go out in public now because of us." Ringo pats her tied up hair in an attempt to cheer her up.

"We already have to thanks to the fans, love." He says with a smile.

"Not helping." Phoe mumbles.

"Whatever, I'm not wasting my day brooding over effing death." John gets up from his place at the table with determination set on his face. "Let's do something that's actually _not_ so damn gloomy, like, oh I don't know, _practicing?_" He mimes a guitar in his arms and pretends to pluck invisible strings. "We have gigs to prepare for, boys! Don't forget that just because of some timetravelin' birds like these two." Muttering something about getting dressed, John exits the kitchen.

"What habits do I have to break, then?" George asks immediately. He seems a bit worried with his eyes wide and flabbergasted.

"Quit the tobacco." Kaila advises. "And the drugs." She adds sternly to Paul and Ringo. They look at her with shocked innocence. "I'd never!" Ringo defends. Paul just sips his tea and pretends he didn't hear his girl.

"No more ciggys, got it." George nods his head approvingly. "I'm gonna need a substitute." He mutters.

"Gum," Kaila says indifferently.

"Candy," Phoe contributes.

"Toffee,"

"Mints,"

"PIE!" (This is Ringo, of course.)

Flower and Kaila start giggling and George finally forgets the seriousness of the matter. This pleases Paul and his mood starts to lighten up by seeing his friends smile after a very grim discussion. So now he has to avoid the beard fiasco, smoking _and_ drugs. He counts them off in his head as he watches his girl have a laugh over a joke Ringo and George tell to ease things up. If it keeps him around her as long as possible, he'll quit anything for Kay.

"God, I feel like such an arse." Kaila mutters while she and Flower dress themselves for the night's events. The boys have just gotten back from their studio session for the day. "I'm happy that the whole time travel thing is off our shoulders and all, but revealing John and Georgie's _deaths_?" she shakes her head sadly. "I feel terrible!"

Flower adjusts her purple skirt. "We _are_ terrible. Why couldn't we get sent to the 70s instead?" she pouts at her reflection in the mirror.

"Beats me," Kay smoothes down her slinky black dress Paul had brought home to her. "You'd fit in more there, though. But I like it here." She laughs as Phoe rolls her eyes, pulling her peace necklace over her head.

"I can't believe he wants you to wear _that_. What's he got planned for after?"

"Phoenix, you _know_ that's not how I roll. He's getting nothin' tonight. Besides, I don't drink; which makes me the designated driver apparently." Kaila clasps the string of pearls around her neck.

George knocks at the bathroom door. "Anyone feel like clubbin' this lovely evening?" he calls.

"Yeah, I wanna take my baby out tonight and show 'er off on the town!" This is Paul using his McCartney charm, of course. Kaila giggles at his choice of words. She's his _baby_ now? (Not that she minded!)

"Flower, sweetheart, we should go dancing, love!" Ringo adds with a goofy laugh. Phoenix feels like melting on the floor. She just wants to swing open the door, throw herself into Ringo's arms and let herself have the time of her life.

The girls look at each other and suppress squeals of delight and start jumping up and down quietly. _We're goin' out with the Beatles! We're goin' out with the Beatles!_ They mutely chant; hugging each other like it was both their wedding days.

"C'mon, now! You birds turnin' us down or what?" Paul asks jokingly through the warded off door. Kaila nods at Flower and the latter wags her brows mischievously. They were ready.

The bathroom door opens and out walks Phoe and Kay with amused smirks on their faces. Ringo takes his gal by the hand and twirls her around with a playful purr and a hungry kiss. McCartney leans against the wall in a "cool" fashion and gives his bird a wink, approving the dress _greatly_.

"Hello, hello," he looks at her slyly. "And where did you come from?" he asks teasingly, taking her waist and twisting her around. Kaila giggles and holds him tight.

George laughs, observing the two pairs of lovers. "She came in through the bathroom window!" He slaps his knee at his joke and jogs back to the living room, cracking up. Ringo and Phoe, totally unaware of their surroundings, topple into the bathroom on accident.

"Ringo's gettin' kisses; where's mine, doll?" Paulie pulls a sad face after watching the others slam the door behind them and Kay grins. She leans down to peck his cheek but he moves to face her and catches her lips for his own. He keeps her prisoner for a long moment, both of their minds elsewhere, until John comes into the picture.

"Can we hurry up? I wanna find a random bird when we get there so I won't look useless!" he complains. "Actually, can I just borrow this one, instead?" taking Kay's hand and twirling her out of McCartney's grasp, he pulls her close with a smirk. "I'm a _much_ better dancer than he is, love."

"Break our pact and I'll be sure you won't be able to rest your sorry arse until you're an old man, Lennon." Kaila growls with an evil grin.

John barks at her like a dog and speaks with a Brooklyn twang. "Ruff! Feisty, this one is, feisty!" he releases her and backs away two paces, pointing at Paul. "Oh, she's a keeper, for sure! Don't let her tear you up, now Macca!" he laughs maniacally and runs up to the bathroom door, banging on it with his fists. "RINGO AND FLOWER SHAGGIN' IN A TREE! S-E-X-X- OW!" One of Kay's high heals found the back of his head.

Ringo and Phoe emerge out of the bathroom, looking perfectly unruffled and slick. "She was helping me solve a crossword puzzle!" Ringo explains happily, offering his arm to his Flower. She smiles wickedly and follows him back to the parlor.

"Right then!" Paul says brightly, taking Kay's hand after she replaces her shoes. "Off we go then! Coming, Johnny?" he calls over at his friend with a smirk playing at his lips.

"Har, har…" Lennon sneers, following them out.

**A/N: Har, har indeed. lol Poor John, but at least he's backing off from Paulie's gal. ;D What'cha think! ("I think I burnt my finger!" That's what Georgie says in **_**Yellow Submarine**_**… I'll walk away with shame now for being a dork. lol)**

**Lily**


	7. I'm Just Happy to Dance with You

**A/N: Heyyyyy everyone! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I was spending the beginning of my three-day-weekend with Phoenix, eating psychedelic colored blueberry pancakes and watching Magical Mystery Tour! NOW I'm back and I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and given me ideas! :D Cheekyvixen7, if you haven't noticed, is the one and only Phoenix Flowers! (applause!)**

**beatlemaniacnumerouno**** has asked me if she could borrow me and Flower (yes, I'm Kaila, if you haven't noticed) for her adorable Beatle story **_**Love Me Do**_** and I just wanted to take the time to promote that so that you'll be interested in reading it as well! :D**

**By the way, Kaila is pronounced Kayla... just wanted to make sure you all got that. ;)**

**Lily**

Ch 7  
_I'm Happy Just to Dance with You  
__Liverpool, 1965, the Cavern Club  
__That Evening…_

Phoenix and Kaila walk into the Cavern, huge smiles on their faces, as they are blown away by the atmosphere of dancing crowds and loud music. The smell of alcohol plays with their noses and Kay flinches away at the bitter odor. She's never been much of a drinker. Phoe, however, follows Ringo to the bar and asks for a shot of whiskey.

John immediately starts making his way into the crowd of dancers, bobbing along to the live band playing on the stage. He quickly grabs the attention of a quirky brunette and they start up a connection as they begin to dance together. Kaila sees George sweet talking a shy looking blonde near the bar where Ringo and Phoenix are chatting. Now she's alone with McCartney, until…

"JIMMY!" Kay whirls around to see Paul being tackled by a heavyset redhead. _Oh, dear Lord,_ she sighs. _Not again._

"Rhonda," Paul almost wheezes for breath. "Nice to see ya." He smiles in greeting as the woman releases him from her death grip hug.

"Who're you here with this time?" the redhead, Rhonda, asks, completely oblivious to Kaila's presence. She seems a bit tipsy, but carries herself fairly well in Kay's opinion. Her caramel eyes were a bit glossy looking and her lip stick was a dark shade of red, contrasting to her pale freckled skin.

Paul pulls Kaila towards him, almost like a shield. "This pretty lass." he answers. "Kaila, this is Rhonda. Rhonda, my gal: Kaila." His introductions are short and formal and he clings to Kay's waist lovingly with possessiveness. Kaila's sudden worries over this Rhonda bird are completely reevaluated now. She knows this one is all right.

Rhonda extends her hand in greeting. "Great catch, you are. Keep 'im outta trouble, yeah?" her Scouse is really thick and Kay admires its texture. Having a Liverpudlian accent is one of things she's most proud of herself. She looks behind her shoulder to Paul, as he's resting his head on it, and smiles wryly before replying, "Oh, don't doubt me there," and Paul kisses her cheek with a chuckle.

"Have fun, then." Rhonda starts to turn away with a satisfied grin, but she points at McCartney warningly like a teacher scolding a pupil. "But not _too_ much, Jimmy, or your arse is grass." She winks and skips away into the crowd to her awaiting friends, her frizzy red mane bouncing on her shoulders.

"Friend of yours?" Kay asks casually with a giggle as Paul spins her around to face him and takes her waist. They begin to dance as the live band starts playing _And I Love Her_. The lead singer isn't that fantastic as Paul is, being the one who wrote it and all, but it suits the pair as they waltz around to the tempo.

"Yeah, Rhonnie's helped me out of some tough spots in the past." James leads her through the steps effortlessly. Kaila's a terrible dancer and she periodically watches her feet carefully to make sure she doesn't step on Paul's.

"She keeps you in line, yeah?" she asks absentmindedly, looking over at Phoenix and Ringo, who have decided to dance as well. They hear John going on about how _his_ band wrote the ballad, not 'these pricks who aren't genius enough to come up with their own material.'

Paul laughs as he overhears his friend and turns back to Kaila, "You can say that, sure." He twirls her around and dips. Their noses are almost touching. With a sly grin, he kisses her and lifts her upright again. Kay's face is slightly pink from both dizziness and surprise. "That's a lovely color for you, doll." He winks, leading them around the dance floor once more as he starts to sing softly along to the song "_Bright are the stars that shine…_"Kaila restrains from melting into a puddle on the floor.

Phoenix is having a difficult time focusing on both Ringo's charm and her own footwork as he waltzes her faster than the beat of the song. "I think the rhythm should be quicker." He explains apologetically.

"Figures; you _are_ a drummer, after all." Flower grants him forgiveness and laughs along as Ringo bobbles his head merrily while dancing wildly in circles with her in his arms. He's enjoying this as much as she is.

"Since we're getting our exercise now, we should grab a bite for dinner afterwards." Ringo suggests with a smile. "Of course, me and the lads will have to get some costume on before that." He adds, remembering the die-hard fans.

"Why didn't you do that before we left the apartment?" Flower asks, puzzled.

"What, eat?" Ringo questions unthinkingly.

"No!" she giggles. "Put on disguises! Like facial hair and all that stuff."

"It wouldn't feel very comfortable with a fake mustache if I kiss ya, now, would it?" he clarifies to her like it's the most obvious thing in the world, then he starts leaning in slightly until their faces are just inches apart. "Its better this way, I think." He murmurs softly. Flower feels his lips brush hers and she kisses back enthusiastically. Fireworks go off inside her mind and her ears start ringing like an alarm going off early in the morning. This isn't the first time she's kissed Ringo Starr, but it is definitely one of the most memorable.

"Aren't I right?" he asks afterwards with a chuckle. Flower nods hastily and catches him again before any more words can be transferred.

"Whoo, Starkey!" cheers John's voice in the crowd. "'Atta boy, Richy! You get 'er, son!" he's clearly starting to get drunk. Ringo mutters something about jumping off a cliff and motions Phoenix towards a tunnel opening for privacy. This just makes Lennon cheer and whistle louder, but the pair is too engrossed to care now.

"Poor Phoe and Ringo," Kaila laughs quietly at the absurd sight of John Lennon dancing around the Cavern, singing _'Ringo and Flower snoggin' in a tree…'_ as she is lead by McCartney towards the bar for a break from the dancing.

Paul looks over and shakes his head pitifully with a smile. "He's embarrassing himself, that man." He says. "The papers will eat him alive for this later, if he's not careful."

Kay watches as the girl who was dancing with John, the brunette, tries to calm the Beatle down. John looks at the girl incredulously, asking who the hell she was in a slurred voice and grabbing a random blonde by the waist, saying that this was his mother and that the brunette was just a rotten imposter. Kaila and Paul can't help but giggle uncontrollably at the sight.

"What's he got himself into this time?" George and the pretty shy blonde girl he had picked up earlier walk on over to where Kaila and James sit at the bar in fits of laughter.

"A hell of a hangover tomorrow morning, that's what." Kay answers with a dark laugh. She'd love to see _that_.

George grins and turns to his quiet lady friend kindly. "This is Loretta, you guys." The blonde smiles timidly at McCartney and Kaila, "Met her last week. I wanted her to meet you and Phoenix. She's real nice, so you'll get along and become friends in no time." George sweetly kisses the top of Loretta's head and motions for Paul to let her have his seat.

Paul stands and offers his chair. Loretta sits quietly and George explains that he and Paul are going to retrieve John from further drunken harm and be back shortly. They smile encouragingly at Kaila to make friends before taking off into the crowd again.

"Georgie's real nice, yeah?" Kay opens conversation with a gentle smile at the blonde girl, who's fiddling nervously with her dress' hem.

Loretta looks up, shocked to hear a _Beatle_ girl speak nicely and nods shyly. "He's a sweetheart," she agrees softly. Her voice is very airy, as if she can be distracted easily by meandering thoughts.

"Yeah, he's a great lad. He your favorite Beatle?" Kay asks, trying to pay attention herself.

Loretta blushes. "Paul is, actually." She admits. "You're with him tonight?" she blinks her sky blue eyes innocently. Kaila tries not to look surprised and continues.

"We've been together for awhile." She answers honestly with a much too polite voice.

"He's got a real gear voice." Loretta says with a sigh, starting to warm up now.

"Yeah," Kay agrees awkwardly. "Sure does." She tries to change the subject. "George is a killer guitarist. Has he played for you yet?"

Loretta shrugs. "Yes, a few times. Has Paul played for you?" she seems to be turning this back around and Kaila doesn't know what to make of it.

"Been too busy with work, but he's mentioned he'd like to."

"You're lucky to have him, y'know." Loretta states almost sadly, lowering her eyes to the tabletop.

"Aye, but you are too! I mean, _George Harrison?_ C'mon, Loretta, he has to be a real grand guy to be around with." Kay says, trying to brighten things up about her friend (George that is.)

Before Loretta answers, George and Paul return to the table tiredly and grab chairs from nearby to sit on. "Missed us?" Paul asks, kissing Kay's cheek. Kaila feels Loretta's eyes on them and tries not to shove him away as she laughs along nervously.

"How're we doing?" George asks Loretta, taking her hand. The girl smiles reassuringly and compliments Kaila's hospitality. Somehow, Kay doesn't like the way she's making everything they had just conversed about seem all wonderful and petty. In a way, Loretta had just made George sound like a drag of a boyfriend by always changing the subject back to Paul. _Paul, Paul, Paul…_Kaila mentally rolls her eyes. _You've got your Beatle, so stay away from mine!_

"Where's the other girl I was supposed to meet? Phoebe, isn't it?" Loretta's voice tugs Kaila away from her self-bickering thoughts. _Phoebe?_ _What the hell?_

"Um, _Phoenix_ ran off with Ringo down that tunnel over there." She points across the club to the tunnel's opening. "But, um, I _really_ need some air, so I'll just step outside for a moment…" she takes a stand from her seat, now feeling extremely hot and irritated with a headache and manages to find the way back to the 'surface.'

"Anything troubling you, lovely?" of course, McCartney _had_ to follow her out here, but Kaila's glad anyway. She doesn't want him near that Loretta bird, no matter if George is there. Then again, it's probably best to keep the latter away from her too, seeing as she's nothing more than a fake.

Kay feels strong arms around her waist and sighs. "She's bothering me," she mumbles indignantly. "I can't stand her, James."

"Loretta?" Paul looks at her with confusion. "She doesn't seem that terribly shy, Kay. She'll warm up." He chuckles, but Kaila shakes her head. She knew he wouldn't understand what she meant. "Did I say something?" Paul asks worriedly, not meaning to offend her.

"She's not too serious with George is she?" Kay asks randomly, looking up into Paul's creamy hazel eyes. He's standing in front of her now as she leans against a brick wall, embracing her waist lightly. She's just noticed that he's taller than her by a couple of inches. _Sweet!_ Kay's always wanted a taller boyfriend.

"Seeing that they just met a week ago," Paul answers thoughtfully. "I think Georgie's taking things a bit slower than usual, unlike us, of course." He grins and pecks her quickly on the lips.

Kaila smiles and rolls her eyes at his attempt to lighten things up. "Oh, don't get your hopes up, James Paul McCartney, we're not traveling at the speed of light anytime soon, I assure you." she grins wickedly as he sulks. "But seriously, keep an eye on Loretta for me?" she asks with concern.

"Sure, love. But I still don't understand why." Paul admits apologetically, lightly tracing the back of her black silk dress. _I really like this on her…_

"Because, my dear _handsome_ Beatle, you're her favorite." Kay explains, tapping his nose playfully with a finger. "Get it now?" she asks sincerely.

Paul raises his brows with understanding. "Ohhh! I _see!_" he exclaims and his face pulls into a "No DUH!" expression that sends Kaila into a fit of giggles. "So," he says after a moment. "I'm _handsome_ now, aren't I?" Kay blushes and tries not to laugh as James gives a cocky grin and a wink. "What about _charming_ and _irresistible?_" he murmurs as he leans in to her. "Can't you grant me one of those titles too, doll?"

Kaila smirks and dramatically rolls her eyes. "Oh, shut it and kiss me, McCartney and _maybe_ you'll earn them later." James laughs and closes the space between them eagerly, his hands tracing the back of her black dress. "I really like this on you, by the way." He adds before capturing her lips. He thought she had the right to know.

Back in the Cavern, George says goodbye to Loretta Martin as she leaves after claiming that she has work the next morning. _Then why go out to a club so late?_ George ponders as he waves over to Phoenix and Ringo, who have finally decided to socialize with everyone else. They all drink up the last bit from their glasses and head out to find Paul and Kaila outside, entwined once again.

"C'mon, you two!" Ringo shouts as he leads Flower to their parking space. "John's passed out in the car! We need to take him home before he wakes up and tries to escape!"

George laughs at Ringo's joke and takes the keys out of his coat pocket, unlocking the driver's seat and opening the door to find a terrible surprise waiting in store. "OH MY GOD, ME EYES! EW, EW, EW, EW, EW!"

John Lennon is conscious, of course, but he has company to keep him busy.

**A/N: I'd be rather grossed out too, Georgie. Ewwwwww**

**Anyway, review! OR ILL HAVE PHOE BAKE YOU INTO A VIRTUAL PIE FOR ME TO DEVOUR! haha  
Lily**


	8. Good Day, Sunshine!

**A/N: I wrote this at eleven last night. You should be thankful for giving you two in one day! SO REVIEW.**

**Lily**

Ch 8  
_Good Day, Sunshine!  
__Liverpool, 1965  
__Next morning…_

"I told you he'd have a hell of morning!" Kaila's taunting voice rang out sing-song like as John appears in the kitchen rather dizzily with a splitting headache. Nausea had been an unwanted friend to him all night after the gang had gotten rid of the bird he was with in their car, or _his_ car, but what the hell does it matter?

"Shut it, princess." He growls, her voice killing his head. "Where the hell is my coffee?" he demands, holding out an empty mug needing to be filled with the rich black disgusting substance that makes the average man live through another day of miserable life. Depressing, yeah?

"It's brewing now. Keep your knickers on, Johnny-boy." Kaila snickers and skips happily over to James' place at the table and perches herself on his lap, taking a sip of his tea while he's busy reading the morning paper.

"Aha!" he suddenly shouts.

"Keep your voice down!" John hisses, clutching his forehead. "Christ," he mutters irritably.

"Sorry," Paul whispers back loudly with a mischievous grin. "I just found an article in the paper." He explains proudly.

"Imagine that, our little Paulie can read." John interrupts snidely.

"Go drown yourself in coffee. Better yet, your own sick!" Kaila retorts with an evil laugh.

"Oh, yeah?" John snaps back. "You want first taste, or do I have to plunge you down the lou meself?"

"John!" Paul scolds hotly.

"What? I'm a bitch when I'm effing sick!"

"Not to a lady, you're not!"

"You call _that_ a lady? What the hell is wrong with your eyes, Macca? I thought _I _was drunk last night?"

"If she's not a lady, then why the hell were you hitting on her as soon as she dropped into our living room, huh?"

"She's from the future! She can be some bloody old man in a woman suit for all we know!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Paul-" (this is Kay)

"Oh, I can't do that, Macca! It's already floating in the air, sinking into the atmosphere!"

"You guys…" (Kay's getting pretty tired of this)

"You know what I mean!"

"Seriously, you two-" (Her temper's getting a bit short now)

"Really? I can't recall a word!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Kaila silences John and Paul's argument before it turns nasty and jumps off of the latter's lap with finality. She goes over to the counter, grabs the full coffee pot and stomps back over to John. With a _Hmph!_ She pours the coffee into John's awaiting mug and looks at him expectantly. He rolls his eyes, takes a sip and before he can register why in the world she's still standing there with the pot high in the air, he feels scalding hot black liquid splashing on top of his head and down his shoulders.

The first thing that comes out of John Lennon's mouth is a very scratchy terrible scream of agony. And Kaila, seeing that she's done her part, watches him as he withers down to the floor like the Wicked Witch of the West melting into nothing but an ugly stain spewing profanity.

"DAMMIT, MCCARTNEY, CONTROL YOUR BIRD!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" George bellows, being flanked by Phoenix and Ringo as they run into the kitchen from hearing John's screams.

"He's having a bad morning." Paul answers casually, sipping his tea and reading the paper, "and the press made a big fool of him from last night in the paper today too." He adds pleasantly, like its Christmas morning and children everywhere are opening presents from Father Christmas.

"Is that _coffee?_" asks Ringo incredulously, eyeing the black liquid that stains John's white tee shirt. John's still crumpled up on the floor, muttering death threats.

"Sure is," Kaila says indifferently, "and _that_ is a mess that not even _I_ can clean up." She looks at John with distaste and replaces the coffee pot on the counter.

"You poured coffee on John?" Phoenix asks Kaila with horror. "Oh! That's terrible! What the hell is wrong with you?" furious, she kneels down and comforts the poor Beatle. "Ringo, help me get him up. And make him take a shower or something, 'cause he smells terribly." Her nose crinkles with disgust. Turning back to Kay, she glares daggers at her friend. "I know you loathe him sometimes, but did you have to do that?" Ringo helps John up, who pretends to wilt like a flower dramatically in his arms, making Kaila roll her eyes and Flower follows them out of the kitchen while giving instructions to make sure if there's any sign of burns.

George, watching them go out, looks back at Kaila and Paul's relaxed figures and winks. "Nice job!" he whispers with a smile, giving Kay thumbs up as he leaves to go help out the 'Phoenix Flowers Paramedic Crew.'

As soon as he leaves Paul bursts out laughing and runs over to Kay happily, picking her up and spinning her in the air before setting her back down and embracing her. "Brilliant!" he congratulates, kissing her. "How did you ever muster up the courage to do _that_ and face the wrath of Phoenix the Nursemaid?" Kaila's surprised that he's not angry with her too. Paul's best friends with John; shouldn't he be mega pissed and worried if he's hurt?

"Y-You're not _mad?_" Kaila asks with shock. "I'm not gonna be punished or anything?" she still can't believe her luck.

"Do you want to be?" James asks maliciously with a wink. "'Cause I can _certainly_-"

"Yeah, I bet you can, but I'll pass, James." Kay stops him with a playful slap on the shoulder, but he catches her hand and kisses her full on the mouth before she can protest any longer.

"Christ, I'm _fine!_" John whines as Phoenix examines his head for signs of damage from the coffee. "Just let me get washed up and I'll be good as new!"

"Johnny, stop moving and let Nurse Flower do her job!" Ringo scolds his band mate like he's a difficult five-year-old kid's father.

"She's not even a real bleedin' nurse, Rich!" John retorts, looking up from his place on the bathroom floor to Ringo who stands in front of the door like a guard. Phoenix is sitting on the edge of the tub, picking her fingers through John's hair to see his scalp clearly.

"I don't see anything…" she mutters, too engrossed in her 'work' to listen to their bickering, "but you still need to take a shower. You reek like hell." With decisiveness she pats his head roughly and scrambles up to leave the bathroom with Ringo and give John privacy. John rolls his eyes and mutters about how he 'was right in the first place' and examines his face in the mirror after they leave him be.

He was _definitely _in the mood for revenge.

"Well, he's fine, no thanks to you, but don't do anything like that again or I'll bake you into a pie and throw you out to the bums on the street!" Phoenix tells off her friend angrily.

"He asked for it." Kaila mutters, playing around with the keys on the piano, sitting next to McCartney on the bench. "You should have heard all those terrible things he was calling me," she pouts at Phoenix sadly. "It hurt!"

"My poor baby!" Paul wails, throwing his arms around her tightly. Kaila tries not to giggle and give away her wonderful façade of 'the victim.'

"Oh, well then I guess he deserved it then." Phoenix shrugs casually, slumping into the couch beside Ringo. "What're we doing today, anyway?" she asks.

"Going shopping, remember?" Ringo answers excitedly. "It's gonna be _so_ much fun! Just me, you and Kay! All day! Together! Shopping! _For clothes!_"

Kaila and Phoenix look at the large-nosed man with scrunched up faces, trying _exceedingly_ hard not to laugh at how hilariously adorable he had just sounded right now.

"What? I'm serious!" Ringo exclaims. "We can still go, right?" he searches for reassurance.

"Yes, yes! It's fine! You get the gals for the day and me, Paulie and John will clean up this place." George looks around the living room with dislike because it's been a bit messy for the past few days. Pillows, blankets, bottles, dishes, food, a crusty purple sock that belongs to John no doubt… "After all," he continues, looking at the girls. "You two need your own room now."

"I like the current arrangement, thank you!" Paul argues childishly. Kay usually sleeps in his bed while he takes the floor. He doesn't mind it much and they mostly talk throughout the nights anyway…

_"Can you sing for me?" Paul asks, propping his elbows on the edge of the bed._

_"James, it's almost one in the morning." Kaila says with a yawn. "Not tonight."_

_"Doesn't feel that late," Paul presses. He doesn't feel a bit drowsy, unlike Kay._

_"It is for me, now shut it."_

James sighs. _Good times,_ he remembers fondly.

"Don't start, Paul." George warns. "Me and Ringo are gonna share a room and the birds can have mine." He says with firm decision.

"Aw," Ringo pouts. "I don't wanna share _my_ room…"

"Just be glad you don't have to gut this place out!" George snaps back.

"How do you two feel about this?" Paul asks Kaila and Phoenix, who're too busy either playing random notes on the piano or looking at Ringo's rings.

"Hm?" Kay asks. "Oh, um, yeah. Go for it. Yay team…"

"Wait, what?" Phoe asks confusedly, looking up from observing a purple diamond crested ring.

"Oh, here we go…" George mutters.


	9. I'm Looking Through You

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the wait, but this one review kinda got me down and made me a bit insecure about my writing. So, thanks for the challenge… **

**Anyway, sorry about being a bit harsh towards John in the last chapter. It's just that in reality, me and him would **_**never**_** get along. We'd be fighting and teasing each other like cats and dogs constantly. I don't **_**hate**_** him, though. So, chill.**

**By the way, Paulie Pocket is a terrible nickname for Macca. What the hell, people?**

**Oh and I'm trying to think of a different title for the story… So suggestions would help a lot…**

**Honestly, this is **_**my**_ **fic. I write whatever the heck I want for the characters and the plot. This is for **_**me**_**, not the readers. You're just along for the ride. If you hate it, don't bash it, just leave. **

**Just wanted to get that across to the universe of the critics… :/ I don't mean it for everyone. I still love the happy people! :D there's a smile for you guys to reassure ya.**

**Kay**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own our lovely four men from Liverpool because that would just be WEIRD writing about them if I had them for myself. I mean, what if they FOUND this and asked what the hell was wrong with me? Oh shiz… Now I got another fic idea. Heheh… ;D (that's coming shortly, I promise)**

Ch 9

_I'm Looking Through You  
__Liverpool, 1965, Outside of the Local Fashion Department for Women  
__Late Afternoon…_

Ringo Starr resembles the look of a happy-go-lucky pack mule in his trench coat, stick-on goatee and top hat as he carries a bundle of bags in his arms while taking the lead down the block. He absolutely _loves_ shopping trips.

"Ooh, look! Let's get you birds' hair done!" he stops at the _Perfectly Chic _hair salon and presses his nose against the glass to look inside. "Looks real gear!" he declares, his breath fogging the window.

Phoenix and Kaila try to catch their breath and rest their sore legs by leaning against the building. If this includes sitting down for more than five seconds, they'll do anything Ringo tells them.

"I was kinda hoping to grow mine out." Flower says unsurely.

"Mine's a bit outdated, I guess." Kay shrugs, really wishing for a trim.

"Wait! I can do your hair meself when we get home!" Ringo suggests, taking his eyes off (literally) of the window.

"…since when do _you_ do _hair?_" Phoenix asks with disbelief.

"Almost considered bein' a hairdresser after school." Ringo and Kaila state simultaneously. They both look at one another and the latter blushes. "…was in a thing I read about you guys…" Kay mumbles embarrassedly, looking at her shoes.

"You would," Phoenix mutters while rolling her eyes with a knowing smile.

Ringo laughs, "Anything else we should be aware of about me?" he asks jokingly to a blushing Kaila.

For Phoenix's benefit, Kay replies, "You look real fab with sideburns!" she exclaims, winking at Flower. "Most birds appreciate them, I hear."

Ringo bobbles his head proudly. "Yes, well, they look real gear these days, don't they?" he flattens his hair fondly.

"One more store, please?" asks Phoenix with a stifling giggle. She's really into the whole vintage shopping trip today. This is probably the best she and Kay have had in years.

"Ooh, there's a groovy little boutique I saw down the way!" Kaila suggests hopefully while jumping with excitement. She feels the same way about this amazing trip and all memories of tiredness cease to exist in her mind.

Ringo shrugs. "Sure, it's for you birds anyway." He smiles as Flower and Kay squeal with adorable giggles and make their way towards the direction Kaila mentioned. Hastily, they beckon Ringo to follow them and offer to take some bags off his burden. He waves them off and joins in as they start to skip down the lane.

"This. Is. _AMAZING!_" Phoenix runs out of the dressing room in her freshly picked out attire. It's a ruffled, blue velvet dress that's fit snugly around her frame, resting below her knees. Black high heel open-toe straps compliment her mocha legs nicely, which are clad with slightly tinted black tights with elegant patterns sewn in.

"I want _that._" Ringo's jaw is almost touching the floor. "I don't care how much it all costs, you're getting it, Flower love." He nods his head with decision.

Phoenix blushes at his approval and turns to Kay nervously, feeling a bit awkward. "What do you think? Not that your opinion matters, seeing as its all for _him_." she laughs.

Kaila surveys her slim, mod-like deep purple mini dress paired with black and white striped tights in the department's mirror. Its long sleeves feel like an extra layer of skin, but it's comfortable all the same. She turns to Phoenix and looks at her friend with wide eyes. "Oh my!" a hand meets her mouth in shock. "That's- That's _fab, _Phoe! Christ, I love it!" she spins a finger round, silently ordering her friend to twirl. Laughing, Phoenix obeys.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" she giggles, spinning in a circle. Ringo claps enthusiastically and shouts "_bravo!_" loudly, making nearby customers ogle in their direction oddly.

"Keep it down, Rich." Kaila chuckles while studying a pair of grey go-go boots thoughtfully. "What color should I get in these for this ensemble?" she asks distractedly.

"Yellow." Phoenix answers, not even looking at the outfit her friend is wearing.

_We all live in a yellow submarine... _The song starts in Kaila's head and tries not to hum the tune too loudly incase Ringo picks it out. She grabs the yellow pair of go-goes with an approving nod and tries them on. Turning to Ringo, she asks, "This okay?" she plants her hands on her hips with confidence.

Ringo smiles, "Aw, look at you!" 'You' sounds like 'chew' when he says it. "Paulie will think it's adorable! Tryin' to be Mod!" he laughs, slapping his knee, "It's so not you, love." He suddenly sobers with a serious expression.

While Flower laughs her head off, Kay blinks at Ringo, stunned. He tilts his head like a puppy would when it's confused and stares at her blankly. "Huh?" her arms collapse against her sides, completely dumbfounded.

"You should get it!" Phoenix laughs uncontrollably. "Ringo's fashion advice is _law_, Kaila. You can save it for Halloween and be a clown!" she points at her downcast friend and laughs at her. _John will _love _this! _In order to confuse her, she winks at Ringo and mimes for him to pretend to say that the style is fine.

"Actually, now that I look at it," Ringo puts on a calculating face. "I think that this is actually pretty suitable for the public." He determines with a fake kind smile.

Kaila looks at him hopefully, a new light in her green eyes. "Really?" she asks gullibly. She resembles the look of a young child's innocence.

"Oh, yeah," Ringo nods encouragingly. "Absolutely, positively, really." He says. "It actually looks pretty good, for a beginner Mod, that is." He shrugs, pretending to survey the look more.

"Well, um, okay!" Kaila smiles, "If you say so." She goes back to the dressing room stall, with a slight skip in her step before entering.

"You're damn awesome, Ringo." Phoenix chuckles an evil laugh. "This is the perfect revenge for that whole John thing this morning. He owes us big time." She grins slyly and wags her eyebrows at her lover before going into the dressing room to change.

Ringo giggles and wiggles his head proudly. "I _know!_" he says bashfully, waving the comment away like it was nothing. But, contrary-wise, it was definitely _something_ for him to have a girl like _her_ compliment his genius.

"JOHN! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET A BLOODY BATH?" Paul bangs his fist furiously against the bathroom door. He and George have been cleaning for hours, reorganizing the living room, disinfecting the kitchen, polishing guitars, spraying air freshener in Ringo and John's room (they're messy people, those two) and preparing George's now vacant room for the girls.

"Leave me be, filthy Englishman!" John's German brogue answers back rudely. A spew of German phrases proceeds afterward and Paul guesses that his friend is playing with his bath toys again, which can last _forever_, mind you.

"I hope you're all pruned and gross, you arse!" Paul retorts angrily. Annoyed and defeated, he returns to the living room where George sits in his favorite chair, newly relocated next to the window seat, plucking away on one of his freshly cleaned guitars.

"Playing in the bath again?" he asks with a grin, remembering _A Hard Day's Night_ fondly.

"Yeah, stupid idiot," Paul answers, "We cleaned the whole damn place and he's been playing in his own filthy water the _whole_ day. Honestly, who the hell does that?" he falls into the plush cushions of the sofa, still placed in the middle of the room before the wide window.

"Just ignore it, Paul. He's doin' it on purpose, obviously." George says simply. "Though, I must say, you're handling it fairly well than Kay would. She'd be tearin' her hair out by now." He laughs at the thought and resumes practicing.

"Where's my bass?" Paul mutters, walking over to the line of guitars placed neatly on their own individual stands. He picks up the Hoffner carefully, returns to the couch and starts playing around with random riffs and grooves.

"Gotta question, Paul," George says suddenly, a bit hesitantly. "Does Kay usually, um, talk to you?" he asks, his face turning a bit scarlet.

Paul looks at him and laughs, "'Course she does! How else would we know each other?" he shakes his head and chuckles, returning to his bass.

"About what exactly?" George continues, beet red now, his guitar now out of his mind.

Confused, Paul looks up at his friend with a furrowed brow. "Stuff," he answers. "Just everyday things, I guess, like music. We're still learning about each other's lives and all, but we still get along." He thinks for a second before replying, "Everything okay with Loretta?"

George grows a bit embarrassed and looks at the floor to avoid his friend's gaze. "I don't think… she likes me." he admits sadly.

"And why's that?" Paul asks, now concerned. He sets his Hoffner down beside him against the sofa.

"It's weird, ya know?" George suddenly opens up with slight frustration. "I mean, does your bird constantly talk about your friends?" when Paul gives him a puzzled look he elaborates, "I'm not her favorite," he mumbles.

"Favorite what?" Paul asks, studying his friend intently. _What's he getting at?_

"I'm not her favorite Beatle!" George shouts grumpily. "_You_ are! She won't shut up about you! _Oh, I'd love to meet him, George! Oh, he's got such a _nice _voice! Oh, he's so gear with that bass of his!_" he makes a face, "It makes me sick, Macca!"

Paul looks at him with surprise. Kay _did_ mention that Loretta fancies him, but he didn't think that it was anything big. Apparently, Georgie just got another fan-girl on his arm to bring him down and nothing more.

"I wish I could do something to change her mind." He frowns unhappily. "I'm sorry, George." He sighs, "Trust me, though, she's nothing to me compared to Kay." Paul wants to make sure that fact is made known.

George smiles sadly and nods, "I'll just let her off, I guess." He whispers with defeat. What else can he do? Loretta will only get worse. "Let her feed off of some other poor bugger."

"If she's not happy with you, Georgie, do what you gotta do. It's not fair to you; especially since you're my friend." Paul says, feeling like an older brother to his best mate. He's always there to lend a hand or pitch in with advice.

With a smile and a quick nod, George gets up and goes to the kitchen to fix a nice cup of hot tea to ease the pain…

A/N: Poor Georgie... :( Stupid Loretta... Can't stand her. She was a pain to write.  
This took FOREVER, so be kind and tell me what you think. lol I loved the part where John's in the bath xD. Obviously, I got that from Hard Day's Night. That's an awesome movie, folks. :D

Kay


	10. All You Need is Love!

A/N: Okay, just a couple of things... Thanks for the apology from the reviewer. (: I was just a bit appalled lol so don't worry about me being mad anymore. I've never gotten bad feedback before, so in a way you've kinda helped me through a challenge. Thank you!  
Second, I'm sorry for taking forever to update. This chapter is HECKA long and took me ages to write because I couldn't let it end so soon. Personally, I think its a bit rough and I was too lazy and excited to read through it thoroughly 10 times like I usually do before posting. (yes... 10 times... xD)

Oh and don't worry, Loretta doesn't need to be taken care of. Georgie's old enough to handle her. (; He's gettin' a new gal soon anyway... (surprise surprise!)

John... hm.. I'm sorry, guys, but Kay and him go at it AGAIN towards the end. It HAD to happen, sadly. But thanks to Ringo and Flower wth the whole terrible Mod outfit thing that's gonna happen next chapter, I think Flower's gonna be Johnny's new best friend. lol (Phoenix, in real life, read the chapter when John got coffee all over him and thought he hated her for trying to help, so I had to reassure her that he doesn't with this..)

PAul! lovelovelove! God, what if he found this... lol Um, I'm sorry for writing so much about him and Kay. The story was INTENDED to focus on Ringo and Phoe, but since Phoenix is like my best friend, I found it incredibly awkward to write lovey scenes for them. That's why I designed their special relationship to be childish and adorably sweet. :D So I'm sorry if reading too much Paul and Kay is too much for some of you out there. lololololol

Enjoy and REVIEW or I'm sendin' the Nowhere Man on you! ;D  
Kay

DISCLAIMER: PSh, if I owned these guys, I wouldn't be wasting my life writing about them. Just wait till I get a damn time machine... heheheh ;D

Ch 10  
_All You Need is Love  
__Liverpool, 1965  
__Meanwhile…_

"I love fish and chips." Ringo licks his lips hungrily and starts to devour one of his favorite snacks. He and the girls are walking their way back to their apartment and had just stopped at a local fish and chips stand to get some lunch.

"This makes the American stuff look like rubbish." Kaila agrees, stuffing her face while carefully balancing shopping bags on her arms. Together, she and Phoenix have a total of twenty bags full of groovy attire.

"Will you guys _stop?_" Flower whines. "I'm a freaking vegetarian! Quit rubbing it in!" she pouts, looking at her cheese sandwich grumpily. She feels left out.

"You can always come back to the world of meat lovers, Flower dear." Ringo teases, kissing her hair lovingly. "Till then, we'll remind you of what you're missing." He winks.

Phoenix smiles and rolls her eyes. "Whatever, at least I'm _trying_ to save the animals instead of helping to kill them off." She says.

"Oh stop! Just eat your damn sandwich and quit tryin' to condemn us of our eating habits." Kaila scolds jokingly. "Say, Ringo, where are we exactly?" she asks, not being too familiar with the area.

"Penny Lane." Ringo answers with a shrug. Kaila and Phoenix look at each other with excited eyes and big smiles. They mouth _Oh my gosh! Penny freaking Lane!_ Ringo, who is in the middle, looks at them with a confused grin. "Something funny?" he asks, not sure if he should be playing along or not.

"We're just super happy to, um, be here with you guys!" Kaila attempts to cover up their fan-girl moment. "You don't know how gear it is for us." She laughs nervously.

"Yeah, you guys are amazing for letting us stay with you until we go home." Phoenix adds in with a wide smile.

"Go home?" Ringo turns sad then and looks down at his Flower with a frown. "You- You're not gonna stay with me?" he asks with disappointment. _Not another one…_

"No! No, we're staying!" Kaila reassures quickly, glaring at her friend. _What the hell is wrong with you? _Her eyes say. "Flower just means that until John gets fed up with me and kicks us out!" she tries to sound convincing.

"Yeah, exactly!" Phoenix backs up quickly, smiling up at Ringo. "I'm not going anywhere!" she kisses him. Kaila nods approvingly. She can't stand the thought of leaving _now_. Not when she and Flower have just won the hearts of two of the greatest musicians of all time. She's planning on staying until the end, the present.

"Paul won't let that happen, Kay; I promise." Ringo winks. Putting an arm around each of the girls' shoulders, he happily walks them on down another corner with a happy grin on his face. He gets to keep his bird after all.

"Had your fun, then?" Paul asks grudgingly as John Lennon finally walks out of the bathroom with a navy robe on and a white towel around his neck. He notices that the man's skin isn't even wrinkled from the water. "How did you- ?"

"I'm just _that_ good." John explains smugly, walking into his room and sniffing the air. "Why the hell does it smell like effing _flowers_ in my room?" he wrinkles his nose with disgust. "Bunch of girls," he mutters, shaking his head irritably.

George walks up behind Paul, laughing. "Wow, took 'im long enough." He says. "Better make sure he didn't leave a mess…" They make their way into the bathroom and find a terrible surprise waiting for them.

"DAMMIT, JOHN!" they shout angrily. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you!"

The bathroom is completely soaked and full of bath bubbles. Suds cover the lou, sink and counter and overflow from the tub. John's submarine collection of all different colors, the yellow one being his favorite, litters the bubbly floor.

This is no longer a bathroom, but a wonderland of submarines out to sea in an octopus' bubbly garden.

"There's no way I'm cleaning this!" Paul wails, pulling at his hair in distress. "Oh, Kay's gonna have a cow when she gets home!"

"Looks like you're already having one for her." George remarks quietly, shaking his head with regret at the mess.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Paul roars. "This is just too much!" he starts to head out of the door, but George stops him.

"It's what he wants, Paul. Don't give him the satisfaction." He says wisely.

"I can't take it any longer, Harrison! He's drivin' me mad here!"

"Am I? Then my scheme's workin' just the way I want it." John intrudes happily, observing his friends in the hall, still in his bathrobe.

Without a word, Paul forces himself to pass his arse of a friend and continues his way silently to the kitchen. George follows and rolls his eyes at John. "You're makin' him into a diva, y'know." He scolds.

"Ain't it great?" John smiles smugly.

"Yeah, Kay'll just love it." George bites back sarcastically.

"Exactly," John whispers loudly, snapping his fingers as he walks back to his room. George sighs and catches up with his friend in the kitchen. What a day he's been having so far: making the decision to break off his and Loretta's relationship, dealing with a vengeful John, _cleaning_ and now comforting a high strung Paul.

"So, are you seriously gonna cut our hair?" Kaila asks Ringo anxiously, hoping he was kidding earlier before.

"Aye, I am!" Ringo answers happily, skipping down the hall towards their apartment door. "I can't wait to see what the fellas did with the place!" he jumps around in circles, waiting for girls to catch up.

"He's so cute!" Flower marvels with a giggle. "I love how he can be childish about almost everything!"

"Let's just hope he's not when it comes to people's hair and scissors…" Kaila says worriedly, biting her lip.

They all walk inside and find the back of John's head and the sofa. He's watching some British comedy on the telly and laughs at a joke they had just missed.

"Where's everyone?" Ringo asks, dumping his load of the girls' clothes next to the coat rack tree. Phoenix and Kaila do the same and begin taking off their coats.

"The bathroom." Answers John with a chuckle, looking back at them, "Hey there, princess," he greets Kaila with a wry smile. "How goes it, fire bird?" he nods at Phoenix happily.

Phoenix grins, "Howdy, John!" she walks on over and plops down on the sofa next to him. Simultaneously, they both recline their feet on the glass coffee table, smiles plastered on their faces.

Ringo laughs, "Aw, look my best mate is bonding with my girl! How sweet!" he nudges Kay. "Let's go see what the other two are doing. In the bathroom you say?" he asks John.

Lennon waves him away without looking away from the telly. "Yeah, yeah,"

He answers lazily.

"Have fun," Phoenix says just as vaguely.

Ringo and Kaila walk down the hall while John turns to Flower. "You're not so bad, y'know." He says with a grin.

"I know," Phoenix says indifferently, like it was an obvious observation. "You owe me and Ringo big time, by the way."

"Why's that?" John asks curiously.

"You'll see." She answers, not wanting to give away the surprise. Oh boy was he going to love her for this…

"Hello, hello!" Ringo calls brightly, knocking on the bathroom door. "Anyone in?" he asks.

"Don't open it!" two voices, sounding a bit frustrated, emit from inside.

"What the hell are you doing in there _together?_" Kaila asks suspiciously. "We're comin' in, like it or not!" she shouts defiantly.

"Better not get suds all over the hall carpet!" This is George.

"Yeah, love, make sure Ringo doesn't get too excited!" That's Paul.

Kaila looks at Ringo, confused, but they both shrug and proceed to open the door. "Oh my," she gasps, observing the mess.

"BUBBLES!" Ringo cries hysterically, wanting so much to jump in dog-pile style like it was a bundle of raked leaves on a fall afternoon. He jumps in place impatiently. "Aw, can't I, Kay?" he begs childishly with a pout.

"NO." the other three says at once.

"We've been trying to clear this all up for the past hour!" Paul whines, looking at Kaila for sympathy.

"Yeah, Johnny did this for revenge for that damn coffee stunt you pulled this morning!" George throws an accusing glare at the girl.

"None of that would have happened if he didn't get himself wasted last night!" Kay defends herself, crossing her arms.

"You know you would have found a reason to do it all the same." Ringo smiles teasingly.

"That, my friend, is most likely true." Kay admits with a sly grin, "but I'm still not to blame for his bloody actions, now, am I? I wouldn't have lost my temper if he didn't insult me when I was _right there_ in the room." She says bitterly.

"John _always_ insults you." George contradicts.

"And you're _always_ in the room when he does it." Paul admits with an apologetic half-smile.

"WHATEVER!" Kaila shouts irritably. "I'm not the one who threw a freaking beach party in the bath- Are those _submarines?_" she asks incredulously, forgetting her speech. She's spotted the collection in the tub.

"Yeah, John likes to play with them in the bath." Paul explains with a grin.

Remembering _A Hard Day's Night_, Kaila laughs uncontrollably. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JOHNNY PLAYS WITH BATH TOYS!" she skips out of the room, leaving the boys to continue cleaning the mess and makes her way happily back to the parlor.

"What're you squealing about now?" Phoenix asks impatiently, trying to watch the program on the telly. _This is so cool… Vintage T.V shows…_

Kaila ignores her, "Johnny-boy!" she bursts happily to a very wide eyed John.

"…Kaila-bird?" He answers unsurely. _What's she gonna do now? Pour bath water on me? Knew I should have drained the tub…_

"_Do you want to know a secret?" _she begins singing. George, Paul and Ringo appear then, surveying the scene curiously. "WELL?" she asks when John looks at her like she's on something _not _related to tea.

"Um… yeah?" he answers, not believing what he's seeing right now.

"_Do you promise not to tell!" _

John nods slowly. Ringo and the others attempt to stifle oncoming giggles. Phoenix shakes her head, knowing what's coming from past experience…

"_WHOOOOA! Closer! Let me whisper in your ear! _Ha, fat chance." She adds. "_Say the words you long to hear! JOHNNY PLAYS WITH TOYS! OOOOOH!"_ Kaila finishes the, erm, awkward song and takes a low bow in front of a very silent Phoenix and a very wide-eyed John. George, Ringo and Paul laugh hysterically.

"…What the hell was _that_ exactly?" he finally says, almost speechless.

"Probably the best performance in my career. Great cover don't ya think?" Kaila answers proudly.

"Here, here!" Paul shouts with enthusiasm.

"Who would hire _you _as a performer?" John asks incredulously, "You're terrible! Harrison doesn't sing it like _that!_"

"Hey, hey!" Kaila raises a warning brow. "You haven't heard _nothin'_ yet, sweetheart. That was just my killer voice meant to murder your hearin'." She explains happily.

"Well it certainly did its effing job." John mutters. "Now move!" he shouts, "You're in me and Flower's way of the telly!"

Phoenix shakes her head with a blushing face. "_Why _did you have to do that with me here?" she moans. "You're an embarrassment every time something actually _cool_ happens to us!"

Kaila smiles, "What're friends for, Phoe?" she walks over to the huge pile of bags near the door behind the couch. "I'm puttin' these away since _somebody_ is too busy hangin' round a killjoy over here." Gathering up the mound in her arms, she begins to head for George's old room, now belonging to herself and Phoenix.

"I'll help you, doll." Paul offers sweetly. "Ringo, help George with the mess in the lou, will ya?" he adds quickly.

George rolls his eyes, "He's just gonna play around in the suds…" he mutters with annoyance. "C'mon, big nose." He leads Ringo by the sleeve after Paul and Kay down the hall to the bathroom.

Ringo giggles, "Bubbles, bubbles everywhere!" he sings.

Hours later, Kaila squirms out of Ringo's grasp as he attempts to drag her out into the living room. "NO! I DON'T WANT THEM TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!" she screams.

"You look fab, Kay!" Ringo insists for the hundredth time. "Really, _I_ should know."

"When I say I wanted a trim, I didn't actually mean ALL of my damn hair to be hacked off, Richard!" she snarls bitterly, shoving him away and stopping near the living room entrance. _Might as well get this over with…_

"I thought you needed the extra layers!" Ringo says with shock. _How rude!_

"Will you stop whining and be grateful!" Phoenix comes out of the bathroom, feeling pampered and refreshed. Her hair is no longer pulled back into a bun, but is cascading around her shoulders, curled into spiraling ringlets. Ringo worked _extra_ hard to make sure it looked good and he thought he succeeded fairly well.

Kaila's hair, however, is a different story. Her dirty blonde hair with crimson highlights is no longer flowing past her shoulders freely, but is cut and layered with the back cropped and the sides going slightly past her chin. Her bangs, formerly fashioned to the left side, now go across her forehead and get in her eyes, which she detests fervidly.

Phoenix skips past her friend into the living room, dragging Ringo along by the hand. "Howdy, everyone!" she greets loudly. George looks up from his guitar picking while John and Paul look up from their many drafts of music. They've been practicing while Ringo was styling away with the girls' hair.

"Oh, hey!" Paul exclaims, pointing at Phoenix. "Someone got a bit of a change-up, yeah?"

Phoenix rolls her eyes, "No shit, Paul." She mutters.

"Don't be rude, Flower." Ringo warns kindly.

She smiles sweetly, "Who, me?"

"Leave her be, Rich," John interferes, "she's only statin' the truth."

Kaila shyly flattens herself against the hallway wall, hoping not to be seen. She's slightly nervous and her rage of confidence is now extinguished.

"I have an idea!" Phoenix says suddenly, getting comfortable with Ringo on the arm chair. "We should go to the Cavern tonight! Kaila and I have always wanted to see it in this time." She hopes that this will give an opportunity for her and Ringo's evil plan of making Kaila look more like a clown with her recently bought attire.

"Sounds gear." John replies. "I need to find a bird for tonight, anyway…"

"Loretta and I are kinda endin' now." George says with a frown. "I don't think I should invite her since I'm already planning on signing off the relationship."

"Meet new friends!" Paul suggests with a wicked grin.

"Yeah, I'll share if you want." John shrugs, organizing the papers of lyrics.

"C'mon, Georgie, it'll be a gas!" Ringo chimes in, ruffling Flower's hair. "And I wanna show my bird off with her new little do and all…" he smiles fondly and kisses her.

"Speaking of which, where's mine?" Paul wonders, looking around. "She still getting done up or somethin'?"

"Nah, she's hiding." Phoenix explains casually. "Go find her so she can feed us dinner." She commands, realizing her sudden appetite.

"Not Italian again…" John mutters, wrinkling his nose.

Paul smiles, "Hide and go-find-Kay!" Kaila hears this and runs for her and Phoenix's room to go hide in their closet.

"Ooh! I wanna play, Paulie! Pick ME!" John jumps off of the couch with sudden excitement.

"Shove off! It's _my_ game, Lennon!" Paul waves him away with annoyance.

"Don't be a blue meanie!" John whines with a nasally voice. He stomps his foot stubbornly and marches to the kitchen door loudly, opening the door while saying, "I'm stealin' a cookie!" with a five-year-old grumpy pout. Paul smiles smugly with satisfaction and makes his way for the hall.

George gets up and stretches, heading over to the coat rack. "I'm gonna break it to Loretta… just to get it over with." He mumbles, shoving his arms through his jacket's sleeves.

"You're breaking it off right before you go out?" Phoenix asks. "Aw, Georgie! Want me and Ringo to come along for support?" she smiles at her friend sadly, wanting so much for him to feel better.

"Yeah, we'll get some ice cream afterwards!" Ringo adds hopefully, putting an arm around his girl.

"I could use a pep talk…" George mutters thoughtfully, "so, yeah, you should. Let's go; we'll steal John's car." He grabs the ring of keys on the hook next to the door frame and goes out into the main hall of the building. Their apartment is on the top floor, which means a _lot_ of stairs because Ringo loves to race.

"I guess they'll know we're gone when they find out." Phoenix shrugs, hopping off of Ringo and taking his hand to lift him up. He leans down and kisses her neatly on the lips before leading her by the hand across the room and out the door.

"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" Paul shouts after the apartment door shuts firmly. "Where are ya, honey?" he impersonates an Elvis Presley voice.

Kaila shrinks against the closet's close walls. Usually, she'd be eating up all this attention right off the plate, but considering the present circumstances and outrageous hair, she'd rather not at the moment…

"_I'm looking through you! Where did you go?" _Paul sings to himself while going through his own room before moving on to the now clean bathroom. He checks behind the shower curtain, the towel closet, under the sink, the lou itself (idiot…) and walks out completely puzzled. Since the other side of the apartment is the kitchen and laundry room (and the parlor, of course) he knows that Kay has to be on this side, where all the rooms are.

"_I thought I knew you. What did I know?" _he breathes as he searches John's room (of all places). He even checks underneath the bed. Still, she's not found.

"_You don't look different, but you've still changed…"_ Ringo and George's room is done with… So, obviously, she has to be in her and Flower's.

"Come on out, lovely. I miss seein' your pretty face!" Paul calls as he enters through the threshold. Kaila stiffens at the sound of how close his voice is. _Go away!_ She squeezes her eyes shut and waits with a hammering heart.

"You're gonna be fine, Georgie." Ringo reassures sweetly as his friend drives silently through the darkening town of Liverpool. "Just remember to stay calm and be sincere."

"I can't believe this…" George whispers frantically, shaking his head as he turns another corner.

"That you're finally getting rid of a girl you _don't _like?" Phoenix asks with confusion from the back seat.

"No," says George, "That Ringo is giving advice on birds. It's incredibly unrealistic." He sighs and halts the car at a stop sign.

"I can be helpful relationship-wise!" Ringo defends with a pout. "Can't I, Flower?" he asks hopefully.

Phoenix giggles, "Um, yeah, of course!" she ducks her head to stiffen her laughter. This is just too adorable to bear.

"We're here…" George gulps nervously. "Should I, er, go in alone?" he gazes up at the towering white brick building that is Loretta Martin's home. It looks incredibly intimidating and not at all inviting, but cold and foreboding. An orange light comes from the lower level, the parlor area, and the girl's silhouette is seen through the filmy white curtains. She seems to be lounging on a sofa with a book keeping her company.

"Well, think about it," Flower interrupts George's dreading thoughts, "On a scale for awkwardness of one to ten, how bad do you think it'll be for you if me and Ringo go in while you _break up_ with Loretta?" she tries not to sound too sarcastic.

"What the hell kind of pep talk is that, Flower?" George shoots back.

"I think what she's trying to say," Ringo interferes quickly, "is that we're here for you, but not physically for times like these." He pokes George's chest, right where his heart is. "We'll be with you the whole time in _there_."

"Yeah, what he said." Flower smiles apologetically. "Sorry," she adds.

"No problem…" George mutters, "Just nervous, y'know?" he takes a deep breath, exhales shakily and opens the car door firmly. "Won't be long." He says as he exits.

"Poor lad…" Ringo sighs sadly and turns back to Flower. "Wanna play a game?" he asks with a sudden brightness.

"I don't understand why you think it looks _terrible_." Paul shakes his head with disbelief as he smoothes out the short dirty strawberry blonde locks of Kay's hair, surveying its new texture. "It's actually pretty fab, I think." He smiles.

Kaila huffs with a sulky expression. Paul had finally found her curled up in the closet and they are now sitting on her soft blue comforter Indian style, Kay on his lap. "John won't think so…" she mumbles indignantly, fiddling her hands nervously.

McCartney leans close to her ear, "Should his opinion matter?" he asks in a low voice, catching the scent of lavender and tea leaves in her hair.

Kay turns her head to meet his hazel eyes. He looks so tired, but then Kay's noticed that his eyes give his expression that effect. Just looking at them makes her feel trippy and off balance. "I hope you know," she whispers softly, "that I love you, James." her voice is nothing more than a murmur.

Macca rests his forehead on hers, their noses almost touching. They both close their eyes and breathe in silence. He's never felt so at peace before, never been fully at rest and blissful. No other girl did that for him in the past. "Believe me," he finally whispers back. "I'm no longer wondering." His hand finds her face and gently beckons her even closer to have her lips greet his. No fireworks go off, just raining peace.

George walks out of Loretta's house feeling better than before he went in minutes before. He had just explained his thoughts to the girl and she had tearfully bid him to leave without any further comment. The relationship is off; finished. No drama, no complications, just separation.

After settling back into the car, George drives Ringo and Flower to the local ice cream parlor and buys them all a cone with double scoops. Ringo, being Ringo, orders his with chocolate glazed over chocolate ice cream with chocolate cow shaped sprinkles. When he tries to order a glass of chocolate milk on the side, Phoenix kindly reminds him that he can get some back at home and he changes his mind reluctantly.

Phoenix's cone is piled with strawberry ice cream and whipped cream with a smiley face drawn in with sprinkles and a cherry. She had demanded that she was to do it herself to make the face just right for George's money's worth.

George is still working on his melting plain vanilla cone when they all pull into their parking space before their apartment building. After Ringo leads Flower out of the car like a gentleman, George makes sure all the doors are locked and makes his way after the couple into the building. He hopes that tonight's plan of going to the Cavern Club will makes his mood slightly better.

"I KNOW HOW TO MAKE COOKIES, DAMMIT!"

"WELL THE RECIPE DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT BURNING DOWN THE WHOLE DAMN BUILDING, NOW, DOES IT, LENNON!"

"SHOVE OFF, YOU MISERABLE-"

"OH, DON'T EVEN _TRY_ THAT CRAP ON ME!"

This lovely argument is heard fairly well as George walks off the elevator and finds Ringo and Flower fixing their ears to the apartment door. "What's all this?" he asks, licking the last of his ice cream before noisily crunching the cone into his mouth.

"They're at it again…" Ringo mutters with disappointment, noticing his friend's arrival. "We should hurry up and get in to make them sign a peace treaty before it's too late."

"It makes great television." Phoenix comments thoughtfully, nodding her dark haired head. "But it's probably best to save poor Paul from this…"

George shoves in the key and opens the door, chuckling under his breath. What a bunch of misfits he and his friends are sometimes… "Anyone noticed we'd gone?" he calls to an empty living room as he and the other two file in after, sliding off their coats.

"THANK GOD." Kaila shouts from inside the kitchen and storms out to see the arrivals. "I've had it with that idiot!" she screeches. "He _ruined_ my kitchen, Georgie! Flour is _everywhere_."

"She's right here, actually." Ringo points to _Flower_ and walks on to the kitchen to observe the damage. "What's up with Johnny ruining all the Spring Cleaning today?" he says as the door swings closed behind him. Paul and John are sweeping up the white dusty powder that covers the yellowed square tiles.

"Was only makin' cookies…" John mutters with annoyance. "Ad then _she_, or shall I say _IT_-"

"John," Paul warns, shooting a glare.

"…came in to find me _accidently _setting fire to them in the oven." John finishes, ignoring McCartney's stare. His voice turns high and girly now, "Then she started going off on the mess and how poor Paulie and Harrison worked their arses off all day _cleaning_ like the oh-so-splendid gents that they are to please her!" he rolls his eyes. "Bitch," he mutters.

"Watch it!" Ringo and Paul shout at the same time.

"I call 'em as I see them!" John retorts bitterly, slamming the dust pan down on the floor to sweep up the flour.

"Oh, then she should be allowed to do the same!" Paul fumes angrily. "Hurry up and get this cleaned so you can get ready for the Cavern tonight!" in a rage he storms out of the kitchen, just as Kay had did not too long before.

Ringo shakes his head at John and mutters something about chicken wings as he exits as well. John tries to calm down his temper and get the job done and over with. His brilliant plan of a day full of revenge hasn't been giving him much laughs.

A/N: Oh my gosh. After posting this, I've totally forgotten that everyone already went to the Cavern a couple chapters ago... O.O SNAP!  
um... well how about... AW CRAPPPPPP. Let's just have the boys perform there instead, 'kay? Maybe they get a call from Eppy or somethin'... I'll work it out while you lovely people REVIEW.  
Kay


	11. From Me to You

Ch 11

_From Me to You_

_Liverpool, 1965, Outside the Cavern Club_

_10 P.M_

"HA! Who invited the clown?" John says as the girls walk up to the guys at the entrance of the club. Apparently Mr. Epstein decided that the boys were to play a last minute gig at the Cavern instead of giving them a free night. So, the boys took a private car and decided to have the girls meet them when they're ready.

"Wha- What d'you mean?" Kaila asks, becoming self-conscious. She fiddles with the hem of her deep purple dress she bought earlier in the day nervously. First her hair, now this…

"What were you smokin' when you were gettin' ready?" John jeers, enjoying her humility.

"Phoe?" Kaila looks at her friends with disbelief. "Ringo!" she can't believe this! They said she looked all right before she got it!

"Um…" Phoenix shuffles her feet on the sidewalk nervously. "Well, ya see…"

"Oh, I'm seein' somethin'!" Kaila fumes angrily, putting her hands on her hips crossly. "What the hell did you get me into?"

"I think you look fantastic!" Paul ventures in an attempt to save his friends from a grave mistake. Mess with Kay and you'll never live the same again.

"Yeah!" George seconds, stepping forward to take Kaila's hand, "Completely ravishing!" he says, pulling her away from Phoenix before she snaps.

Kaila jerks her arm away. "You did this for _him_, didn't you, Flower?" she shouts, pointing at John's smirking face. Phoenix smiles sheepishly, but doesn't answer. "What the hell!" Kay screams, clenching her hands into fists.

"Now, now!" Paul pushes past Ringo and John. John starts snickering while Ringo looks at his feet sadly. He feels a bit guilty for what he helped commit. "Let's not get so wound up, all right?" Paul softly takes his girl by the arm, but she hardly notices his presence and keeps on glaring at Phoe like she's waiting for her to explode.

"I'm leaving." Kay growls.

Phoenix lets out a sigh of relief and looks at Ringo apologetically. _I'm sorry I got you into this…_

"Leaving?" Paul widens his eyes and watches as Phoenix leads Ringo and John into the Cavern without them. George shrugs at his friend and silently bids him good luck as he follows the others. Kay's making her way down the sidewalk, the opposite way of the apartment. "Hang on!" Paul cries out desperately, running after her.

Kaila doesn't stop, but keeps walking. As if on time, rain starts to sprinkle all around Liverpool and gets heavier within the minute. "Kaila!" Paul reaches her as she stops to wait for traffic to pass so she can cross. Being tall with long legs, she's a fast walker.

"What?" she mutters. She forces herself to avoid his eye, to focus on the rain dousing her short blonde hair and turning the color darker.

"You're gonna get sick if you stay out here in that." he says, catching his breath and taking his jacket off for her to wear.

"I wouldn't be wearing _this_ if it weren't for Flower and Ringo." Kay growls.

"I'm sure they didn't mean you harm, darlin'." McCartney fits his jacket around her shoulders. "You can wear it inside if you like." He offers hopefully.

She sighs irritably. "It's not just the damn outfit, James." Her expression is dead serious. "It's beyond that! John and I are like a cat and a dog snapping and clawing at one another endlessly!" she stomps her heal and clenches her fists, "I'm just so- so _tired!_" she bites her lip out of frustration.

Paul shakes his head sympathetically. He feels terrible; absolutely horrid. "What can I do to make it better, doll?" he whispers in her ear.

Usually, living without music (especially the Beatles') for more than three days makes Kaila severely on edge and completely chaotic.

"Sing for me?" she asks with a pleading look of a child.


	12. Something

**A/N: I'm a few days late, but this is a very special birthday chapter dedicated to our wonderful Georgie :^) I love and miss him dearly and hope that Dhani and Olivia will never forget the man he was in **_**their**_** eyes, not just the world's. He meant something more to them than he means to us. Let's not forget, all right?**

**Kay**

Ch 12  
_Something  
__Liverpool, 1965, Three Weeks Later  
__Special Dinner for George's 22__nd__ Birthday…_

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart!" Kaila brings out the long awaited cake she's worked so hard on. The whipped cream frosting explodes with sunset hues: reds, oranges, yellows… all harmonizing with one another to make a fantastic visual for the future song _Here Comes the Sun_. It was perfect for George.

"Whoa, what a trippy cake!" John marvels, his mouth almost drooling to smack his face into the fluffy frosting. He points out a finger, "May I?" he asks innocently, looking up into Kaila's eyes.

"Wait your turn." She answers coolly, still not on good speaking terms with the Beatle. Her grudge hasn't been let down for the past month and it's already almost March. John's tried countless times to be a bit nicer, complimenting her every outfit she wears now. Phoenix and Ringo, however, have earned forgiveness after apologizing three days straight. Partly, the reason why Kay took so long to pardon them was because she needed to get her ears saturated enough full of Beatle tunes before turning sane again. So Paul gave her his record player and a stash of albums he owns. Even so, Kaila always persists for him to sing to her daily and he does so without complaint.

After setting the cake down, everyone at the table awes and oohs at the girl's cake decorating skills as she carefully puts in candles, all twenty-two of them. Mr. Martin, Epstein, George, Ringo, Flower and even John shoot praises left and right.

"What's Paul up to?" Brian asks with concern. "Doesn't he know what the time is?"

"He does." Kay responds, now lighting the candles. "He's doing me some favors right now, but he'll be here soon." Without further explanation she clears her throat and straightens up. "On the count of three…" she conducts the table and starts off "Happy Birthday, George" just as McCartney walks through the door.

"_Happy Birthday TOOOOOO YOUUUU!" _He finishes overdramatically and holds out a long parcel to a very red faced George. "It's from me and Kay!" he smiles excitedly, clapping his hands and jumping up and down. John suppresses a rather ill comment.

George looks at Kaila guiltily, "N-no, you didn't have to-"

Kay shakes her head, "Don't give me that." she scolds. "Just open your present and go crazy." The phone rings shrilly then and she gets up quickly to answer it. When George hesitates she shoots him a glare and he quickly starts tearing off the wrappings.

"What is it?" Ringo asks curiously. "A puppy? I want one for _my_ birthday…" he trails off and Phoenix giggles when George and the rest of the table look at him oddly.

"C'mon, Georgie, open it!" John shouts impatiently, starting to tear off the wrapping himself. "It's easy, lad! Try it, yerself!"

"I'm not daft, John! Shove off!"

Paul shakes his head with a grin and slips away to the corner where Kaila mutters urgently into the phone. He wonders how the progress is going. Noticing his presence, she nods her head with a wide smile and holds out three fingers. _Less than three minutes_, she explains mutely. Nodding, Paul quietly makes his way back to the table without being noticed to see George just in time revealing his present from the package.

"This. Is. _Gear!_" George looks up at Paul with awe. "Thank you so much, Macca!" he grins, looking down at his present again. It's a beautifully polished hand-crafted acoustic guitar with _George Harrison_ inscribed to look like his signature on the neck. "Whoa…" he gasps, observing every detail.

Paul chuckles and takes Kay's waist as she sneaks up beside him, a happy grin on her face. "You like it?" she asks, feeling like a satisfied mother on her child's birthday.

"Like it?" John laughs. "He's bloody in love with it! How'd you get something like this, Kay?" he asks, still attempting to gain communication with her again.

"I have my secrets, too, y'know." She answers with a shrug. "How 'bout some cake?" she takes a large knife off the table and begins making slices. George gets the first, and largest, piece and he shyly begins to dig in.

Mr. Martin and Epstein decline their share and hastily explain they have business to attend to. They kindly give their thanks and wish George a happy birthday before taking their leave. "Finally!" John groans after the door closes. "I thought they'd never disappear!"

Phoenix looks at Ringo while he laughs. "What about our present?" she whispers.

"Oh!" Ringo jumps up and goes to the coat closet, reaching up the top shelf and dragging out a small box. He tosses it to George and grins. "Me and Flower saw this and thought of you." he explains, taking his seat next to his girl.

Phoenix grins and nods, "Yeah, you won't believe how hard it was to find one!"

George raises a curious brow and opens the small white box hesitantly. "Oh, I should've known…" he chortles, raising the silky object from inside. It's a black and white tie with his picture strip from _A Hard Day's Night_. "This is… just fab, you two. I didn't even know they made these!" he laughs, passing it around the room for everyone to see.

"You can wear it for our concerts!" Ringo suggests happily with a giggle.

"Oh, this is _hot_, Harrison. Gals will love this." John laughs.

"It's… original." Kaila offers in between giggles.

"Most definitely," Paul nods with a grin. "You'll have to wear it when we all go out again."

"Yeah, I'm sure Sarah will love it." Kaila adds in with a wink.

George turns bright red and mumbles unintelligibly. Sarah Parker is the bird he met up with after the band's last gig at the Cavern. She's everything that Loretta was _not_: Honest, true, pure and faithful. Exactly a kind of gal any boy should look for and George feels lucky to have her for himself.

As everyone laughs and teases Harrison about his new love, someone knocks at the door. All eyes pear at it curiously, except Paul and Kay's. The latter turns to George slyly and asks, "So are you gonna answer that?" with a knowing grin.

"Erm…" the guitarist clears his throat awkwardly, "Yeah, guess I should…" He stumbles over his feet but catches himself before meeting the floor. Laughing nervously he strides on over, smoothes down his hair and opens the door to reveal a very equally flush faced girl in a modest breezy lime green dress that reaches almost to her knees. Her smile is wide as he takes her into a big hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, George!" Sarah breathes with a soft giggle, her ice blue eyes locked on his.

"Glad you're here," George blushes, taking her pale hand and leading her to the group. He looks over at Paul and Kaila suspiciously, "I take it you invited her?" he asks.

Paul chuckles and Kay beams, "She's John's present to ya!"

John nearly chokes on a piece of cake, surprised that the girl has actually said his name like it wasn't a disease. "My present?-"

Paul shoots him a glare.

"OH! Yeah, my present! Happy birthday, son!" he plays along and winks at Kay. _Thank you_, he mouths.

She just rolls her eyes and offers Sarah a piece of cake. But at least she smiled.

Two hours later, the group is all gathered together in the parlor; lounging on the sofa or floor while laughing and occasionally paying attention to whatever is on the television.

Phoenix walks in the living room looking frustrated and Kaila asks what's wrong with concern.

"Ringo hasn't come out of the bathroom for freaking forever!" she complains. "What the hell is he doing?"

John snorts and mutters something about taking care of one's business, but Kay doesn't hear. "What does one usually do in a lou, Phoe?" she asks with a sarcastic smile, leaning in closer to McCartney on the floor.

"Ugh! That's not what I mean!" Flower wails with frustration. "The sink's been running water for the past twenty minutes! What if he's drowned or something? I tried asking if he's all right, but I only hear this gross gurgling noise!"

Kaila shakes her head incredulously while John asks, "Well did you try walking in?"

"I don't wanna walk in on something I don't want to see!" Phoenix looks at him with shock.

"Then why are you having _me_ do something about it?" Kay asks, confused and slightly insulted.

"Oh, you've seen worse." Flower waves her friend's concern away. "I'm sure you can handle anything if you've handled _John_."

"Hey, hey!" Kaila snaps. "Watch it!"

Sarah laughs and nearly falls off the couch from her spot next to George. Her curly dark brown hair curtains around her frame from doubling over and laughing so much. George looks amused and strokes her back with a smile. He finds her laugh something he can listen to anytime.

"Are they always like this?" Sarah gasps, trying to stifle her giggles and looking at George inquisitively.

"Except when they're sleeping." He answers, watching as Kaila, Paul, John and Flower get up to investigate the problem in the lou.

Sarah looks at George and bites her lip nervously, remembering something. "I forgot your gift." She admits shyly, looking down at her hands. Their normally pale color is now reddening a bit; like they always do when she's nervous.

George faces her again and smiles softly. "Don't worry about it." He smirks.

"But I wanted to…" Sarah trails off.

"I think what I have now is greater than any present." George states simply, looking closely at her clear blue eyes. They remind him of summer skies.

"What about your guitar?" She asks quickly, suddenly catching glance of his newest edition to the collection on a guitar stand. George sees it too.

"It's nice," he shrugs, turning back to her, "for an object, but it's not something I can hold at night or dance with. And I'm not gonna even _try_ thinking about kissing it."

Sarah laughs and slightly blushes, feeling a bit more confident and daring as she rests her head on his shoulder. "Well, that something that _can _do those things must be pretty satisfying…"

George leans in to her, "Oh trust me," he murmurs with a smile, nearly brushing her lips with his closeness, "she is."

And George Harrison's heart is one again.

**AW! :D I love Sarah! ****Finally, somebody who'll treat our babe right! Thanks to michelleandjulia for letting me use her person. She was **_**very**_** delighted to find out her roll here. ;D Tell me what you think of her in a review, will ya, please? I'll let Paul to give one of his famous winks to ya if you do… lol xD**

**Oh and I'll reveal what Ringo was doing in the bathroom next… ;D It's not what you think, trust me xD BUT you can guesstimate in a REVIEW! **

**Kay**


	13. This Doesn't DESERVE a Song Title!

**A/N: This kills. Literally, I hate this chapter. Dx It's not long enough for my taste! A chapter less than five pages long written by someone like ME fails. I hate it. **

**At least you get to know what Ringo was doing in the bathroom... **

**And I'm afraid in a couple of chapters or so something is going to change the story entirely. Just saying...**

**Kay**

**Disclaimer: REALLY? **

Ch 13  
_This Doesn't Deserve a Song Title  
__Meanwhile…_

Paul knocks on the bathroom door as he shouts, "Hey, Ringo, what's going on in there?" everyone else, including him, wait for a reply, but there's only a gurgling sound to be heard with running water in the background.

"Does Ringo usually… do this?" Kaila asks, trying hard not to laugh for the sake of Phoenix's sanity.

"Well there was that one time…" John starts.

"Oh when he…?" Paul asks, remembering.

"Yeah and you know how long _that _takes." John shoves his hands in his pockets impatiently and Paul nods in understanding.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Flower cries, getting frustrated and overly flustered. "Is anyone gonna go in there and see if he needs help!"

John chuckles and shakes his head, looking at Phoenix while he explains. "Flower, if you're gonna be with Rich from now on-"

"You're gonna have to know some things about the lad." Paul finishes with a knowing grin.

John nods his head. "Some very _odd_ things." He adds.

Phoenix looks puzzled and slightly afraid. "…Like what?"

Kaila leans back against the wall and watches with amusement. _Poor Phoe…_She catches Paul's eye and he winks at her before turning his attention back to his friend.

John strokes a pretend beard on his chin. "Well," he starts off. "He has a problem."

"Obviously," Kay and Phoenix say simultaneously. Paul chuckles.

"He's an interesting fellow, he is." He nods in agreement.

"So what's this… problem?" Flower asks uncertainly, not sure if she really wants to know now.

Without looking away from her, John tells Paul, "Open the door, Macca."

"B-But it's too much!" Paul protests, suddenly anxious.

"She has the right to know!" John shouts back angrily.

"It'll scar her for life!"

"It's a risk we'll have to take!"

Paul stares at John for a long moment and nods. "Okay," he says seriously. "You're right."

"Like always," John smirks.

Slowly, Paul twists the knob of the bathroom door and easily pushes it open. And what the girls see is beyond weird and completely confusing.

Phoenix is the first to speak. "Ringo…? What are you doing?" her voice quivers.

Mouth wash bottles litter the floor and counter, along with five tubes of mint toothpaste. Foam is bubbling around Ringo's mouth as he turns around in surprise. He looks at John and Paul, feeling cheated. "Aw, guys, you said you wouldn't tell!" he whines.

"Would you care to explain yourself?" Kaila asks with wide eyes, observing him like he's gone mad. "Please?"

"I'm taking care of my oral hygiene." Ringo states proudly with a foamy smile.

"So you obsessively brush your teeth?" Phoenix asks, somewhat horrified. "Why?"

Ringo frowns. "I _like _brushing them! It makes me shiny!" he beams another toothy/foamy grin. "See?"

"This is gonna kill your gums, man!" Kaila warns with raised brows.

"But I _like _being shiny, Kay!" Ringo pouts, dripping foam down his jaw line. "And that cake we had would have made them all orange and gross!"

"Oh, we couldn't have _that_ now, could we, gals?" John says sarcastically.

"Shut it, John." Kay rolls her eyes and walks back into the hall to McCartney. "Kiss me before the trauma gets to my head." she says faintly. "I'm so not dealing with this tonight."

With a chuckle, Paul holds her close and makes all Kay's stress melt away like the sun. _She's such a mother sometimes. _

**A/N: MEH! Dx SEE I TOLD YOU! TERRIBLE! I HATE IT!**


	14. And in the End, She Loves You

**A/N: 50 REVIEWS! Thank you so much, you guys! :D **

**This chapter… I don't think anyone will like :(**

**Disclaimer: "I WANT YOU SO BAAAAD! IT'S DRIVING ME MAD!" haha Love that song… **

**Kay**

Ch 14  
_And In The End…She Loves You  
__2 Weeks Later, Liverpool, 1963  
__Early Evening _

Ringo and Flower, for the first time ever, are having a childish argument in one of the bedrooms while Kay and McCartney relax on the sofa together watching the telly.

"It's not yours anymore! I found it on _my_ porch in _my_ time! It belongs to _me!_" Phoenix's voice echoes down the hall into the living room. Kaila and Paul try their best to ignore it.

"But it's from _my_ movie, Flower! It should be counted as stolen property, y'know!" Ringo helplessly tries to fight back, but everyone who knows Phoenix knows that she's notorious for never giving in to her opponents.

Paul looks at his girl curiously, watching her expression closely for a breaking point. "Are you-"

"Don't even." Kaila interjects, holding up a hand to silence him.

He chuckles and resumes listening to the fit and starts to stroke her hair. Her once honey blonde color has started to darken since her time here. He's always wondered what it looked like in her natural style, knowing it's only dyed.

George and Sarah walk out of the record store with brand new albums tucked safely under their arms. They smile at one another and dash through the rain to the car for safety.

"Run for your life!" George screams wildly, catching the brunette from behind and twirling her around while she struggles to open her umbrella.

Sarah's laughing leaves her breathless as she finally unhooks the stubborn clasp and soon she and George are protected from the rain. "There we go!"

George's hands find themselves planted lovingly on her waist and he looks down at her with a slight smirk. He wonders what a bird like her could be thinking at a time like this. "What's on your mind, love?" he murmurs.

Her eyes flit around nervously and a small blush creeps up her cheeks. "A lot of things, Georgie." She giggles as he rolls her eyes at the name jokingly.

"If that's your pet name for me, then I'm gonna need one for you too." He grumbles while burrowing his face into her hair, digging the scent.

"We've got enough time for that later." Sarah starts to feel a little cold from the chilling rain. "Can we go home?"

George lifts his head and looks her in the eyes before leaning in to close the gap between them. "Just one more thing." He whispers before kissing her softly on the lips, making Sarah's head spin.

After they part he chuckles, "Do you want to go home now, doll?" he takes her hand and leads her towards the awaiting car.

Sarah's face reddens as she beams up at him. "You can keep me as long as you want!" and George laughs.

Phoenix and Ringo are still fighting when John comes stomping into the living room, looking ill tempered and frustrated. He points at Kaila accusingly. "You," he growls.

"Me," Kay repeats coolly, turning an icy stare on him.

"Shut them up." John states.

Kaila glances sideways at Paul before replying, "And why should I do that, Lennon?" she crosses her arms across her chest and lifts a brow in speculation.

"I can't bloody sleep with their five year old tantrums interuptin'!" his voice grows louder and his nostrils flare angrily.

Kay smirks. "Well, you're enough of a bad arse. Do somethin' about it yerself if it's a problem." Paul snorts with suppressed laughter. John shoots a glare at him.

"She's got a point, y'know." Macca grins up at his friend.

John huffs a sigh and clenches his hands into fists. They start to drain of color. "Look," he exhales with defeat and turns tired eyes on Kaila. "I want to apologize."

Kay pretends to look surprise. "Why, John, whatever for?"

John tries not to retort but makes himself go on. "For being a complete arse towards you… and everyone else." His eyes roll up to the ceiling before meeting hers again. "Forgive me?" he asks, looking sad and sincere.

Kaila grins up at him and jumps up to glomp the Beatle with a hug. "That's all I've ever wanted to hear out of your damn mouth, Lennon." She whispers with a smile. "Of course I forgive you." she releases him from her death grip and John looks absolutely flabbergasted.

"She…hugged me." he mumbles unintelligibly with wide eyes. "Macca, did you-"

Paul smiles and puts a proud arm around Kay. "I did." He replies.

John almost trips on his feet backwards. "Wow." He breathes. "What a _bird_."

"Before he tries to attack my face and see what I'll do then, we should probably see what Flower and Ringo are going on about." Kaila suggests quickly, having second thoughts of what she's done. Grabbing Paul by the arm she drags him along. John follows silently behind.

"I'll trade you this one for it!" Ringo pleads, almost close to tears as he tries to persuade Phoenix to give back his ruby red ring from _Help!_

"Not happening. You might as well stop trying, Ringo; I'm not giving it up!"

"But _Flower!"_

"I said no, Richard Starkey!"

"What's all this?" Kaila demands while striding into the room with Paul and John closely behind. "What are you two love birds arguing about that's so important enough to wake Lennon up?" she crosses her arms.

Ringo waves up at John from his position sitting on the floor Indian style. "And how was your nap?" he asks happily with a grin.

John narrows his beady eyes. "Sleepless, thanks." He mutters grudgingly.

"The point is," Kaila continues, "is that you guys calm down before George comes home with Sarah! We wouldn't want to embarrass him like that one time _last_ week…" she shudders at the memory.

Paul laughs, "George's face was so red!" he marvels.

"Yeah, like a tomato on acid." John nods with a sly grin.

"How does that even make sense?" Kay looks at Lennon in disgust but shakes her head at him. "Whatever; forget that. Anyway, hand over what you're fighting about and you can carry on with it later." She holds out a palm to Ringo.

"It's not me whose got it!" he pouts, his puppy dog eyes looking sadder than usual.

Kay rolls her eyes and turns to her friend. "Phoe," she sighs.

"No, it's mine! You know that!" Flower scoots away from her on the floor.

There's a sound in the living room of the front door opening. "We're back, everyone! Sarah's with me too!" George's voice rings through the apartment and everyone stops what they're doing fast.

"C'mon, you're embarrassing yourself!" Kaila hisses, making a grab for the ring in Phoenix's hand. "Just hand it over for awhile!"

"Hurry, they're coming!" Paul whispers, taking guard at the door. John ducks behind the door frame and Ringo wonders if they're supposed to be playing hide and seek.

Phoenix and Kaila continue to fight silently over the ring while George and Sarah chatter their way to George's room, thinking they have the apartment to themselves for the evening. John and Paul try to close the bedroom door in time, but George catches it.

"Now whose in here?" he asks, widening the door open and taking in the scene. Phoenix and Kay pay no mind to him and Sarah widens her eyes at the spectacle.

"Is everything all-"

Phoenix sees Kay's finger hit a button beneath the gem of the ring and she screams, "Wait! No, don't press that!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Paul shouts as the girls' color start to fade to a dull grey. "Kaila, what's happening to you?" he rushes to her side and grasps her face into his shaking hands.

Sarah shrieks, "They're dissolving!"

"What d'we do?" George panics.

"FLOWER!" Ringo wails, flinging himself at her, but he feels nothing but cold air. Her body is barely visible. She and Kay are like chameleons; blending in with their surroundings and turning translucent.

Kaila's screaming, but nothing comes out. _Paul! Paul, stay with me! _He reads her lips and nods in understanding, feeling her touch disappearing from his grip. Tears spill from his eyes as he screams at her not to leave him alone. Her face is still faintly visible and he tries to remember every detail of those green eyes.

"John!" George hollers. "Help us out here, man!" he turns to his band mate helplessly.

"I can't." a very pale John Lennon states hoarsely. "Nobody can."

"PHOENIX, I'M SORRY! PLEASE- NO!" Ringo's voice splits with unimaginable grief as the only girl he's truly loved vanishes without a trace.

Paul McCartney is silent after Kay's very last words leave her mute lips: _I love you_.

And from then on, nothing is the same.

**A/N: Don't worry, there's a part two coming soon (: **

**I NEED SUGGESTIONS! What do ya think should happen and HOW? C'mon, come together and send a review! RIGHT NOW! OVER MEEE! Man, I'm unstoppable today xD**

**Kay**


	15. Part Two: Golden Slumbers Ch 15 Get Back

**A/N: I KNOW! I KNOW! CHILL OUT! Dx Geez, one little cliff hanger and you guys have freaking panic attacks... **

**Disclaimer: Did I say I OWNED anyone? NO! NOW SHUT IT!**

**Kay :)**

_Part Two:_

Golden Slumbers

Ch 15  
_Get Back to Where You Once Belonged  
__Present, 2011  
__NYC, New York, U.S.A_

Phoenix gasps for air as she is suddenly surrounded by cold night air, city lights and noise everywhere. The tears on her face are still moist, leaving their sad trail fresh and reminding her of the reason why she should be sad.

Ringo.

She's lost him for good. And there's probably no way she can get back to him again. Even though he's alive in this time, he wouldn't remember someone like her; someone who should be around his age instead of not aging a day since he's last seen her.

"Ph-Phoenix?" a broken voice, feminine, speaks from behind her and she jumps at what she sees.

_Oh, dear…_

Kaila looks terrible; sick and pasty with her hair messy and her green eyes glassy from tears. She's a train wreck and Phoenix wishes she didn't have to witness such a sight.

Kay's eyes beseech her friend with a spark of grief. "I- I didn't want to leave him!" her voice cracks as if from age. "It- It's my fault we got sent back!" guilty tears drip from her lashes and Phoenix looks at her with pity.

"We… had our chance at least." She finally says after a long moment. "To meet them, at least…" her eyes fall to the path that leads to her and Kay's residence. She looks at the house for the first time and sees two shadows in the kitchen through the window. In fact, they look a bit familiar; female at least. One even looks like-

"Wait a sec." Phoenix mutters, figuring out something in her mind quickly.

Kaila tries to get up from her position on the lawn, but Phoe stops her just in time as the door opens.

"What-?"

"Sh!"

Phoenix watches as her past self hums _I Am the Walrus _all the way to the mailbox. She finally understands what she has to do. Finding the ring next to Kay, she grabs it and dives for the porch and quickly sets the ring on one of the steps so that Past Phoenix can find it.

_Everything happens for a reason…_

Kaila realizes what's going on and quickly follows her friend as she ducks behind the bushes. They observe as Past Phoenix finds the ring on the steps, has a freak attack and runs inside. The moment the door shuts, everything is quiet again.

"What do we do now?" Kay whimpers.

Flower bites her lip nervously. "Tune in, turn off, drop out, switch on and explode."

Kaila shakes her head. "No, that line's wrong. It's-"

But she never finishes.

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME!**

**Kay**


	16. Part Two: Ch 16 Don't Bother Me

**A/N: D: DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD CONTINUE THIS IF KAY AND FLOWER WEREN'T COMING BACK?  
****BE PATIENT! Dx  
And by the by, I totally sang When I'm 64 when I got 64 reviews lol xD Me and my moments...heheh**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah… )x**

**Kay**

Ch 16  
_Don't Bother Me  
__Abbey Road Studios, 1967  
__2 Years Pass…_

Another day, another year, another studio session… And still nothing feels right anymore. The fame, the fans, the recognition… it didn't mean much to him; to Ringo.

All he wants is for his Flower to be safe in his arms again; to be with her just for a moment longer than she was the night she'd left him unexpectedly.

How long will it take for that day to come?

How many more times do he and Paul have to wish on every shooting star that passes by like Lucy in the Sky till they come back again?

How many more lonely nights does he have to spend before Flower comes falling back into his life?

How, when, where, what, will and ifs are used a lot these days in Ringo's thoughts. He doesn't even know for sure if the other lads suffer from it too. They seem to have forgotten, even Paul. Who knows what that man's thinking now? He's always surrounding himself with girl after girl, as if it's the only way to cope with the loss, and Ringo frowns upon him for that. What if Kaila knew about this? God knows she would be mortified and terribly heartbroken. He'd never do something like _that_ to Flower. Her memory is still alive inside him and he hasn't lost hope yet.

"Ringo, are you listening, man?" Paul's voice interrupts impatiently and Ringo stops his drum improvisation and snaps out of his reminiscing. He always thinks of Flower when he plays.

"Yea, 'course." He mumbles absently, fiddling with his drumsticks in his ringed hands. He looks up at Paul apologetically, "Could you repeat that, though?"

McCartney rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "I asked you to sing. We're doing your own song and you start playin' something totally different!"

Ringo frowns confusedly and looks over at George practicing the intro for _Octopus' Garden_ and then at John, who's staring off into space with a tired expression. Turning back to Paul's frustrated glare he shrugs, "I didn't know." He states simply.

Macca sighs irritably and mutters something about calling it a day. On cue, George and John come to life and start to pack up their things. Ringo sits still and furrows his brow. "Wait a sec, Paul!" He calls to his band mate before he exits.

Pausing, McCartney looks back. "What is it?" he asks suspiciously, putting on his coat.

"It's today." Ringo says, hoping that he'll know what he means.

Paul frowns, "I'm sorry?"

"Two years it's been." Ringo continues. "Don't you miss her?" he carefully watches Paul's expression and dares to elaborate. "Kaila?" He hears George inhale sharply and John dropping his guitar case. "_Christ!_" the spectacled man curses quietly.

The only difference in Paul is his complexion turning somewhat washed out. He stares at Ringo long and hard, his hands shaking somewhat as they try to keep hold on his bass. With dry lips he says in a hoarse haunted voice, "Don't say that name, please. Ever." And he stumbles out of the door before the nausea sets in again.

_She's been away from me for two years… and he has the audacity to think that I've forgotten someone like her? _Paul shoves himself into his car and roughly starts the engine. He has no hope that Kay will one day come back. And even if he ever lives till her true time era he wouldn't be able to find her anyway.

Besides, how crazy would it sound if a man in his sixties went after a nineteen year old gal; claiming to have known her in the past? He'd be far older than he already is now and people would think that he was mad! _She_ would most likely not even know who the hell he is! Or what he's talking about!

_If I could just see those green eyes again… one more time…_Paul frowns sadly. One of the things he misses about her is her lovely eyes and how they sparkled when she got excited or angry. Plus he misses her little temper she had with John. That was the main entertainment source during dinners back then. But even so, the two grew an understanding and tolerance in the end anyway; the night she disappeared.

He remembers that night so well; they all do. So many things had to be set straight, explained and figured out. And they never could find Ringo's _Help!,_ ring after that. It drove them mad just thinking about what had happened to them, but they all knew they got sent back, hopefully, to their own time where they belonged instead of someplace like the dinosaur years.

_Kay could've handled a T-Rex, though,_ Paul smiles and laughs to himself as he gets out of his car. The thought of a hungry dinosaur running away from a rampaging girl humored him and he was reminded of the time Kaila had dumped coffee onto John's head during breakfast.

Their time together was so great; phenomenal even. But afterwards… it was close to hell.

TWO YEARS PREVIOUSLY  
1965

It's a long moment before Paul stands with nausea and horror mingling together in his stomach. His face is ashy and his eyes are distant with tears blurring everything askew.

_I can't see her anymore. _

"…Paul?" John's voice is hesitant but he slowly makes his way to his best mate. "Can you hear me, friend?" he asks.

McCartney's shoulders start to shake as sobs wreck his still composure. _What am I supposed to do now? _He feels John taking his arm and leading him through the silent chaos of the room. Ringo is weeping on the floor, rolled up in a ball and rocking back and forth. Paul doesn't lend a comforting hand, but his heart still aches even more for the drummer. He's lost someone too.

George is holding Sarah in a tight embrace, stroking her long dark hair in a comforting manner while she cries into his shoulder. His eyes leak tears and give Paul a deep look of remorse. _I'm sorry_, they say. Paul looks away from the sight, feeling sick. He remembers how he used to pet Kay's hair like that; how soft it felt beneath his fingertips.

"Take care of Rich," John mutters quietly to George. His voice is empty and bleak; like a hollow tree.

Going over the threshold, Paul shakes off John's grip and the latter doesn't fight against it. He knows the feeling. "Tired," Paul mutters absently.

John watches silently as McCartney slowly makes his way to his room. He doesn't jump when the door slams; it's expected. Paul deserves to let out his emotions; to pour out his broken heart until it drips dry. That's what John did anyway. It's human nature.

He turns and walks out into the main room. So many memories were made there; all unforgettable. A familiar tune picks his brain: _Don't Bother Me_. It's exactly how Paul is feeling right now, including Ringo.

Shaking his head, John Lennon exits the apartment to rid his mind of all things Kaila and Flower. This evening has really put a damper on everyone; including himself.

_Since she's been gone I want no one to talk to me  
__It's not the same, but I'm to blame, it's plain to see  
__I've got no time for you right now  
__Don't bother me…_

**A/N: Okay, freak out and whatnot in a review… *sigh***

**Kay**


	17. Looking Through You Again

**A/N: After MANY MANY WEEKS of going through the loss of my lovely flashdrive (which has ALL of my Beatle works) I've finally discovered it under the couch in my living room! :D Life lesson: Never let your younger sister borrow tech equipment she doesn't understand. ESPECIALLY SMALL EASILY LOSABLE ONES! UGH lol**

**Oh… and I also went through some heartbreak. He's a Beatle fan too, but also a lead on good for nothin' player XP **

**Aw well. He didn't even know all the Beatles' names! EVEN PAUL'S! And when he put on **_**Yesterday**_** in his car I asked him if he knew which one sings it and he was like "UH…"**

**Yeah, I should have known THEN that he wasn't good for me lol **

**All's well now, though. Lol I don't have to worry about feeling bad writing this lovely romance drama for me and Macca anymorrre heheh**

**Disclaimer: (points at it) YOU SHUT YO MOUTH, FOO!**

**Kay**

Ch 17  
_I'm Looking Through You  
__Back in Abbey Road Studios, 1967  
__Minutes after Paul leaves…_

"He hates me." Ringo mutters sadly, still in his place at his drums. George and John didn't have the heart to leave their friend in such a bad state.

"You know how he is." George says, breaking the silence. "He shuts down whenever you mention _her_."

"_I _like talking 'bout _Flower!_" Ringo protests stubbornly.

"Well," John snorts. "That's 'cause you're not Paul." He takes off his glasses and polishes the lenses with his shirt. "He handles things differently. After all, he'd already lost someone before _her_, y'know."

Ringo shakes his head, getting annoyed. "Will you guys stop avoiding her name? It's just Kaila!" Standing up he sets his drum sticks on top of the snare carefully. "I want some coffee…" he mutters, frustrated.

"You've already had five cups!" George scolds.

"Yeah, don't be like Kai- erm- Kaila with her tea!" John stumbles on his taunt confusedly. He shakes his head to get rid of the habit.

Ringo looks back and smiles weakly. "I remember that too." he pauses at the door, suddenly alert. "D'you hear somethin'?" he asks rather loudly.

John looks at him oddly and begins to shake his head no, but then he cringes. "OW! WHO'S MESSING AROUND IN THE SOUND BOOTH, HUH?" He roars angrily.

George clamps his hands over his ears. "Did someone pull the fire alarm?"

A high pitched whining sound has blocked out all sound in the studio. The noise is so deafening the men can't move, but even if they could they wouldn't be able to. Everything has turned hazy and completely trippy with rainbow colored stars lazily filtering into the air.

Three claps, a blast of trumpet and a piano riff later, everything turns back to normal.

The only change in the room, however, is that two girls are standing close together with wide frightened eyes. Two of those four eyes are forever unforgettable.

"NO EFFING WAY!" John Lennon's jaw drops to the floor and he falls backward from dizziness. George falls back into a chair with a mind blown expression on his face.

"FLOWER!" Ringo doesn't waste a second to glomp the one person he's missed more than anyone in the world. "FLOWER, FLOWER, FLOWER, FLOWER, FLOWERRRRRR!" he chants, picking her up in his arms and spinning her around in circles.

"I've only been gone for about a moment, Ringo!" Phoenix Flowers laughs and pats the man's head fondly.

"That's two years in our time, sweetheart!" John hollers from the floor.

"T-two years…?" a small voice says behind the couple. Kaila.

John rises immediately and walks over to the girl that stands so awkwardly than usual. She's pale, shaken and very well close to tears. When she spots John she chokes on a cry that threatens to be heard.

With a sad smile Lennon comes closer and halts right in front of her. She looks to him like a small child now than she did before. "Well this is different." He mutters.

Kay gulps. "Two years?" she repeats.

"'Fraid so," he replies.

She hangs her head. "And he's not here." Her voice is dead and hopeless. It's not a question, but a statement.

"He was before you came." John corrects, lifting her chin up with a finger. He studies her eyes and notices they look glassy. Kay tries to avoid making eye contact.

"Where's he now?" she looks almost afraid to be manhandled like this.

"Home," John answers, not releasing his stare.

"Penny Lane?" her face starts to light up. Finally, something familiar.

"We got our own places now."

"Oh…"

"'Ello there, miss! Haven't seen you 'round here before!" George, now feeling better and not as nauseous, breaks the quiet moment between John and Kaila. Kay, being grateful, turns to her normal self immediately.

"GEORGIE!" she tackles him into a big hug and he laughs, feeling happy for the first time all day. To him, Kay is like a motherly sister, but now that he's much older than before, he's the big brother.

"And where's my hug?" Ringo shouts, spotting the love fest he and Flower aren't included in. "C'mon, Kaila, mine are free!"

"Gasp!" Kaila releases George and smiles widely at Ringo; "Those are my favorite kind!" she throws herself into his open arms and giggles as he growls like a bear into her hair.

"Hasn't changed a bit!" He laughs, letting her go.

"We better get Paul back here." George suggests happily. "He'd be freaked beyond reason!"

"Well, hey, that gives me an idea!" John shouts. "Let's take Kay to Macca, yeah!" he pumps a fist in the air with a short jump and grabs Kaila and Phoenix by their arms. "C'mon, let's not waste time again!"

"Brilliant idea, John!" Ringo chuckles at the spectacled man's humor, following them out. George looks longingly at their forgotten instruments then shrugs before catching up.

The car ride to Paul's was rather cheery compared to the studio session the band was having before then. Usually a day's work would be filled with argument after argument. And if not that: sarcasm. It depended on who was working with one another.

"I love field trips!" Ringo states randomly with a goofy smile while John pulls up next to Paul's residence. Kaila and Phoe look at one another and smile. It reminds them of the Ringo from 1965. Good thing, however, that he's still the same happy, enthusiastic man they've grown to love even more than before knowing him.

"All right, gentlemen; and _ladies_," John begins in a rather official teacher-like voice. "You're to be on your absolute _best_ behavior! So that means no breaking any more of Paul's teacups, Ringo!" he looks accusingly at the drummer.

"It was ONE time, John! Me fingers were shakin' so bad, I couldn't help it!" Ringo wails in defense.

"C'mon, stop bullyin'!" George breaks in. "Kay's already startin' to have second thoughts here!" he points out to the girl sitting next to him.

Kaila shakes her head too quickly. "N-No, I'm not!" she lies. _What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he's found someone else? _Kay's notorious in the areas of doubting and paranoia.

"Well let's go then!" John shouts excitedly. He's never been so bouncy and energetic like this for a long time now.

Kay feels Flower patting her on the shoulder encouragingly. _It'll be all right_, her eyes say silently. Kay nods and steps out onto the sidewalk, looking around with wide eyes. This is all new to her now after "being away" for two moments, but really two _years._

She waits for John, George and Ringo to lead the way for her and Phoenix up to the door. The house is made up of brick with a neat front garden full of flowers and a clean white door pointing out the entrance. They all approach it and John chimes the bell impatiently five or six times. Kay knows that'll only frustrate whoever's inside, obviously being Paul.

Paul McCartney winces at the sharp sound of the bell. His hand accidently slips while stirring sugar into his tea and the whole ensemble falls over. "Oh, come on!" he groans. "Dammit, John." He mutters, knowing from past experience that the interruption is his partner.

With a cloth to mop up the damage on his shirt, Paul trudges on over to the white front door and unlocks it to reveal his visitors.

George, John and Ringo stand in a row with big cheesy grins on their faces. George's, as always, looks a bit forced and Paul can't help but laugh a bit at that. "What's all this?" he asks, making room for them to come in.

"We got you a surprise!" Ringo announces when none of the men move from their places.

"Oh do you?" Paul raises a brow and crosses his arms.

"Yeah, when we saw it, we just _knew _you'd love it- ahem- or _her_." John's grin turns a bit evil; like one of a person who knows a secret and is glad the other doesn't.

Paul takes a step back. "You're messin' with me, aren't ya?" he asks distrustfully.

"'Course not, she's right here!" John reaches behind him, not breaking the closeness between the other two, and smiles sweetly up at Paul while he fumbles with something behind his back. "_Hold still!_" he growls through his teeth, not breaking the cheesy grin.

Paul continues looking at him like he's some mad lunatic.

George heaves a sigh and grows impatient. "Oh, for crying out loud, come _here!_" he turns around, grabs hold of something and when he faces McCartney again he brings another person along with him.

And Paul doesn't have to look at her twice to know who she is.

She hasn't aged a day. Even her clothes are the same from the night of her disappearance! Her hair hasn't grown at all, still staying short and neat, and her face glows with a tint of natural blush of embarrassment like always.

Her eyes, however, look at everything and anything besides _him_.

"Kay," Paul speaks her name carefully, hoping that she'll look up at him. Giving John a silent command, the others file past her to go inside and shut the door to give space. Paul notices Flower's back too, but his gaze stays on the girl before him.

"Kaila," he tries again. Still nothing, but she squeezes her eyes shut this time, releasing a few tears. Paul gets on his knees and looks up at her reddening face. She's silently sobbing.

"I didn't mean to leave you!" she gasps suddenly, as if saying that would give her more air to hold in. "It made us go back!" her eyes remain shut.

Paul studies the girl curiously, wondering what she's thinking. Did she really blame herself? "Look at me." he tells her. She hesitates. "Kaila," his tone gives a warning and she immediately opens her eyes to truly see him for the first time.

"I'm sorry," her apology continues. "You have no idea how c-crazy I went after that."

Satisfied that her eyes are finally making contact with his, Paul takes her slender hand into his larger ones. "I think I lost it more than you did, really." He chuckles sadly, remembering the studio session and Ringo from earlier.

She nods slowly. "Two damn years,"

"Looks like only a moment for you." Paul counters, tracing her hand with his thumb. "I mean, look at'cha." He marvels. "You're still nineteen and I'm-"

"Not even thirty yet." Kay smiles for the first time.

He grins back. "True."

"But I understand." Her face falls a bit.

Paul's puzzled. "What?"

"That there's someone else." She states simply.

"And why would you think-"

"Just be honest with me!" Kaila interrupts Paul's question. Her face is grave.

Paul looks at her, surprised to see that there _is_ a change in her after all. The paranoia has finally gotten to her head and she really believes that-

_Well, she _is_ right. _A voice sharply speaks up from the back of his mind. Paul frowns.

_I know…_

With an irritated sigh Kaila snatches her hand from McCartney's grip and rolls her eyes. Not even bothering to look at him, she marches into the house and slams the door behind her. "Phoe, I want to _leave!_" Paul hears her scream.

"What the hell happened _now?_" John's voice rings out angrily.

Paul takes in a deep breath and counts to ten. This time, it's _his_ fault for driving her away.

_You don't look different,  
__But you have changed  
__I'm looking through you_

_You're not the same…_

**A/N: As Mr. Kite would say: "Don't worry about it, kids, okay? Just tune in, tune out, turn off, switch on, switch off and EXPLODE!" Yeah, I ALWAYS get that line wrong… I KNOW. But do as he says and EXPLODE with a lovely REVIEW, okay?**

**Kay :D**


	18. Oh! Darling

**A/N: Yay! :D Two in one day for you guys! Love me again, huh?  
****Disclaimer: Go die in a hole, you!  
****Kay**

Ch 18  
_Oh! Darling  
__Meanwhile, in Paul's parlor…_

"What the hell happened _now?_" John bounces back on his feet just as he was getting comfy on the sofa with Phoenix between him and Ringo.

"Yeah, I just got here!" Phoe clutches Ringo's arm, who nods stubbornly.

"You can't take her away from me yet!" he warns.

Kaila ignores them and turns to George. "Can you drive me?" she asks.

Before George can answer John interrupts, "OH HELL NO! You're staying right effing _here!_" he tries dragging her with him to the sofa, but she pulls away.

"Screw off!" she hisses, glaring dangerously at the Beatle.

Taken aback, John tries to keep his ground. "Tell us what's up then!" he crosses his arms expectantly and looks at her rigid frame with an unwavering stare.

"Its over," She finally answers in a low voice. "I don't have to bother you four anymore, so I'll leave and let Phoe stay." Her eyes find her friend's shocked ones. "Where's the ring?" she asks.

"It's gone." Flower shrugs.

Kay does a double take. "Wait, what?"

"I had to give it to our past selves, remember?" Phoe gives her a _Duh, you nitwit_, expression.

"YOU MEAN I'M STUCK HERE?" Kaila's jaw nearly crash lands.

"HURRAY! OUR PROBLEM'S SOLVED!" John cheers, laughing maniacally. Kay turns her anger on him.

"No, it isn't!" she shrieks, her eyes bugging out. "I'm lost!"

"Where's Paul?" George speaks up, trying to change the subject.

"He's sulking out on the porch!" she snaps back, still upset.

"Then you're not lost." John fills in. His expression is calm again. "This is your home now; with _Paul_." He doesn't understand why she can't want that.

Kay just stares at him like he's missed the whole point of the situation. "When I said its _over_-"

"What's over?" John interrupts slyly.

"Yeah, I didn't know anything even started yet!" Ringo says, checking his watch confusedly. Phoenix rolls her eyes with a smile and takes his hand.

"FORGET THIS!" Kaila shouts with defeat, starting to stomp out of the living room. But she bumps into Paul, who's just walked in on the scene.

"Sorry," he mutters awkwardly, offering her to pass through.

"What the hell are you doing, Macca?" John hollers before Kaila leaves. He's outraged. Standing up, he storms on over to the pair and yanks Kay back into the room before she can escape. "You're just gonna leave her thinking lies, huh? Obviously there's somethin' up, 'cause if you two were normal you'd be all over her now!" he points to the vacant smaller sofa that rests before a window. "Sit," his tone is like a growling bulldog.

"Since when are you a specialist in counseling?" Kay mumbles bitterly, dragging herself over to the sofa and perching carefully next to Paul.

"Since these two were traumatized when you birds left." John shoots back sourly, pointing at Paul and Ringo. "Now shut it and hear me out."

"John," Paul sighs tiredly. "I don't think-"

"Then don't talk!" Lennon cuts him short. "Just listen, all right?"

The room is silent with everyone waiting. Phoenix and Ringo decide to ditch the awkwardness and scoot on out to Paul's back garden. George decides to stick around just in case. He and John take arm chairs before a coffee table that separates them from Kaila and Paul.

"Just one thing?" Kay asks, raising a polite hand. She's noticed something totally different and its currently distracted her.

"Go on," George allows, ignoring John's oncoming 'No.'

"Why the moustaches?" she starts to giggle. "I mean, you and John's got it good and Ringo too, but," she turns to Paul with a grin, "Yours is just ridiculous!" her giggles become uncontrollable.

Amused, and slightly relieved that the tension has somewhat dissolved, McCartney smiles at Kay as she continues to laugh. "You remember those drawings Phoe and Ringo made don't you?" he chuckles.

"'Course I do!" Kay gasps. "Yours looks exactly like the one she did!" she leans in to examine his thin strip of facial hair better, having bad eyesight and refusing to wear her glasses. Feeling like the moment is right and that he should take the risk, Paul closes in and catches her lips with his for the first time in years.

At first, she almost pushes him away, but something in the way he shows her affection makes Kaila give him a chance. This kiss says _I'm sorry _times a million with a few extra infinity _I love you's_ mixed in. When they part, still oblivious to John and George's surprised faces, Paul puts what that kiss said into English.

"There were others, after you disappeared," he whispers, looking her full in the eyes; wanting his honesty to reach her heart. "But after searching inside, I found that none of them loved me the way you did; the way you do." He takes a deep breath and waits for the worst.

But Kaila remains speechless, not breaking the connection she has with Paul's hazel eyed stare. She _knows_ those eyes; knows when they speak the heart or when they're shining lies. This time, he's true.

"I told you I loved you that night." She says softly. "And even though so much time passed for you and hardly any did for me, my heart hasn't changed its mind. Yours went through challenges, but in the end it found the answer."

"You," Paul sighs, his heart beating fast. Those words hit deep.

"James," she falls into his arms and buries her face into his shoulder. "I love you." her voice breaks.

"I won't let you down again, darlin'." He kisses her hair as she silently cries. His eyes begin to blur with tears themselves as he holds her tight. "I love ya, Kay."

"Dammit," he hears John murmur to George. "I really wanted to knock them dead with my 'She Loves You' speech." George chuckles and Paul hears the men get up silently and walk out to join the others in the garden. He and Kay sit for a long while, silently making up the time they've lost together since that awful night two years before.

_Oh! Darling,  
__Please believe me,  
__I'll never let you down.  
__Believe me when I tell you,  
__I'll never do you no harm…_

**A/N: AW. Yeah, I know; too fluffy. :P It's what I specialize in, so shut it and REVIEW! Whooooooooooooooooo! **

**Kayyyy:D**


	19. I Feel Fine

**|A/N: I NEED SUGGESTIONS! D8 I'm running low on ideas, you guys! Anything will help! And I have a poll on my profile for the story! So check that out too! Sorry for the late update! I've been WAY busy with BeatleLOVE (Mandy!) and going all fangirl with her over our lovely lads! Lol And I lost my flashdrive AGAIN, which had EVERYTHING for this story! So I started fresh! :) You're welcome lol**

**Btw… I think Kay and Paul need a pet, don't you? ;) Coming soon!**

**Kay**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah… **

Ch 19  
_I Feel Fine  
Three days pass…_

George wakes up from a very uneasy sleep. His life now has been so busy with the band and recording constantly that when he tries to shut his eyes for a couple of hours his mind won't stop working. Sarah, almost Mrs. Harrison now, worries he's starting to develop insomnia.

The smell of waffles helps wake him up more, however, along with coffee. Sarah's always up early to make sure they both get a healthy breakfast. But this morning, she's seemed to have overdone it. The kitchen area and breakfast table are perfectly spotless and she's wearing one of her best flower dresses with a daisy in her curly brown hair. George smiles at her curiously as he approaches, still in his pajamas.

"Morning, darling," Sarah smiles and takes his hand. She leads him to his usual spot at the table and has him sit down in front of his food. "Waffles are okay, right?" she asks a bit nervously, hoping everything is to his liking.

"It's perfect," George laughs, completely surprised of this. _What's she up to? _Before she can go back to working around the kitchen he stops her. "Come enjoy this with me, sweetheart. You've worked hard enough for a morning's breakfast!" he smiles at her reluctant expression as she makes his way back to sit next to him.

A few moments of quiet eating follows before George starts to think. This is clearly not like an everyday morning so something special must be happening. He goes through a mental calendar and remembers key dates in their relationship. It most certainly wasn't her birthday, or his and their anniversary has passed already! He looks at Sarah as she eats and decides to ask innocent questions.

"Special day at work, love?" he watches her expression carefully, but she just looks up and a huge grin is plastered on her face.

"Nope," she neatly pops a waffle square in her mouth and grins. Her insides are just _dying _to tell him, but she can't. Not just yet.

"That's funny," he goes on casually and turns back to his food.

Sarah's disappointed. _That's it? He's not gonna have another go or a guess? _She tries not look hurt but continues on eating her waffle silently, her mind buzzing. How is she going to tell him? It has to be something clever because _he's_ a clever guy! She wants to feel smart about this…

Then she gets an idea.

"George?" she asks suddenly. He pretends to look surprised when she does.

"Yes?" he asks innocently.

"I think we're gonna be needing that spare bedroom soon." She smiles.

This catches him off guard. He stares at her for a minute, a completely confused look on his face, until he finally understands it. Of course! The food, her looking amazing, the clean house! She's trying to butter him up before even saying anything! "Oh no," he murmurs quietly.

Sarah frowns. "What?"

"She's not moving in with us is she?" he asks, almost terrified of what the answer is going to be. He can't stand this! Why so soon?

Now Sarah's confused. "Who are you-"

"Your Aunt Agnes!" George cries. "She hates me! I can't live in the same-"

"Geo, that's not who I'm talking about at all!" Sarah starts laughing and forgets her food entirely. She looks her fiancée straight in the eye as she says, "I'm talking about someone new." Her voice is low and a bit mysterious but George still gets it wrong.

"Another man!" but Sarah cuts him off.

"George Harrison, I'm PREGNANT."

AFTERNOON

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Kay shouts into the phone's receiver, her eyes wide and face pale. She falls back onto the bed and listens to George's babbling from the other line. Paul, shaving in the master bathroom, pokes his head out the doorway.

"All right?" he asks, shaving cream melting off his face. Kaila shushes him silently and listens intently to George.

"So is she for sure?" she asks. "How many times did she check?"

Paul abandons the razor and wipes off his face with a washcloth. "Who's that?" he asks, but she ignores him.

"Well how was I supposed to know? I was missing for two years, Geo!" Kay rolls her eyes.

Paul's curious. He collapses on the bed and looks at Kaila for a reaction: Nothing. She's still going on with her conversation like he's not there. Fair enough; he'll just win her attention instead. He makes sure that there's a chance she won't get hurt in the process and readies to pounce for the right moment. A few seconds go by and he jumps, landing right on top of her and making her scream. Quickly he grabs the phone from her.

"Sorry, sir, but the lady's a bit busy at the moment!" he says to George and hangs up before Kay can reach for it. He looks at her after and smiles mischievously. "Hi, doll."

"Oh hi, James; didn't see you." She greets sarcastically. "Now why are you crushing me to death, huh?" she tries to shove him off, but that unfortunately doesn't work.

"Haven't you heard the news?" Paul asks with a gasp. "Its get tackled by a Beatle day! And _I'm _your assigned Beatle." He wags his eyebrows at her and she rolls her eyes.

"I missed the memo." She replies dully. "But I think my news is better." She grins.

Paul lifts his weight a little bit so she can breathe. "Oh?" he asks. "And what's that, love?"

"A baby's on the way." Kay announces proudly.

His jaw drops and he feels his heart skip a beat. "H-How are you-"

She rolls her eyes irritably. "Jesus, it's not _mine! _Calm the hell down, its Sarah!"

Paul immediately brightens up at Sarah's name. "Well that's just fantastic! Georgie's gonna be a dad!"

"I know right?" Kaila gushes. "It's so cute!" she kisses him on the nose and stares up at the ceiling, smiling.

"Kay?"

She looks at Paul, still above her but she doesn't mind. "Hm?"

"Couldn't _we_ try…?" he asks, his expression soft but serious.

Frowning, Kay feels bad about what the answer is. "No."

"Why?"

Well she was hoping he wouldn't _ask_, but oh well. "Waiting till marriage," she mutters, not looking at him. "We sleep in the same bed, but I'm just not-"

"I respect that."

This surprises her. She's always thought that he's been waiting patiently for her to adjust to the new time and the separation, but really he's been waiting for what her views are. She doesn't know what to say to that except "Thank you," before she feels his lips on hers briefly and he lets her up.

Phoenix Flowers feels like the happiest girl in the world right now. She's living the dream she's always wanted since middle school: going back to her rightful time period, being basically best friends with her favorite band _and_ (as a bonus) winning Ringo Starr's heart. Life is just too perfect.

For the past three days, Ringo has treated her like she's the queen of his world. Every morning, at 9:30 A.M, he wakes her up by singing a happy song (today _Feeling Groovy_) and letting the sun in through the bedroom window. After a charming breakfast of vegetarian delicacies for Phoenix and donuts for Ringo, they start off their day of magic.

And today, Ringo has planned the perfect night for his girl. He's just way too excited to wait!

**A/N: AND SO AM I! 8D **

**Kay **


	20. Ocean Child's View

**A/N: OKAY! :D THIS IS SHORT, BUT WHATEVER**

Ch 20  
_The Ocean Child's View  
_Abbey Road Studios

KAY'S POV:

I'm not the same person I was before coming back to him. Paul's definitely made a huge impact in my life. He makes my world spin and my mind always acts like it's on a trip when I'm with him. Since Phoe and I came back he hasn't left my side. He refuses to.

Quite frankly, I find that simply spazz worthy.

After all, he _is_ James Paul McCartney, but he's also the James Paul McCartney I've fallen in love with; the James Paul McCartney that's fallen in love with _me._ Okay, nowthat's just absurdly insane. Each day I have to repeat that to myself to believe it and accept it as reality. This isn't a dream anymore: Its love.

Paul and I have spent our three days of vacation (i.e. no band related happenings) together in the most simplest of fashions. He's shown me around my "new home" of London and also took me out shopping for new belongings and whatnot, occasionally pointing out fab record shops along the way. At his- or _our- _house he convinced me to share a room with him, promising to behave unless I say otherwise. It took me awhile to adjust, but I don't regret the decision.

Today, after George revealed Sarah's pregnancy over the phone this morning, is unfortunately a work day for Paul and the rest of the Beatles. For some reason he's not too thrilled about this. When I asked what I'm supposed to do while he's away he looked at me dumbly for a minute.

"You're coming with me, of course!"

As happy as I am about that, I can't help but feel anxious. During this time in Beatle History, recording sessions are somewhat bloody with arguments firing off left and right. I'm not really familiar with this particular time period, but I'm aware of the fights. Maybe this is why Paul's not looking forward to seeing the band today?

I watch him as he drives to Abbey Road with a calculating expression on his face. Usually he'll be bursting with conversation, but now his mind must be thinking too hard for him to remember I'm sitting here with him.

"James?"

He turns at the sound of my voice to look at me. "Yes, darlin'?"

I pause. I didn't expect him to hear me, so I make something up. "I can't wait to congratulate Geo for the baby." I say stupidly.

His attention turns back to the road. "Mhm…"

I stay silent the rest of the car ride until we reach the studio. This is my first time being here, so I should be having a mental breakdown right now instead of worrying. Still, the feeling still eats at me inside and ruins my Beatlemania moment-to-be.

"Howdy, you!" a voice pulls me away from my thoughts as I exit Paul's car. Phoenix, looking groovy as always, hurries on over to give me a hug. "So, how was _your_ week?" she wags her eyebrows. I blush furiously.

"F-Fine," I stutter, hiding my face behind my hair. "You?"

"Groovy," Phoe laughs. "Absolutely _excellent,_" As I giggle she waves at her favorite drummer who's getting out the car. "C'mere, you!" she hollers.

"Yes, my bright little daffodil?" Ringo skips to his girl's side and I giggle at the ridiculously cute grin on his face. He reminds me of my little brother back in-

Oh… home. I haven't realized how much I miss that. My nine year old brother, my fourteen year old sister, my Mum and Dad and even my Broadway Cast members must miss me! I haven't performed in front of a public audience in what feels like _years! _My ugly peeling orange upright piano back at me and Flower's house is probably being eaten away with age! AND MY GUITARS, LUCY AND JUDE! Oh my GAWD, I miss playing them on a daily basis! Even though James lets me use his own instruments, it's not the same… Mine have history with me; a bond, the reason why they have names in the first place.

But, since Flower gave our future selves the ring, I'll never be able to get back to any of that. By then I'll most likely be aged and grey, watching my grandchildren grow up in a world I'm so much more familiar with than I am currently. My time there has passed and this is my future.

I feel Paul's hand slip into mine and immediately I whirl around to face him. He plants a neat kiss on my lips and leads me up the stairs to the studio's entrance. Flower and Ringo follow behind, still chattering about their holiday. My mind's way too spaced out to focus on that fully, but I attempt to sound engaged and interested. I nearly sigh with relief when the conversation pauses after arriving to the recording room.

Blindly, I follow Paul's guidance and perch myself on the floor next to his chair on the rug. He faintly grins at me and pats my head like I'm a good dog before tuning his guitar, a lit cigarette in his mouth. I'm too out of it to even snatch that away from him…

But immediately my mind sharpens when I hear Phoenix shouting angrily. I shake myself and question what's going on. The others: Phoe, Ringo, John and- OH MY GOD.

Yoko effing Ono.

No wonder Flower's suddenly so murderous.

**A/n: LOL NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE CALLED "ANGRY BIRDS" 8D **


	21. The Yoko Chapter: Angry Birds!

**A/N: TOOK FOREVERRRRR TO WRITE... , NOT MY BEST, BUT W.E **

**Kay:)**

Ch 21  
_THE YOKO CHAPTER: ANGRY BIRDS_

Everyone has gone completely chaotic.

Not even a moment into the recording session, Yoko Ono has to pick a fight with Phoenix Flowers (a bird who does _not_ give mercy to her opponents.) And Kaila, Paul and John watch with stunned faces as the quarrel gets messy.

Apparently Yoko got pissed at Phoenix for greeting John with a hug. Now, Phoe _loves_ her John Lennon; always has, always will, but if someone so deviously disgusting that's viewed in her eyes prevents a single "John Loving Moment" (like Yoko, for example) that person better run for their life **(A/N: song referencccce! :D)**

While Yoko fights back with gibberish that only John can understand, Flower easily retorts back without a doubt in her mind. "DON'T YOU EVEN FREAKING DARE TRY TO THINK THAT I'M A HOMEWRECKING SLUT, YOU CREATURE FROM THE BLACK LAGOON! I ALREADY HAVE MY GUY. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CONTROL JOHN ANYWAY."

And when Yoko replies to that, Flower says…

"JESUS, JUST CALM THE HELL DOWN AND DON'T HAVE A FREAKING BABY IN YOUR PANTS! WHAT THE CRAP IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU _NOT_ KNOW ENGLISH? I'M ONLY HEARING THIS WEIRD BLUBBERING NOISE COMING OUT YOUR MOUTH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN SAYING? JOHN, CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THIS? HOW ABOUT YOU TRANSLATE FOR ME? OH WAIT, NEVERMIND! I'LL JUST SOLVE THE PROBLEM AND PUNCH HER IN THE FACE SO SHE'LL SHUT THE HELL UP!"

But before Phoe can even try to silence Yip-Yap Yoko, George runs in the room with his guitar and makes peace. "Hey! We have songs to record here!" Kaila jumps in between the feuding two quickly and pushes Yoko out the door, slamming it in her face. "Problem solved."

"That's not the _permanent _way, though…" Flower grumbles as she stalks into the sound booth, where Ringo is toggling with knobs and buttons. He totally missed everything that's just happened.

"You'll be comfy in here, petal!" he says cheerfully, kissing the top of her head. "We should be done in a couple hours or so, but if you're hungry I have a packed lunch in the office fridge, okay?" when she nods he kisses her again and leaves the booth to take his place on the drums.

John finally unthaws from his speechless state. "Christ, Flower." He mutters. "Yoko's just protective, that's all! C'mere, you poor miserable jealous girl, you." he graciously lets Yoko back in and both Kaila and Flower bristle at this. They stay silent.

Kay feels Paul tense as well. He doesn't look too happy either about Yoko's appearance. She pats his knee lovingly to distract him, which suddenly causes him to look down at her with surprise. "Just me," she shrugs with a grin. "Am I disturbing your musical flow or-?"

"No, don't leave." He interrupts. "Not with _her_ here. I might lose it." His eyes look a bit deranged before Kaila rises from her place on the floor to kiss his worries away. Paul angles his head to the side. "You okay?"

"Just trying to make things easier for ya." Kay shrugs. "Because I love you." she expects an "I love you" back, but instead Paul barely smiles and turns back to his bass.

"I know." He says simply.

_Well that's great? _Kaila's face turns befuddled and her heart instantly drops five stories down. _What's his deal? _She wonders in a paranoid manner, but shakes her head defiantly. _He's busy with work, that's all… _Her heart refuses to believe that his flame for her is dying. _He said he needs me here with him anyway! If he didn't want me, he'd say so instead of playing along or whatever…_

With a sigh she levitates her chin with her hand, trying so hard to not think of anything before she goes crazy.

Ringo's practicing his drum rolls with intense concentration. His brow is furrowed deeply while his head wobbles off beat. Phoenix watches from her place in the booth with proud admiration. Everything about this guy is adorable, every single detail. She feels so damn lucky to have him for a boyfriend.

"WILL. YOU. STOP. MAK-ING. THAT. SOUND?" A very loud, obnoxious and incomprehensible voice forces Paul out of his bass riff. Geo stutters on his plucking and John looks up from the paper he's writing on with a wide smile and sparkles in his eyes. Yoko's voice is music to his ears, of all things.

Ringo, however, doesn't hear the old bird because he's so immersed with his drumming. But Yoko makes sure he hears the second time when she takes a pair of large cymbals from beside the drum set and sneaks behind him. Before Kay can stop the old hag after realizing what she's planning, the most saddest and despicable of deeds is committed.

She crashes the cymbals LOUDLY right in his ear and EVERYONE, now including Ringo, jumps ten feet off the ground.

Ringo's eye twitches for a millisecond before he bursts into tears. "!" his cry sounds like a siren gradually growing louder and this triggers an eruption, earthquake AND tsunami from Phoenix (who's witnessed the whole act.)

She tears her way out of the sound booth with fierce speed and doesn't stop till she reaches Ringo's side and takes him in her arms. Then her eyes find Yoko.

"You," she hisses dangerously low.

"Now, Flower-" John begins hesitantly, slowly standing up from his place.

"Shut the hell up, John." Phoe darts a dangerous glare at him, a true Fire Bird red glint in her stare. "Don't even fucking dare take her side or even _try_ to defend her. Or I'll have to kill you too." She snaps her attention back to Yoko and slowly releases Ringo from her death grip to rise and stalk towards her prey.

"I can't fucking believe you right now." She growls.

Yoko just backs away slowly with wide eyes. Her frizzy black hair sticks out in all directions and she looks at John for help. Of course, he has to come to her rescue.

"Hey, lay off and calm down, all right?" he strides over to them and lays a calming hand on Flower's shoulder. Instantly she spazzes out.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?" she spews out like a volcano.

John decides to take a shot at this. "YEAH, I AM ACTUALLY."

"SO YOU TAKE A STUPID OLD PRUNE'S SIDE INSTEAD OF YOUR BEST FRIEND'S? NICE, JOHN. WHAT A COMFORT RINGO SHOULD BE FEELING RIGHT NOW."

"WELL WHAT ABOUT YOKO, HUH? SHE'S SCARED SHITLESS, FEARING FOR HER LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

This is when Kay butts in… "OH, DON'T BLAME THIS ON _HER_-"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, MISS LAP DOG!"

"LAP DOG? WHAT THE FUCK?"

And adding in Paul… "HEY, SHOVE OFF MY BIRD, LENNON. ITS _YOURS _THAT'S CAUSIN' PROBLEMS!"

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FIST, MCCARTNEY?"

"NOT WHILE I'M AROUND, HE'S NOT!" (Kay)

"OH YEAH-?" (John)

"HEY!" George intervenes the madness. Everyone stops at his voice. He and Ringo (who's still pouting on his drum set stool with his hands over his ears and eyes squeezed shut) are the only ones staying out of the mess. "DO WE REALLY NEED THIS RIGHT NOW? I'M WRITIN' A HIT HERE!" Geo rolls his eyes. "Jesus, it's like I'm surrounded by idiots everywhere I go!" his muttering continues under his breath.

"C'mon, Kay, let's get outta here…" Paul pulls the still bristling girl by the arm away from the group. She gives in and huffs angrily at John before turning away from him with disgust.

"Yeah, Macca, run away like all the other times!" John hollers after them as they leave the room. Kay has to hold Paul back when he hears, but he shrugs it off after taking a couple deep breaths.

Phoenix makes sure that she gets to do at least _one _thing to satisfy her need for revenge. She punches Yoko hard in the face with a ringed fist. "Lesson learned, bitch?" Yoko faints dramatically to the floor, making John go haywire and in search for an icepack.

George just watches Phoe and Ringo as they huddle close together and exit as well. "So are we _not_ having a recording session, or what?" he asks with disbelief. "I just found out my gal is pregnant and _this_ is how my day back is gonna be?"

Kaila appears back in the doorway again with Paul, gasping for breath. "By the by, Geo!" she shouts. "Congrats on the baby!" her smile is sincere and grand, as if everything that's happened never did.

"Yeah, mate!" Paul chips in happily. "Real happy for you! You're gonna be a great ol' da'!"

And with that they leave, with John running back in with an icepack in hand for Yoko.

George just blinks blankly. _Thanks, guys… Thanks. _

**A/N: lol RANDOM QUESTIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN: If Paul and Kay got a dog (hmmmm I wonder WHO? ;D) how would they get him/her?**

**Best answer will earn free reviews for their stories :) **

**KAy 8D**


	22. Try to See it MY Way

**A/N: I wanna salute StrawberryFieldsForever1962 for giving me the most creative idea to get Martha into the story :) You're amazingggg and I shall be paying one of your fics a visit VERY soon ;D  
Anywho, I warn you all that there will soon be a VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY surprising twist in a couple of chapters later, so don't say I didn't tell you guys sooner lol If y'all want, have a guess in a REVIEW! :D **

**Disclaimer: (NEEDS TO DIE)**

**Kay:)  
**

Ch 22  
_Try To See It My Way…_

Kaila and Paul exit Abbey Road Studios, feeling absolutely stressed about the day's events. Kay suggests that they should ditch the car and walk to the local park to make the most of the bright weather.

While he puts on some sunglasses and a fake beard and she a shawl over her hair with tinted purple round spectacles, a voice interrupts the quiet. "Excuse me, sir?"

Paul and Kaila both whirl around with surprise to find a very beautiful young woman in their presence. Long blonde hair, clear blue eyes and a kind smile makes up her features and Kay instantly recognizes who she is with a hurting heart.

Linda.

McCartney obviously doesn't know who she is yet, but he smiles politely in return. He notices she carries a camera. "If you want a photograph-" he starts.

"I'm sorry, you misunderstand!" Linda holds up her hands away from the camera that swings on her neck with flushed embarrassment. She laughs, "No, I just wanted to know if you two were all right after that nasty fight back there. Your disguises are very good, by the way." she smiles knowingly at them.

Kay frowns. "How do you know about-?"

"Paul McCartney at your service, madam!" James bows, taking Linda's hand and kissing it lightly. "And you are?"

"Linda Eastman," Kaila and Linda say simultaneously.

The photographer and Paul turn a confused eye on the younger girl. "Do you know each other…?" Paul asks.

"N-Not personally," Kay thinks of a cover up. "I've heard of her, that's all! You're a famous photographer aren't you?" she asks Linda hopefully.

Linda turns red. "W-Well not exactly… but I've been recently getting footage on the Beatles." She smiles at Paul shyly. "Anyway, I'm sure you two are pretty busy, but I've just got one more question." Her eyes find Kaila. "Who are _you_ exactly?"

Ringo lays face-first on the parlor couch looking depressed, feeling drained of energy and happiness. This day hasn't been as great as he wanted it to be. He wrinkles his nose with distaste at the thought of John defending Yoko instead of coming to _his_ rescue. Blokes before birds, that's the rule they used to follow. Now, of course, that's obviously not applying to John anymore.

Phoenix's cowboy boots click against the hardwood floor as she walks in with a glass of lemonade for Ringo. She really wishes she could cheer him up, but what else is there to do? Lemonade is the best idea she came up with!

"Here, you poor thing, drink this." Ringo takes the glass from her hand sadly, but doesn't take a sip.

"Ritchie?"

He doesn't perk up at that name like usual, but his eyes snap to Flower again. "Hm?" he mumbles in his baritone voice, showing a pout. He doesn't even smile faintly when she gets down on her knees to see him eye-to-eye.

"I feel so useless," she pouts, "because I can't make you happy again." She lets out a sigh.

"It's not your fault." His voice is muffled from the couch. "Stupid Yoko…"

"And John," Phoe adds sadly.

"Mhm."

Flower sighs again when Ringo falls off the couch and onto her lap. "Can we play tag?" he asks with a new light in his sad puppy dog blue and pushes him off before running away shouting, "You're it!"

Paul and Kay walk hand in hand as they travel through a nature path in the park. Trees swallow them up, excluding civilization and giving them the feeling of being alone in their own personal wilderness.

"She didn't even know who I was!" Kaila whines. "Don't people know that we're together, James? I'm surprised this hasn't gotten out yet!" she huffs impatiently. Although not into the fame, she would actually _like_ the public know that the Cute Beatle isn't on the market anymore. This worries her greatly.

Paul chuckles at her. "You'll regret saying that, y'know." He ruffles her hair playfully, in hopes of cheering her up, but she swats him away. "The press, the cameras, the endless questions," he counts off the pet peeves one by one. "You'll have no privacy with or without me if the world knew." He shrugs.

"_Without _you?" Kay furrows her brow. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asks in a paranoid manner.

He rolls his eyes knowingly. "Don't fret, doll. You've got my heart tied nicely to your dock permanently, I assure you." he latches his arm around her shoulders tightly and kisses her hair. "No rough waves can sail me out to sea away from you."

"As –um- comforting as that is, James," Kay tries hard not to laugh. "That was the worst and absolute most ridiculous line you've ever used." She looks up at him and smiles. "But I love you for that, so thanks." Paul grins, turning a bit red with embarrassment, and continues to enjoy the lovely green scenery with his girl.

Not even halfway through the trail the two start to hear rustling in the bushes and forest ground on the left of the path (Kay's side.) Paul goes with the explanation of squirrels playing around, but Kaila argues the thing sounds _much_ bigger and heavier than a small forest animal.

"What if it's a wolf or something?" she whispers frantically, staying extra close to James. "What if we're being stalked by a mad man with an axe?"

"_Or," _says Paul real quietly and secretive-like, "_what if it's… THE YOKO ONO __TREE__ MONSTER, ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" _he quickly hoists Kaila up by the waist over his shoulder and she screams bloody murder, making birds fly away from their homes with fright. They both stop to examine the black mass of flying creatures for a moment.

Then they hear something growl from the now silent bushes.

Kaila squeaks with fright and clings to Paul's neck for dear life. "That sound like a damn squirrel to you?" she asks with a harsh whispery tone.

"N-N-No…" Paul's frozen. "B-But maybe it's a very gassy deer or somethin'?"

Kay laughs a hard obnoxious laugh with sarcasm. "A GASSY DEER? ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS, PAUL, A _GASSY DEER?"_

"Well do you want it to be the Yoko Ono Tree Monster or-?"

"That was NOT funny, McCartney!"

"'Scuse me for trying to have a sense of humor, Ortega!"

"Don't call me by my last name!"

"Then repay the favor!"

"Are we _really_ having our first fight?"

"I THINK SO."

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"I'M NOT- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Paul and Kay tumble on the forest floor together, the latter being squished by the former. And the former is being conquered by a very large, very _hairy_, very adorable, white and grey, fluffy Old English sheepdog.

Kaila huffs irritably, preparing herself for a loud angry rant, until she finds the big white mess of fur on Paul's back. "PUPPY!" she squeals excitedly, shoving off the Beatle. "Get _off,_ I wanna pet the PUPPY!" her attitude turns to one of a five-year-old child's.

"Wait, what?" Paul rolls off and feels the large weight on his back leave as he does so. When he sees the dog his eyes widen. "_That_ knocked us down? The hell, it's a SHEEPDOG, Kay! What's it doin' out here?" he wonders incredulously, scratching his head. He watches as Kaila ignores him and hugs the big dog around the neck as it sits there panting and looking happy.

"You're so cute, cute, cute, CUUUUTE!" she chirps. "I wanna take ya home and hug ya, and snuggle ya, and cuddle ya, and pet ya, and- and- AND FEED YOU DOGGEH TREATS!" her giggles have a maddening tone, a laugh Paul McCartney's _never_ heard before this very odd spectacle. _So this is how she is around dogs… _He marvels. _Interesting…?_

"PAULIE, CAN WE KEEP HER?" Kay shouts suddenly, remembering his presence. She gives her best puppy-dog-pout to him and holds the sheepdog close to her. "Pleeeeeeeeeease?" she begs. The dog barks with agreement.

"I dunno, darlin'…" Paul starts, but that makes the sheepdog growl menacingly. "I-erm-don't think it likes Beatles…" he states pathetically.

"_She_ loves you!" Kaila corrects him. "Besides, I've always wanted one like her! My parents never allowed it back home!" she flutters her eyes at him. "Pleeeease, my love?" she asks.

"No, Kay. She's not ours to keep." Paul says firmly. "Put her back."

"IN THE WOODS?" Kaila bursts, outraged.

He starts to walk away. "Come along now." He calls back to her. "We need dinner."

"But, James!"

"Let's go,"

"We can't just LEAVE her here!"

"I'll count to ten-"

"IT'S NOT FAIR."

"Kaila Marie, if you don't-"

"MEH!"

"Excuse me?"

"I SAID MEH."

"What the hell is your deal with this dog, huh?"

"I LOVE HER."

"Oh, I see. Love a dog more than your man, is that it?"

"Is somebody… JEALOUS?"

Paul stops in his tracks. She did _not_ just play that card on him! "I dunno! Lemme just go ask Miss Linda and find out!"

Kay's heart freezes. "You wouldn't!"

"I _will_."

"Oh come on, James!"

"It's me or the dog, Kaila." Paul calls over his shoulder for the last time and walks on through the trees.

"James!" she cries, not able to move. "JAMES!"

He doesn't look back.

**A/N: Well this sucks... REVIEW YOUR GUESSES ABOUT THE PLOT TWIST! 8D**

**KaY:)**


	23. This Boy

**Since Mandy (Yes, BeatleLOVE) was SO IMPATIENT for me to get this done in one sitting last night, I decided to post this today without considering editing of any kind. lol LOVE YOU, M'DEAR!**

**DISCLAIMER: I shall shun you one day... **

**Kay:)**

Ch 23  
_This Boy  
Minutes later at John and Yoko's…_

"John!" Kaila shouts and chimes the bell of the Lennon house continuously with impatience. She didn't want to come here, but it's the closest residence out of her other friends'. The sheepdog beside her, newly named Martha, sits obediently with her tail wagging across the patio's surface. Kaila sighs and smiles down at her. "What am I gonna do with you now, huh?" she asks tiredly, petting the matted fur. "Silly gurl…"

The door finally opens and Yoko appears behind it. "Oh it's _you_." she scowls.

"Yes, me," Kay growls, "I need to speak with John." She strokes Martha's coat to help calm down. Now's not the time for fighting.

"Where'd you pick up that big ugly thing full of fleas?" Yoko asks suspiciously, ignoring Kay's purpose of being here.

Rolling her eyes, Kaila shouts into the doorway, "JOHN LENNON, YOU HAVE A VISITOR."

"Jesus, who is it _now_, Yoko?" Lennon drags himself through the entry hall to the door. He sees Kay and laughs, "Well hello there, princess! McCartney let you off his leash today?"

Kaila doesn't know if she should be offended or not. "What d'you mean?" she asks, puzzled.

"Come inside for some tea." John ignores the question and starts walking back towards the kitchen near the back of the house.

"I don't want that dog in here, John!" Yoko objects, clearly telling Kaila and Martha to do anything but enter her home.

John runs back on the word 'dog.' "Ooh, you got a puppy?" he marvels, pushing past Yoko to see. "Christ, its _huge!" _he exclaims, letting Martha smell his hand before ruffling through her hairy coat of fur. "Hello, you cute big, slobbery mess, you!" Kaila laughs at the sight.

"Her name's Martha." She informs, still giggling.

"Where'd ya get her?"

"Paul and I found her at the park. He's… um not too happy with me for keeping her." Kaila bites her lip nervously at the mention of Paul's name. "I kinda got deserted by him…" she trails off.

John looks up at her curiously and straightens up again. Without moving his gaze he addresses the annoyed woman still standing at the doorway. "How 'bout that tea, Yoko? You go brew some while Kay and I go take Martha here for a short walk." He reaches for the door, not bothering to pay attention to Yoko's jabbering, and closes it tight, rising as he does so. Kaila realizes he's much taller than she is.

"Talk tome." he says.

They find themselves outside Strawberry Fields half an hour later. Kay's been letting out all her concerns, fears and confusions. Throughout all that John's listened attentively. He silently offers her a seat on a park bench inside the entrance of the gateway. Martha goes on and starts sniffing at the endless supply of growing strawberries.

"So what are you gonna do?" he asks, looking at her sad face. Her green eyes are sparkling from oncoming tears.

"Talk to him?" Kaila suggests hopelessly. "I dunno!" she cries, taking her face into her hands. "We were fine after I came back! And just this morning, after Geo called about Sarah's pregnancy, he asked me about havin' kids and I-"

"You're joking!" John interrupts, taken completely by surprised.

Kay looks up and stares at him for a second, caught off guard. "No," she says quite seriously. "Why?"

"So he wants to get you knocked up and you said…?" he beckons for her to go on.

"That I'm waiting to be married first." She states proudly.

John does a face palm. "Well no _wonder…" _he trails off, lost in his thoughts.

"What?" Kaila asks anxiously. "John, tell me!" she grasps his arm to show how desperate she is for guidance and information.

"He's fadin' off ya!" John tells her, looking as if she should know this. "And this bird Linda sounds like she's startin' to catch his fancy." Her reaction nearly kills him.

"But he said he'll never leave me!" she protests. "He said so! You were there! You saw how sincere he was!" her glistening eyes leak tears and soon sobs pass through her. "I can't… lose him… again." She barely makes out these words in between choking tears. "I'll die first… before that happens, John… I swear…"

Comforting arms wrap around her small frame. Kaila doesn't bother to open her eyes. She burrows deep into them and cries until her broken heart runs dry from the pain. And John knows how deep this cut is. "He's not worth dying for." His voice mutters into her ear. "You're better than that, princess."

Ringo offers his hand out to Flower when she exits the car. They're standing before the gates of a beautiful ornate garden filled with flowers of all shades of the rainbow. Vines blooming red blossoms intertwine through the dark cherry wood of a gazebo that stands in the center, their color illuminated from the candles built into the structure. The twilight sky sets the mood of the place just perfectly as they walk up to it.

Flower looks at Ringo with awe. "This is- This is- I don't even know, Ritchie!" she laughs with amazement. "Why are you doing this for me? It's too beautiful!" her hands cover her face with embarrassment, feeling much too spoiled.

"That's why it's perfect for you, petal." Ringo smiles softly, leading her slowly up the gazebo's stairs. Inside a small table with dark red candles and a white tablecloth covering it sits in the middle. Two beautifully crafted black iron chairs wait to be seated on either side.

"Oh my gosh!" Flower breathes, looking at the spectacle with wide shining eyes. She lets Ringo show her to her seat and sits promptly, looking up at him with an agape mouth, totally speechless. "What is this all _for_, Ringo?" she gasps.

"You, of course." He grins, glad that she's captivated, yet clueless to what his plan is. "I've been working on this since you've came back tome." he tells her.

"Really?" she marvels. "Why?" smiling, she watches his blue eyes dance in the candlelight. They're entrancing, those eyes.

"Well…" Ringo starts a bit shyly. "You mean the world to me and… I can't imagine life without you in mine. So," he pauses nervously, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Yes?" Flower grins.

He rises from his seat suddenly and walks over to hers, getting down on one knee before her and sneakily reaching into his black coat pocket. "_So_," he continues more confidently. "I think you should stay here with me…" his hand brings out a small black box. And as he opens it, finishes…

"And be my forever love. Will you, Phoenix Marie Flowers, marry me?"

Phoenix's heart nearly skips two beats before smiling widely and squealing, "YES!" in a very loud and high pitched voice.

Ringo embraces her immediately and doesn't let go.

John walks Kay and Martha home that night, holding her hand and making every attempt he can to make her smile; telling jokes and teasing. She laughs, even grins, but John can see she's not genuine.

Before walking up the steps to her residence, John pulls her aside. "Hey," he says, looking down at her sadly. Kaila reluctantly looks up at him. "Don't be down, love." His hand caresses her face.

"I know," she mumbles. "I gotta buck up and deal with it, right?" her feet shuffle against the sidewalk restlessly.

"Not necessarily." John says, surprising her. "I'm always here to make things better. Okay?"

Kay studies him seriously for a moment. This is John Lennon. John Lennon: the man who's made every attempt to get with her. John Lennon: the man who forced his lips on hers when she hardly knew him for a day. John Lennon: the most cynical, annoying, foul mouthed man she's ever met! And now THIS John Lennon, this OLDER John Lennon (who has FACIAL HAIR, by the by,) is acting like he actually HAS a sensitive side!

…WHAT KIND OF MESSED UP WORLD IS THIS?

"Are you… seriously being a friend to me right now?" Kaila asks hesitantly, taking a step back. "Because the John _I _know is definitely not like this."

He chuckles at this. "So you're saying I don't have feelings now, are you?" his spectacles slide down his nose as he looks down at her and pushes them back up automatically.

"I'm guessing you developed them fully since I left?" Kay plays along, smiling and crossing her arms.

"Your absence _did _leave a hole in my heart." John pretends to look deep into the theory. "I guess a woman can change a man after all." He shrugs.

Kaila laughs and starts to back away from him. "You got that right." She says, turning to walk up the stairs. "C'mon, Martha, love." The dog follows obediently.

John's smile falters, "Hey, Kay?" he calls after her.

She pauses and looks back at him oddly. "Hm?"

"Goodnight," he says.

"Tell Yoko it's my fault for keeping you out late." She replies, jumping up the last steps and unlocking the front door. Before it closes behind her she shouts, "'Night, John!" like it's a last minute thing.

John Lennon sighs and walks home, wishing for more.

_Phew! _Kaila brings a weary hand to her forehead. She didn't want to seem rude for leaving him without a proper goodnight, but she also didn't want to give him ideas. The thought of her being with John just sounds ridiculous to her! Besides, Paul will be back to normal soon… He'll notice that Linda's love is incomparable to hers-

_But you know it's not. _A voice breaks into her train of thought. _Their love was true before you got in the way of things, messing up time._

"Way to make me feel like a bitch…" she mutters to herself, starting to walk upstairs. Martha's loud panting catches her ear. "Crap, what am I gonna do with you tonight?" before she travels up anymore stairs, she ponders. _The music room! _"C'mere, Martha! Follow Mummy, now."

Going back down to the first level she travels through the entry hall to a room to the left. It's where Paul keeps his guitars, bass', piano and other instrumental related things. "Sleep in here tonight, luvvy." Kay opens the door to let the large sheepdog in. "Quiet now," she warns. "Don't let Daddy hear you! And keep your paws off the Hofner over there!" making sure Martha settles down into a curled up sleeping position first, Kay shuts the door and heads upstairs to her and Paul's room, but then discovers something disturbing.

He isn't home.

**A/N: Yep... things are startin' to fall apart... **


	24. RUN FOR HER LIFE!

**A/N: alas, it's come to this chapter... sorry, m'loves :(  
Disclaimer: Go die in a hole...  
Kay:)  
**

Ch 24  
Run for Her Life  
_Next Morning…_

Kay wakes up early, still wearing the same clothes from the night before: loose blue jeans with orange flowers lining the ends and a lacy tank top she wore underneath a light sweater, which got pealed off before she collapsed on the bed.

She stares up at the ceiling, feeling completely lost and unsure of everything. How will the day go on this time? Her stomach churns when she wonders if Paul's home yet. What is he gonna do when he sees Martha in their house? Kick her _and _the dog out?

CRASH!

Loud barking, shouts of frightened profanity and most likely valuable objects shattering all over the floor make Kaila jump out of the bed and into the hall. Martha's vicious snarls and a man's shouting can be heard from the top of the stairs and the girl slowly descends to go see the commotion.

"Martha, shush!" she commands, seeing the sheepdog dangerously guarding the bottom of the stairs. The man she's blocking is Paul. Kay freezes.

"So you've named her?" he pants, sweating slightly and gasping for breath. He strives to make calming conversation. "I told ya she doesn't like Beatles." Laughing, he attempts to smile up at her serious face, but it falters when he sees her grim expression.

"Or she doesn't like being abandoned." Kay says shortly with a fierce look in her eye. "You left me, or _us_, alone last night." She states, not breaking her smoldering stare.

"Well I wanted to let things simmer down-"

"So leaving was the answer!" she interrupts coldly. "You go and leave me to fend for myself in a place I hardly know just because of a _dog?_" Kay walks down the last couple of steps and shoves past him to go to the kitchen in the back of the house.

"You ended up back here anyway-!" Paul starts after her.

"THANKS TO JOHN," she fires back at him over her shoulder, stomping into the kitchen and going immediately for the stash of teabags. She needs to be distracted.

"_John?_"

That must have hit hard on him, 'cause McCartney's tone is deadly scary. Kay's anger nearly falters. "Y-Yes, but if you didn't leave-!" she starts.

"So since I leave you, it's okay for you to be with my best _mate!_" James roughly pulls her away from the counter by the arm. When she resists, he uses more force and turns her around to him. "WHAT'S BEEN UP WITH YOU LATELY, HUH?" he shouts in her face. "YOU HAVEN'T BEEN THE SAME SINCE YOU'VE CAME BACK!"

"I didn't do anything!" Kay stutters back, frightened beyond belief. "Why are you treating me like I'm some criminal?" she cries.

"I'm not the only one with fault here!" he snarls.

"So you won't believe me when I refuse what you're implying I did?"

Paul doesn't answer right away. Kaila stares at him with disbelieving eyes as he avoids looking at her. "Seriously?" she breathes, but then her face turns angry. "THEN WHERE WERE _YOU _LAST NIGHT, JAMES?"

"That's none of your concern!" he says sharply.

"BOY, I'm your GIRLFRIEND, if you haven't noticed!" Kay roars angrily.

"WELL YOU'RE BEING AN AWFULLY NOSY ONE!"

She ignores this. "WAS IT LINDA THEN?" hot tears stream down her face. "YOU DECIDED SHE WAS WORTH MORE OF YOUR TIME THAN-"

Without warning Paul hits her.

Kaila forgets everything she was ranting about. She only stares at him with wide, terrifyingly mad eyes. Her green irises flash like lightening and she doesn't say anything for the longest time. James looks bewildered with himself. Did he really just do that?

"Kai-"

She runs.

"No! Please, I wasn't thinking!" he goes after her, catching her by the waist from behind. The moment he puts his hands on her Kay freezes.

"Stop-" she tries shoving him off, but he holds on tight. His lips brushing against her neck as he buries his face into her. Kaila wants to throw him out a window right now.

"I didn't mean- I never wanted to- I'm sorry!" Paul trips over his words. He's going hysterical.

"I need to leave!" she shouts. "MARTHA." The large sheepdog comes bounding down the stairs not a second after Kay calls for her. She starts to growl menacingly at Paul, but he doesn't move.

"No, please stay with me!" he whimpers in her ear. "I'll do anything-!"

_I don't wanna do this… _Kay rolls her eyes and takes a breath. _But he's left me no choice. I won't let myself be put through abuse again… _She clasps his hands with hers and pries them off her waist. "Touch me again and I'll sick Martha on you. I'm fucking serious." Her expression is cold and unreadable. "_Never _piss off a bird like me."

Paul just stares after her with wide eyes, not believing what he's seeing. She opens the front door, grabbing her purse off the rack before doing so, and walks out without casting him another glance.

He realizes Martha doesn't leave with her. "WAIT!" he quickly opens the door again before she makes it completely down the stairs.

"WHAT?" she shouts irritably.

"WHAT ABOUT MARTHA?"

"I'LL VISIT HER. SHE CAN'T COME WITH ME."

"BUT WHY NOT?" Paul asks with desperation.

"GOODBYE, JAMES."

"KAY!"

This time, _she _doesn't look back, but continues to walk down the lane before hailing a cab. As she gets in, she gives the driver a specific address she'll be visiting once more for the second time.

Paul walks back inside with weak knees, feeling like crying. He sees Martha whimpering on the top of the stairs and smiles faintly at her.

She growls at him, of course.

**A/N: It'll get better soon! :D**


	25. And She is Calling Him Back AGAIN

**A/N: I can't even tell you guys how happy I am to know that Flowers has gotten more than 130 review so far. Literally, this fic has been an obsession of mine since I've started it way back in January. I could NEVER have continued this for so long without the love and help from you guys. Especially to my Beatle Birds: Mandy, Sarah and Lys. My heart goes out to you three :)**

**By the by, Flower's birthday has passed a couple of weekends ago. This chapter (as well as this story) is dedicated to her :) I love you, petal! **

**One of you has asked for longer chapters. What I have to say to that: Dear, you're gonna have to take what I give ya and accept Flowers for what it is, all right? ;) lol I'm teasin' ya. I try to write no less than 1,900 words. If its close to three thousand, I'm happy ^^**

**And now, let me give this to Flower...**

**Kay:)**

Ch 25  
And She is Calling Him Back Again (I've Just Seen a Face)  
_Late morning…_

John's always admired Kay. It's a truthful statement, but stubborn John Lennon didn't admit it to himself until after she disappeared back in '65. Sometimes, before now, he'd find his mind set on her young face; the way she still looks after all these years, and shake himself out of it. He had Yoko to love, not her. _Besides, _he had told himself bitterly so many times, _she wasn't into idiots like me. Paul had dibs anyway…_

Paul.

John rolls his eyes at the mention of _him. _If he ever finds out what's going on with this Linda bird, he'll make sure McCartney will be sorry. That man suffered a great depression when Kay left and after he finally gets her back, he decides she suddenly isn't enough anymore? It's mental in John's mind.

He remembers yesterday when she and Martha had spent the day with him, and the story Kay had told about Paul abandoning her. John doesn't understand _why_ that happened. A fight about a dog couldn't be the only explanation. It had to be a sign that Macca is losing interest, or feeling less dominant instead of being in control of things with his girl. Obviously he hasn't understood the fact that pushing around a bird like Kay is entirely impossible without getting your face smashed into a wall. John doesn't doubt she'd do _that_.

So if Paul can't control her, no one can. Not even John himself. That's one of the things he admires about her: That she's free as a bird. Nothing gets in her way. Even so, she's also too vulnerable when hit with an unexpected challenge and that makes her defenses weak. She's completely unlike John: much more compassionate, a little fearful and paranoid, self-conscious and a bit too polite.

And yet, her arrogance, stubbornness, rebellion and independence are what draw him closer to her more than anything else about her.

He has to admit it:

_I'm in lov- attracted to her._

(Close enough…)

John sighs, feeling frustrated with himself and his thoughts. He tries to clear his mind of the girl that won't leave his head so that he can focus on another song he's been working on at the grand piano. His musical mind has been experimenting all day.

Not even five seconds later Yoko starts yacking at him that there's someone at the door, but even she sounds unhappy about the visitor's intrusion. And she has a reason to be.

It's Kay, of all people.

_So much for forgetting her, _John internally mumbles. But then he notices she's been crying with her face flushed red and splotchy. Immediately he suspects Paul. Before a word leaves her lips he pushes Yoko away from the doorway and shuts it in her face as he joins Kay on the porch, his eyes never leaving her.

"The bastard," he growls. "What's he done this time, princess?" his tone is sympathetic with a slight click of thirst for vengeance. Everything about forgetting her and writing has left his mind. He hates his best friend right now.

Kay points at a swelling spot on her red tearstained face silently, closing her eyes with shame as her lashes drip salt water. A bruise is forming where she lightly touches.

John says nothing. He can't. The only thing he _can_ do is surround her with a hug and listen to the tears she sheds; another rare moment between John and Kay.

"He hates me…" she finally whispers in a broken small voice.

"He doesn't deserve you." he whispers back.

She gazes up at him, her green eyes glistening with helpless pleading. She suddenly doesn't care who this man is anymore. He's help. "Can you get me out of here, Johnny?"

"The studio?" he suggests immediately.

"Anywhere but here," she breathes, sniffling.

"Can't we go kill off Macca first?" he asks with a murderous gleam in his eye. He hoists the girl up into his arms and starts carrying her to his Rolls Royce.

"That's Martha's job. I left her with him." Kaila laughs quietly, feeling a little better with the humorous aura John gives off. His sarcastic attitude was never appreciated like this until now. And that, for Kay at least, is a first indeed…

Flower wakes up to the sound of Ringo singing happily as he strides into their room, fully dressed and ready for the day. She smiles sleepily at him as he starts the song again:

_"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, my Flower! Happy birthday to youuuuuuu!" _

He bends over to kiss her. "Happy birthday," he murmurs against her lips. "I love you."

She laughs. "How did you know it's my birthday today?" her brown eyes grow curious as she looks at him.

"Kay told me yours after Geo's party in '65!" he explains proudly, feeling accomplished.

"And you've remembered?" Flower giggles. "After I left and everything?" she's amazed that a _Beatle _would care to even acknowledge the day she was _born._

"'Course I do!" Ringo chuckles and sits beside her on the bed. "How old are you now, petal?" he asks.

"Nineteen," she answers. A sweet scent picks at her nose (oh my God LOL) and she turns to Ringo. "Did you cook something?"

A wide grin appears on Richie's face. "Only rainbow pancakes…"

"OH MY GOSH, I'M HUNGRY NOW. LET'S GO!"

"MY HOFNER!"

Martha the sheepdog internally grins at the sound of Paul's shouting from downstairs. She lies at the foot of Kay's bed (well formally Paul _and _Kay's but she considers it to belong to the latter even though she left,) missing her master. Her ears listen to the idiot's endless rant, feeling proud of her work.

Paul sits helplessly in the music room, cradling his beloved bass. The strings are chewed up with teeth marks, no thanks to Martha. He can't believe how bad this day's turned out so far!

_Well it's your own fault… _a voice in his head scolds him, but Paul only ignores it with a scowl. He's in no mood to discuss _her_ with his stupid conscience.

"I don't need this," he mumbles to himself. "My life's already stressed out enough with the band and that blasted dog… Now Hoffy's all ruined!" he cries out. (Yes, I have decided to have Paul name his Hofner "Hoffy." DON'T JUDGE.)

_And what about Kay? _The voice badgers at him again. _Is she nothing to you now?_

"She left me." Paul argues grudgingly.

_You let her down first…_

Immediately he gets up and storms out of the room to escape. "…Need a cup of tea, that's all." He mutters gruffly, striding aggressively into the kitchen.

_Kay liked tea…_

"DAMMIT."

George and Sarah walk out of the hospital, the latter feeling nervous. Her fiancé wraps his arms around her waist lovingly and kisses her hair. "It'll be fine, love." He whispers soothingly. "Doc said you're all healthy and the baby's doing okay so far."

Sarah bites her lip, unsure. "What if something goes wrong?" she asks worriedly, looking up at George with fear in her blue eyes. "What if we have a miscarriage or- or it comes too early! Or-!"

"Sarah, Sarah!" George silences her, putting a finger to her lips. She quiets immediately, her widened eyes looking into his expectantly. He smiles softly and kisses her neck. "Life goes on." He tells her wisely, taking her hand and leading her to their car.

John watches Kay as she handles his Epiphone Casino guitar carefully; playing a tune he's never heard before. He listens to her quietly sing and hum along while he pretends to tune his acoustic and laughs softly when she curses under her breath.

"Something wrong?" he asks her, smiling. He sets his guitar down and walks over to where she sits on the rug and joins her. She stops plucking and silently shows him her hands. The strings have left bite marks along the tips of her left fingers and her right thumb is black.

"Damn strings hurt my calluses," she whispers bitterly. "I haven't played for a long time."

"May I see?" John asks, holding out his hand. "I think I can help."

Kay looks at him curiously, but hesitantly rests her fret hand in his awaiting one. His fingers are rough as they try to caress each finger individually, rubbing over her callused tips and examining them carefully. His expression shows one that reminds Kay of a surgeon concentrating on a difficult procedure. Then John does something not even Kaila would ever expect him to do.

He kisses each finger. His lips brush softly against the rough skin and Kay watches him with wide surprised eyes. Why isn't she freaking out or preparing to slap him or telling him off or snatching her hand away with disgust right now?

_Maybe because he's actually being sincere and… nice? _She tries to search for a reasonable explanation. _He's being a friend…? Or just comforting me because of what happened…? _None of them seem to fit the situation correctly.

But it doesn't stop there. As soon as he's done with her hand, John leans in closer and gently runs the back of his hand on the spot where McCartney struck. Kay freezes, one because it hurts and two because the action surprised her once again. She sees his eyes narrow at the blemish with disgust and tries to shy away, but he pulls her face closer to his and looks her squarely in the eye.

"I want to fix this." His voice hums softly and his eyes turn slightly sad as they behold her wide green ones. Kay's completely stiff and still, but her mind is running a thousand miles per second.

John closes the small gap between them and slowly kisses the spot on her face. He feels her heartbeat accelerate faster and her cheeks burning. The way his moustache combs against he skin, rough meeting smooth, pleases not only him but her as well. When he straightens up properly to look at her he sees Kay's rosier than usual. John laughs at her.

"There," he says with a smile, "now it looks better." His fingers brush the blemish softly and she cringes at the touch. He looks at her curiously, wondering what thoughts are going through her pretty head.

"I-I really don't understand." She gasps, as if her breath was being held throughout the whole time his hands were on her.

John smirks, knowing that he's getting to her. Even he can't deny it anymore: She's what he wants. All along, since two years before and presently, she's what his hearts been aching for most. And now's his chance to finally take what he thinks rightfully belongs to him, not that idiot James Paul McCartney.

"I like you." he whispers in her ear seductively, the way he's done it with so many other girls before her. "That's what you need to understand."

Kay instantly begins to protest. "You know-"

"That I don't care?" John interrupts her easily, still speaking low in her ear. When she tries to move away he stops her. "I didn't hit you like he did. I only loved you."

Her heart nearly stops. Her breathing falters. She can't say anything and her mind's come to an abrupt blank. _I only loved you. _Those words keep repeating over and over in her ears. It's all she can hear.

"Yoko," is all Kay can come up with to say.

"She doesn't need to know."

"James," her eyes widen with fear.

"Is most likely shagging Linda as we speak." John says as harshly as he can.

Once again she breaks down into his arms.


	26. You Like Me Too Much

A/N: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY! MY MUM HAD SURGERY AND I'VE BEEN TAKING CARE OF HER! HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY RINGO! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!

KAY:)

Ch 26  
_You Like Me Too Much  
The Same Morning…_

"Where exactly are we going?" Flower asks, following Ringo as he takes the lead with long strides down the sidewalk in the chilling morning air.

"Someplace I know you'll like." Ringo replies with a smile, tugging her by the hand.

"Oh?" she grows interested and struggles to catch up.

He laughs, "You'll be pretty surprised, trust me," he says, ending the questions.

They run along, laughing and giggling at passerby who don't recognize the famous drummer because of his ingenious disguise of beard and spectacles and give them bewildering glances. On their way the pair comes across depressing buildings that give off an aura of gloom, roaming automobiles that tour the road slowly and occasional bums fast asleep on corners. Phoenix wishes she could give them food or money, but waves the sad thoughts away from her mind without a care. This is a place that's in desperate need of happiness and Ringo and Flower are the ones bringing it with their folly. They feel as if this is merely a wonderful garden of endless tulips, awaiting their inspiring frolic.

"Here we are!" Ringo exclaims as they reach the end of the poor small town. Before them is a large iron gate with hills following it of green and flecks of red. It's beautiful and the air around it smells sweet.

"Is this…?" Flower begins to ask, but Ringo interrupts.

"Close your eyes." He looks serious.

"Close my-? Why, we're already here, right?" the girl looks around incredulously, expecting some magical pathway with a large sign proclaiming their next destination.

"Take a breath, tune in, drop out, _listen_." Ringo's voice is soft and low like a murmur.

"To what?" Flower whispers, her dark brows furrowing as she closes her eyes.

"All that's around you." he replies quietly. He takes her light mocha colored hand and begins to lead the way through the grand gate. He stays quiet, taking in the sounds of peace and allowing Flower to do the same; to experience what he's kept to himself for so long. This is important to him.

The smell of fresh strawberries takes over Flower's senses as she is blindly guided by Ringo up what feels like a grassy hill. Immediately a song comes to mind…

_Let me take you down 'cause I'm going to_

_Strawberry fields_

_Nothing is real_

_And nothing to get hung about_

_Strawberry Fields Forever…_

_Living is easy with eyes closed_

_Misunderstanding all you see…_

_Such a perfect moment for that_, Flower smiles as the song runs through her mind. Ringo comes to a stop and breathes in deeply, savoring the aroma. "What do you think?" he asks with a blown away smile. He turns to see Flower slowly opening her eyes to take in the view. Her expression matches his.

"This is…" she's at a loss of words, "this is…"

"A strawberry field," Ringo finishes for her with a smile. "I come here whenever I can, especially in the spring."

He's taken by surprise when Flower suddenly throws herself at him. "I love it, I love it!" she cries, hugging him tightly. Ringo chuckles and pecks her lips.

"I'm lovin' this too," he grins. Flower giggles and meets his eyes, brown on blue, for a long moment. They seem to be waiting for what's to happen next, both feeling a bit shy.

In a second they're inseparable.

The sun's setting rays cast a golden glow upon the endless fields of growing strawberries. Ringo and Flower lye awake in each other's arms beneath an aging willow. They watch the scene in silence with the occasional sigh of awe. Spending an entire day in a strawberry field really does calm one's stressing nerves. Together now, Flower and Ringo are more than mere lovers; they're something real.

"I love you," Ringo breaks the silence. "Don't ever forget that." his voice is sincere, yet romantic as well.

"I won't let you down." Flower replies softly. "Even if you do, I'll still be standing."

He looks at her, studying her face as it is lit up from the sun's fading glow. "Prepare to be doing that for a long time," he murmurs, reaching over to caress her cheek, "and close your eyes with me when we go down to strawberry fields forever…"

WHILE THAT WAS HAPPENING:

Paul McCartney was definitely _not_ shagging Linda Eastman like John "predicted." In fact, he's currently busy with an entirely different situation:

Martha.

WAIT. Okay, NO he's not shagging the sheepdog either! Jesus, that's nasty…

Anyway, Martha has made sure that she's given Macca a complete terrible experience of what it's like to take care of a dog. During a late breakfast for the two of them, she attacked him at the table and stole his bowl of cereal he was eating. Milk and raisin bran went flying everywhere and Paul had no choice but to give Martha a bath.

_That_ was the fun part of the dog's mission. She usually minds humans fairly well and does what she's told most the time, but this guy was an exception. She's determined to make his life a living hell for what he did to Kay and the bath episode satisfied her greatly…

Paul drags himself across the hall from the bath to his room tiredly. He falls flat onto the bed and hears Martha padding after him. She shakes her furry wet coat and gets water everywhere, including on Paul. He sighs with defeat. "All right," he mumbles, sitting up. "You got me soaked, you ruined my breakfast, you're the reason my girl left me… What else do you wanna screw up, hm?" He looks up at her.

Martha rests her large black nose on Kay's pillow, whining softly. Paul smiles sadly and scratches her ears nicely. "Yeah, I know: It's my fault." Then he gets an idea…

MEANWHILE AT ABBEY ROAD:

John buries his face in Kay's hair while she sits in his lap on the rug, playing his acoustic softly. Her expression is empty, feeling more down than she was before. Her heart's never felt this heavy and torn. Part of her wants to let Paul and Linda be and let something else continue to grow between her and John, but yet she still feels hurt. She'll never view the man she fell in love with the same way again.

"Alright, princess?"

His voice snaps her out her thoughts. Kay looks up at John with surprise, forgetting where she is. "Hm?" she looks confused.

John stares at her for a second. He knows she's hurting, but it's his goal to make her forget it. "You need to be distracted." He determines thoughtfully, grinning slyly with a plan.

Kay raises a brow suspiciously. "Do I?" she asks. "I think I'm perfectly fine-"

John shuts her up with his lips on hers forcefully. Easily he takes the guitar away from her and sets it next to them, turning her around to face him and snaking his arms around her waist. She kisses back, but after he pins her down on the floor she stops.

"Something wrong?" John murmurs, trying to win her lips again. His brow furrows when she pushes him away and sits up. "Princess?" he looks at her, noticing she looks nervous and a bit hesitant. He leans in and kisses both cheeks neatly. "Tell me." he says lowly.

"What if we get walked in on?" she mutters, folding her arms around her legs protectively. She's not sure of herself right now. Her head is swimming with thoughts of wishing to see James again, to apologize for walking out. She doesn't care about Linda anymore. If she could only make John understand that what they're doing is wrong…

"Someone already has."

They both turn suddenly to see Paul leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed across his chest. His expression is dark as he glares at the pair murderously. John, taken by surprise, hardly notices when Kaila quickly gets up and stumbles for him.

"James!" she, hardly caring how scary he looks, smiles a watery smile up at him with tears streaming down with relief. "I thought I lost you…" She hugs him tightly, but Paul doesn't return it just yet. His death stare is still locked on John. He doesn't care if this man _is _his best friend. He's just crossed the line.

"What the hell is going on here, Lennon?" he growls dangerously low. He finally embraces the girl like a shield, holding her close and kissing the top of her head reassuringly, his anger not aimed at her in any way. This visit to the studio was _supposed _to be meant for working on a song, but now it's meant for something entirely different. He's getting his girl back.

John rises, glaring back at the sight of Paul's hands on Kay like that, ignoring the question. "Get the fuck away from her." He steps forward threateningly, wanting so much to pull the two apart. "You think you have a right to come back for her? After what you did?" he storms over to them, grabbing Kay by the arm roughly away from Paul. She cries out in surprise at his touch. "LOOK AT HER! LOOK AT THAT BRUISE!" he shouts at him with so much hate in his voice, it's scary.

Kay starts breathing heavily, panicking and looking up at Paul with wide fearful eyes. She doesn't care! The past is the past! All the matters to her is getting him back. "N-No, he didn't mean to!" her voice shakes. She just wants everything to be forgotten so she can be near Paul again. Her mind's too damaged to look at the situation in any other way.

John looks at her, completely blown away and disgusted at her sudden change of heart. "What are you talking about?" he shouts at her. "He HURT you, Kay! It's right there on your face!"

Paul stares at her, feeling ashamed. True, she looks a bit crazed but only because of what _he _did. It wouldn't be like this if he hadn't lost control this morning. "I-I can't argue with that, but-"

"I ONLY LOVE YOU!" Kay shouts at him, angry tears spill down her cheeks. "I don't wanna leave you ever again, James! I'm sorry for everything; even for Martha!" she pulls away from John, who looks way too stunned to stop her, and steps right in front of Paul. "I'll take her back! If you'll take me, I'll do whatever you want! Just PLEASE-!"

"Kay-" Paul looks at her with wide eyes. "Sweetheart, calm down-"

"See what you've done?" John shouts at him. "She's lost it! Completely traumatized by you!" he none too gently grabs Kay and tries to pull her away but she screams in protest, fighting him off.

"HEY!" Paul stops him. "You don't know what's going on inside her head! You can't make decisions for her; telling her what she should want! If anyone's made her this way it's YOU!"

"SHE WOULDN'T HAVE COME TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE IF IT WEREN'T FOR WHAT YOU DID!" John slams him against the wall, pushing Kaila out of the door and slamming it so she won't interfere. Crying furiously she pounds her fists against it helplessly as she watches the two Beatles fight violently.

"STOP IT! JOHN WINSTON LENNON, YOU LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE! JAMES, STOP IT!" Her voice breaks terribly as she slides against the opposite hall wall weakly. "Just… Stop…" her tears never stop shedding as she listens to the sounds of violence and hate.

"YOU'RE SICK, LENNON! FUCKING SICK AND I'M TIRED OF IT!" James walks out in a rage, quickly taking Kay by the hand and pulling her up.

"I THOUGHT I SAID TO STAY. AWAY. FROM. HER!" John starts throwing random objects at the back of Paul's head, but Kay turns around and interferes.

"NO! ENOUGH!" she tears after John angrily, pinning him against the wall. "FUCKING TOUCH HIM AGAIN IN ANY WAY AND I SWEAR TO YOU, JOHN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOKO KNOWS ABOUT EVERYTHING!" Her green pupils are surrounded by a crazed red from crying as she stares at him hatefully. Not wasting another second away from James, she retreats and follows him willingly near the entrance away John.

"YOU'LL BE BACK, PRINCESS!" he yells after her. "HE'LL HURT YOU AGAIN SOMEHOW AND YOU'LL COME CRYING BACK TO ME! YOU LIKE ME TOO MUCH TO LEAVE FOR LONG!" Watching them with angry tears, John goes back into the recording room, roughly slamming the door behind him.

Kay and Paul all but run out of Abbey Road, hand in hand once again.


	27. You're Gonna Lose That Girl

Ch 27  
_You're Gonna Lose That Girl  
Straight After Leaving Abbey Road…_

KAY'S POV:

My hands are shaking the whole time Paul is driving home and I feel like my mind is on fire. He's talking softly, saying comforting words to calm me down, but I tune him out instead, hearing the same haunting words over and over again. John's words: _You like me too much to leave for long. _They nearly kill me inside. But what am I supposed to do? Yes, he was there when I ran to him for help, but I only did that because he promised he's there to make everything better! It wasn't because I love him…

At least, that's what I keep trying to tell myself.

I cringe suddenly, being hit with the memory of John kissing me. He caught me off guard then and I don't know why my body said yes instead of no until I realized what he was intending. And then when James showed up…

I squeeze my eyes shut, gritting my teeth tightly together. I feel terrible for betraying him like that; for him seeing John doing what he feared most. I honestly don't know what would've happened if he never stepped foot in Abbey Road…

This thought makes me gasp and I hear Paul asking what's wrong with concern. I shake my head and cover my face quickly so he won't see the tears I can feel welling up in my eyes. His free hand rubs my back as I bend over in my seat, silently crying and sniffling.

"There, there, sweetheart," he says sadly. "You don't have to worry about seeing him again, I promise. He's not allowed near you anymore." I hear the danger in his words and shake my head. This is _my_ fault. Their relationship as partners is completely ruined because I got in the way! I wish I never came back! I wish Flower only took herself and left me alone in the future!

I'M RUINING BEATLE HISTORY.

This last sentence leaves my lips on accident in a watery shriek as Paul pulls up in the driveway. I immediately cover my mouth, eyes wide open with surprise. I can't believe I just said that out loud.

I feel his eyes on me, completely confused. "What are you talking about…?" When I don't answer he takes my face in his hands and makes me look at him. "None of this is your fault, Kaila. It's his."

_Typical, of course, blaming his best friend instead of himself…_

I don't know why, but this suddenly angers me! Paul's conceited attitude has always bothered me in the past, but NOW it seems unfair to John. I shake my head. What am I thinking? This has nothing to do with the situation at all. Quickly, I decide to pay no mind to that thought and pull away from him, mumbling that I'm going in the house.

He doesn't have time to open my car door for me because I'm already out, but when I try to shove past him he grabs my arm quickly and pulls me back to him. I moan in protest, looking up at him with a pout.

"James, I'm not man-handle-friendly at the mo-"

Again with the surprise lip-locking! John did the same thing earlier! This just makes me grumpy and I try to break away as politely and patiently as I can, but he's got me good this time. His hands keep my face close to his, stroking my cheeks to calm my tension and reluctance while his lips do all the talking. It's one of those death-grip-kisses, you know? And at the moment I dislike them.

When he has me pinned against the car and has my right leg wrapped around him I decide his fun is over. And luckily my lips are free since he's attempting to go all vampire-chomp on my neck. So I take the chance while I can.

"James?"

I wince when he bites close to my collarbone. "Hm…" the sound tickles against my skin and I try not to squirm too much. The sergeant mustache isn't helping, either.

"Can I at least make it into the house before you give me cherry marks everywhere?" I ruffle his hair when he ignores that and moan impatiently, which is _not_ caused by his love bites, mind you. "C'mon, man, it's getting dark out here and I wanna see my Martha!"

He sighs with disappointment and finally releases me. Quickly I make my escape, nearly running for the door before I hear him chuckling and feel his hands on my waist again. I stop and fiddle with the keys in the lock, but then his lips are tracing the back of my neck, as if to distract me. Does this boy NOT know when enough is enough?

"James, stop it!" I wrench his hands off of me and hurry inside, leaving the door open for him, too.

"Oh, c'mon, love!" he groans impatiently, following close behind as I'm ambushed by my lovely sheepdog. I giggle as she barks excitedly, cooing at her and kissing the top of her furry head. Paul leans against the stair banister, crossing his arms and huffing moodily at me.

I wink at Martha to play along and she gives me a slobbery grin as I coo at her. "Yes, I know you've missed me, silly girl! And I've missed you, too!"

Paul pouts. "I missed you more!" Martha growls at him.

I look up at him and shake my head, laughing. "Nope, argument invalid, Paulie!"

He rolls his eyes and starts climbing the stairs. "Well, fine! Have fun catching up, then! G'night!"

I look at Martha, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, Martha, my dear, but Daddy wants me upstairs. We'll catch up in the morning, yeah?" I giggle and pat her head once more before running upstairs to our room. "James, are you done sulking or can I come in?" I smirk at the closed door.

Immediately it opens and Paul pulls me in eagerly, wrapping me in his arms and locking the door skillfully. His lips seize mine aggressively, and this time he wears the smirk on his face as he whispers in my ear. "Are you done resisting or can I finally love my gurl?"

I freeze. "E-Excuse me-!" I've told him before that this isn't what I want until I'm ready. He doesn't even have a ring on my finger yet!

Easily he makes sure I don't escape and hoists me up in his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. His voice is rough and gravelly against my lips as he carries me over to the bed. "I don't care anymore, Kay. He nearly got you and I'm not taking any chances of that happening before I get to…"

I start panicking, not liking where this is heading. "Before _you_ get to? So this is like some sick pride thing of who gets to take me first? I said I wanted to wait, James Paul McCart-"

"Stop overreacting and c'mere, you…" he shuts me up immediately and doesn't take no for an answer. After awhile it's clearly hopeless to continue fighting him off.

Well. Beatles_ are_ used to getting what they want, after all. And I guess I'm not worth being an exception, either…

Late at night, the wind being still, I hear something outside our window. Our room is above the parlour, which is in the front of the house, so our window overlooks the driveway. Lazily, I pull on a navy lace robe and tiredly go over to draw back a curtain to see what's going on.

Oh my God.

It's John! He's in our driveway, singing (no, _screaming) _old Beatle love songs up at my window. I gather he's completely wasted on something that's _not_ normal alcohol and gasp as he loses his balance and crashes against our parked car. Honestly, what am I supposed to do? Let him roam around the streets and possibly risk him getting jumped by some deranged fan?

I know Paul doesn't want me near him, but John's completely helpless! Maybe if he didn't know… Yeah! There we go with my brilliant ideas again! I smirk, proud of myself and quickly make my way for the bedroom door. While I unlock it I glance at Paul. He's completely passed out in the sheets, smiling cockily in his sleep. _Bastard, _I roll my eyes at him. _Just 'cos you got what you wanted-_

_ HOLY SHIT, HE GOT WHAT HE WANTED! _

My eyes widen and my hand quickly goes to my mouth before I let out a scream. I see my reflection in the full body mirror and nearly retch on the floor at what I see. He completely destroyed me! My hair's all distorted and disheveled and below my chin and continuing past my neck are developing bruises from- erm- bites… Dear freaking Lord, is that a blemish on my LEG?

I see and feel my eye twitch in the mirror at the hot mess, but then I hear John outside again and quickly bolt out of there, closing the door silently on my way and nearly running down the stairs. Martha, wagging her tail and panting excitedly at the front door, knows who's outside and I remember she's fairly fond of John.

"No, no, Martha." I whisper at her, grabbing her collar and gently leading her down the hall to the music room. "Stay, girl and keep quiet till Mummy comes for ye, okay?" I shut her in and bound back to the front door, pulling it open and running barefoot in the drive. "John!" I hiss, fearing that he'll wake up Paul and all things damned will break lose. "John Lennon, shut the hell up before someone hears you!"

When he sees me running towards him he waves with this dopey grin on his face, silencing his tipsy rendition of _Misery_. He looks completely wasted with his hair aloof and specs displaced. His speech is slurred as he says hello fifteen times before I shut him up again.

"What the fuck are you doing here, John?" I growl at him in a low voice, pulling him off the hood of the car. He giggles and jumps off of it, purposely losing himself in my arms. I cringe at the stench his green blazer gives off intensely of alcohol and cigarettes.

He chokes out in between fits of giggles, "I-I came here! Ta-Ta see _youu, _luv!" on the emphasis on "you" his voice squeaks in a high falsetto.

I sigh, feeling a bit bad for him. "C'mon, Johnny, why'd ya do this to yourself, huh?" I ask with calm sympathy, hoisting him up from slipping out of my grip and onto the pavement.

He chokes out another laugh, like I just said the most comedic thing he's ever heard. "W-Well!" he giggles. "I got fucked up 'cos you didn't- you didn't treat me right, now did ya?" his maniacal laughter reminds me of The Joker's from Batman and I bite my lip nervously as he continues while I lead him to the porch. "Say!" he gasps. "You look like you got fucked up, too!" this amuses him greatly and his laughter increases. I roll my eyes, sitting him down next to me on the porch steps.

"Yeah, basically," I mumble, looking to change the subject. "Now, what's Yoko gonna say about this, huh? Does she know you're not home right now?"

He fiddles with his hands, looking at me like I'm an odd painting by Van Gogh. "Y-Yoko?" he hiccups. "Psh, that bitch took the high road! I told her I didn't want her naggin' at me anymore!" he giggles slightly at this, as if remembering. "Yeah, she was- she was upset with me, see. 'Cos I started drinking hard stuff and I- I got real buzzed, ya know?" his face twitches and he scratches at it, looking like he's passed the 'Everything's Funny as Hell' stage, finally.

I nod slowly, furrowing my brow. "She left because you got drunk?"

"Oh, no!" he grins proudly. "No, I told her what we did today!" chuckling like it's an inside joke he goes on while I suddenly feel sick, understanding what he meant. "And, boy was she pissed as hell! But not till I told her the most meanest thing I could come up with!" he sniggers, drunkenly wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I gulp nervously. "Which was…?"

He wheezes out another bark-like laugh and leans in to whisper lowly in my ear, telling me its top secret. "I said… 'I love _her, _Yoko.'"

"John!" I gasp, pushing him away. "Why the hell did you say that to your _WIFE?" _

Giggling he throws his arms in the air ecstatically, as if beholding something great and mighty. "Because I love YOU, not her, silly! Let be out the truth!" I groan at this and stand up, pulling him with me and shaking my head as I open the door. "But its true!" he persists childishly. "I love you, I love you, I love _you_ and I'll sing it, shout it, _moan_ it and say it out loud as many times as it takes to make you believe it!" he laughs and tickles the back of my neck playfully as I pull him into the kitchen. That's when I snap and shove him off.

"No!" I hiss angrily, keeping my voice down. "No, you don't! You're only bloody DRUNK, not in love, Lennon!" I cover his mouth with my hand before he tries to say anything else. "Shaddup, John! Don't say a fucking word or my boyfriend will wake up, see YOUR sorry arse and commit bloody murder on ye just for being in the same BUILDING as me!"

His brown eyes sparkle through his specs interestedly. "Paulie'd do that?" he whispers when I remove my hand. But then the interest fades as he sobers. "So… I carn't sees ye anymore, then…?" Those eyes turn to puppy dog pouts, a Ringo Starr specialty and art that the rest of the boys have mastered. I can't help but… feel pain for him about it.

His hand is still in mine and I squeeze it comfortingly, stroking his palm and frowning at him. "I'm sorry, Johnny… He's just really mad at us… We hurt his pride pretty bad. And I belong with _him_, anyway."

"But…" John looks me over again clearly. "But you look all shagged up!" His expression is curious and confused with his brow furrowed. "What the hell did he- _Are those HICKIES?_" he hisses hoarsely, looking at me with wide shocked eyes. "Jesus, girl! He really went at'cha, didn't he?" he pats my back like some sick proud parent or something.

I flush terribly. "Don' point 'em out, dammit!" I slap his wandering fingers away as they try to examine the blemishes. "Have you no respect for another's privacy, you twit!"

John raises a brow, smirking. "You _really_ wanna ask me that, luv?" He messes my hair up even more when I roll my eyes. "I'm kiddin' ye! How 'bout some coffee, yeah?" he pushes me toward the coffee machine. "A nice little cup for Johnny-Boy, lovely?" he murmurs in my hair softly. "Please and ta?"

I elbow him in the chest. "Better lay off or it'll end up burnin' that pretty head of yours, _Johnny-Boy._" I grin when I hear him settle at the round breakfast table quickly.

"Ah, she called me pretty!" he coos dreamily. "Keep it up, princess! It only makes me want ya even more!"

I look over my shoulder, busy making coffee and catch him staring at me from behind with his elbows propped up and his eyebrows wagging above his daydreaming eyes. "Like what ya see, hm?" I smirk, making him jump and blush slightly.

"Shaddup, I'm only under the influence!" he defends. I giggle and bring him his coffee, leaving it black so it'll sober him a lot quicker.

"Like that's any excuse. Drink this so I can take you home before Paul wakes up." I say, heading out to the hall for the stairs.

"Whoa, where ya goin'?" John whispers loudly at me from the kitchen entrance. I mime at him that I gotta change and he nods and winks. "Can I come, too!" he cackles when I give him the finger and run upstairs. Dear God, I hope he doesn't cause too much ruckus while I'm gone…

Silently I creep back into my room, closing the door just as stealthily and break for my dresser to grab some clothes. That's when I hear the bed move…

"Mm… Kay?" Paul's voice rich with sleep makes me freeze and I turn around slowly to face him sitting up in the sheets.

"Hm?" I ask innocently, smiling at him and hoping to God that he doesn't fully wake up yet.

"Whatcha doin' outta bed, luv?" he slurs, running a hand through his messy hair. His eyes focus better after he yawns, patting the space next to him. "C'mere, darlin' or I'll come an' get you."

I try to think and act quickly on the first idea that comes to mind, certain that it'll work. "Alright," I shrug, jumping on the end of the bed and crawling over to where he sits. I push him back down and kiss him deeply before murmuring seductively in his ear, "I have an idea."

He smirks up at me. "And what's that?" Playing with my lace robe he frowns. "What's this doin' in my way, huh?"

I chuckle darkly and run a hand down his bare chest slowly. "How 'bout I go put somethin' special on real fast and come back?"

He shakes his head, sliding it off my shoulders with a grin. "Too impatient…"

Easily I run my hand down the inside of his thigh, making him shiver and I know he'll do anything for me now. "It'll be worth your while," I whisper low in his ear. "Trust me."

He groans and let's me go. "It better be." I hear him grumble.

I grab the clothes on the floor and quickly run out the room, smiling proudly at myself as I change into jean shorts and a flower top in the lou. My evil scheme so far is at a go, until, however, when Paul realizes that I'm gone longer than he expected…

Shaking my head and telling myself I'll come up with some plausible excuse to cover me, I run silently downstairs and find John in the music room with Martha. "He's up!" I hiss, pulling him out the door. "Don' say a word, Lennon." I growl lowly as we noiselessly leave the house. When I see the car I remember something:

He'll hear the fucking motor start.

"What's wrong?" John whispers, holding my hand tightly.

"We have to walk or he'll notice." I say, pulling him down the drive and away from the car. Thirty minutes later and halfway there, we're giggling about what happened with Paul in the bedroom.

"You sly kitten!" he laughs at me. "And only after your first time, too! _That_ is skill, my love." He kisses the top of my head as I blush and skip ahead of him on the sidewalk.

"Man, what a day!" I sigh, finally laughed out. "I get two Beatles in a brawl, end up getting shagged and then having a drunken John Lennon spewing silly love songs at my window!" I frown then. "But Paul's still mad… and he's gonna be pissed when I get back! Shit, I never think this crap through!" I groan at all the trouble that's guaranteed to come my way and pull at my hair nervously.

John shrugs. "Don't go back." He says. "Stay here; with _me_." I feel his arms around me and notice we're now outside his driveway.

"I dunno, John…" I bite my lip. "I mean, this was fun and all, but I love him too much to hurt-"

"Kaila," he tilts my face up to look at him and I know his eyes find my bruise. "When he realizes what you did, he'll hurt _you_. And I couldn't live myself knowing that and not being there to save you."

I shake my head. "That won't happen, John. He's learned his lesson."

A small smirk appears on his face. "Then how come I see another shiner on yer left thigh, missy?" he touches the exposed skin lightly below my shorts and I wince. "Explain that!" he laughs, looking smug.

I blush intensely, remembering what I saw in the mirror earlier. "Um… Well I ran into a- a coffee table a couple days ago… And I fell!" I grin sheepishly, hoping he'll believe me.

John rolls his eyes and sighs. "Pathetic, princess." He ruffles my hair. "I'll teach you how ta lie better one of these days." He flashes a smile and pecks my cheek, right where my old mark is.

My light happy mood is gone then. "John," I hesitate, unsure how to word this properly. "Paul really… He really doesn't want you to see me again after today…" I bite my lip. "I think I'll be okay with him now. He loves me and-"

"So do I," John interrupts softly, cupping my face gently with his hand. He stares down at me, looking sad and reluctant to ever let me leave his life for good. "And you _know_ that I don't share." He adds seriously, raising a brow in question. "So, the question is… Do you love _him_ or _me?_"

"He took me first-" I try to counter but he shakes his head.

"That doesn't mean a God damned thing, Kay. That's just human."

Why does he have to act grown up and mature _now? _I can't believe he's so easily sobered right now after being completely wasted! This makes my decision too unbearable. There's Paul… The one that I thought I could never live without in my life, but also the one who's shown me the door that opens to domestic abuse. And then there's John… That bad ass twit I so much detested before when I first met him who can change a person's view on things easily.

Maybe that's what he's doing now?

Because if I leave Paul… Linda could finally come into place. And that would fix _some_ Beatle history up. Martha could even stay with them and I could just start my life over; not bother to say where I'm going or why I disappeared. He'll just have to respect my decision and… Let it be.

And I could save John from getting shot! His life would be in jeopardy if Yoko ever came back and life went on for them just like it did without me! No, I have to stay! I have to protect him from what's coming and make sure he lives longer! He needs me here and he said… he said he loves me, anyway.

I pull out of my thoughts, knowing what needs to happen now. John's looking at me curiously, wondering what's going on in my head. I look up at him then, staring him straight through his round spectacles and tell him in a very quiet soft tone, "I love _you_."

You can imagine how beautiful his smile was after I said that.


	28. Go With Him

**A/N: Just a short fluff filler to keep y'all happy for now. I'm gonna be busy a LOT these days cos I'm moving from Washington to South Carolina…. Yeah, not fun. Especially since I JUST started my senior year in highschool. SO be patient, stay cool and love like crazy, alright?~**  
**Kay(:**

Ch 28  
_Go With Him_

KAY'S POV:

"I love _you._"

John's smile is bright and truly happy, a new light I've never seen before shines through his brown eyes. He bends down to kiss me quickly and laughs against my lips when I don't show any sign of rejection. "This'll be fun to get used to." He murmurs. I taste the remnants of alcohol and cigarettes, too, but I can care less. I feel like I just let off a heavy burden from my shoulders and now I'm nice and airy again.

"I'm still in deep shit, though." I giggle as he plays with my hair while holding me close to him.

"We can work it out." He says and I start singing that popular tune, making him laugh at me. "C'mon, you need some sleep!" taking my hand and chuckling, John leads me to the front door. I laugh, feeling happy and carefree as I follow him through the threshold.

He twirls me around as we dance together down the hallway to his room, laughing at each other and singing a random waltz that we don't even know ourselves. We're both sober, yet that doesn't stop us from acting like children for awhile and nearly starting a pillow fight in the process. I take cover under the sheets to hide from his attack of "grenades" and "pillow bombs."

"No, no!" he says, laughing at me as I complain. "You deserve it from before, remember? When you and the lads dog piled me?" When I try squirming away he tackles the lump of blanket that takes my shape. "C'mere!"

"Ack!" I thrash around in protest. "No, lemme go!"

"Then you owe me a favour!" I hear a grin in his voice; an evil one.

I roll my eyes, popping my head out from the covers. "What…?" I ask suspiciously, raising a brow.

He pinches my cheek teasingly, wearing a smirk on his lips. "You gotta kiss me, little gurl!"

"Well, meh!" I complain and peck his lips quickly. "There!"

John gives me a look. "That hardly counts!" he says with a pout.

"Pfft, don't be picky, Lennon!"

"It's my favour, so it should be the way _I _want it!"

"Why should it?"

"Because I'm _me!_"

"Well I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together, so ha! I WIN."

He gasps overdramatically in outrage. "You carn't use MY lyrics against me!"

I grin evilly, sticking my tongue out at him. "Can so! I'm from the future so I trump all; argument invalid!"

John flicks my tongue, smirking when my satisfied expression turns to one of complete confusion. Then I bite his finger near my mouth. "HA!" I laugh.

"'Ey!" he nips at my wrist playfully and I bite his arm in response, both of us laugh at each other. He waits to stop giggling before attacking my neck with a snap of his teeth, making me gasp in surprise.

"No!" I say before he continues any further, shoving him off. "Game's over; I wanna sleep!" I roll onto my side, facing away from him and curling up into a ball, hoping he gets the message that he's_ not _gonna get anything tonight. I've had enough already no thanks to Paul…

I feel him cuddle up next to me silently from behind and tense on instinct. Being sensitive to touch and ticklish as hell, I'm not used to sleeping like this. Nonetheless it _is_ sweet of him. I smile as his arm wrapping around my waist protectively. He kisses my hair gently and this surprises me, too. That little kiss was loving, different from the usual feel of seduction and persuasion his kisses give off. Grateful, I smile and flutter my eyes closed. "G'night…"

"I love you…"


	29. What Goes On?

**A/N: To explain my absence:**

**-Writer's block and laziness.  
-Moving three thousand miles (from West Coast to East Coast) away from everything I've known; including my best friends (like Flower) an amazing guy(s) and my family.  
-Turning 18 means earning a lot of responsibilities (my birthday was back in November lol)  
-Trying to make it through each day of my concluding high school life as a senior.  
-Figuring out college crap (that STILL needs to be figured *sigh*)  
-Going through rough patches with depression and anxiety attacks. Luckily, I've been doing better with that problem.  
And the list goes on…  
**

**On January 16, 2010 I posted the first chapter of Flowers and Rings (: This story is now a year old, with nearly 200 reviews! I want to thank Flower herself for introducing me to the lovely world of Beatles music and inspiring the idea of going back in time together to steal away our favourite lads' hearts~ Once I got that idea, I **_**had**_** to write it out. This whole story is for Flower, not me; I'm just the gal who puts the words on the page (: She thinks I'm crazy for it, I know, but this is how I live out our crazy fangirl moments we've shared together before we parted.**

**And what would I do without my readers and amazing reviewers who have given me support and encouragement to continue this crazy adventure of unpredictableness? You guys rock my writing world! Nearly 200 reviews, you guys? That's UNHEARD OF to someone like me!**

**And I would also like to thank my first Beatle pal, Lys (: As well as Sarah, who is Geo's fiancée in the story XD lol Had I gotten my facts straight, LYS (who's the Georgie fan, not Sarah) would have gotten her man instead! And I cannot forget to give thanks to my Mandy. Somehow she managed to tie Lys, Sarah and I together in a beautiful square of friends! They are all my little sisters, as I senior them by almost four years XD and I love them for making me smile and making this past summer my "Summer of Love"**

**Also, I have received fanart submissions from my reader, Charlie (: FANART! I've NEVER gotten any before now! This miraculous happenstance got me back writing, too!**

**Okay, enough crap! You know I'm alive and still writing soooo here's the chappie! But I must say one last thing:**

**This chapter is dedicated to Phoenix Flowers, whom I love and miss. And if you're reading this now, petal, please forgive me if I embarrass you in this chapter (insert evil laugh here) Think of it as payback or that recent entry of your OWN Beatles fic you wrote that happened to have yours truly getting pantsed in front of Paul and the lads -.- Oh. And for being called Higgins all the time.**

**Kay(: **

CH 29  
WHAT GOES ON?

_Next Morning_

FLOWER'S POV:

_ I have to get out of here…_

_ Trees surround me. All I see is dark twisted branches moving themselves around each other to prevent me from running. My hands rip at them desperately and easily they recoil like nocturnal snakes retreating from light. Their texture isn't how a normal tree feels; which is odd… What kind of tree is this, anyway?_

_ I hear a loud, terrifying, lion-like roar and my fear heightens. Something's following me! And by the sound of it, it's pretty hungry and not in a good mood. I push my way through the stubborn thick branches and realize they look like thick braids of hair-_

_ Wait… WHAT?_

_ What the crap is going on? Trees aren't made of HAIR! I scream when the braids start moving and twisting themselves again and run. I have no idea where I'm going, but as long as it's out of this weird dark hairy forest, I could care less. I squeal with fright when I suddenly trip and fall flat on my face. Gasping for breath my mouth is suddenly filled with hair and my lungs start weakening. This can't be happening! I will NOT die this way!_

_ I suddenly feel a gap forming below me and scream as I fall to my demise. My life literally flashes through my vision and then white light takes over completely. I land on something soft and fluffy; like a cloud. In fact… now that I can see more clearly, I _am _on a cloud. I giggle at my luck and start singing that popular Rolling Stones song in my head. _

_ "ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

_ My head snaps up at the sound of the terribly distorted lion-like roar and I scream at what's before me. A huge head, floating in the sky not too far from my cloud, with grotesque facial features, branch-like tendrils that form a dark mane for hair and a huge nose that's flanked by long cat whiskers lets out another terrible rumbling sound, staring at me with big blue eyes hungrily. I cringe away; hiding in the cloud's fluffiness so that he won't see me and shake with panic. I was INSIDE that thing's mane before I fell! _

_ "PHOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

_ I take another nervous glance up above the cloud and see that the lion-man head is DIRECTLY above me, baring his sharp teeth and growling my name over and over. I scream as he inches closer towards me, feeling the drool cascading from his hungry lion mouth on my dark skin…_

_ "FLOWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

_ This is it… I'm done for… Lion chow… _

_ "ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

_ Goodbye, cruel world… _

_ "OMNOMNOMMMMMMMMMMM!"_

_ I let out one final scream and feel myself falling through the cloud's airy surface… and then… I'm no more._

_ "FLOWER!"_

Immediately I open my eyes to the loud voice in my ear, startled. "W-WHAT?"

I hear a deep voice, Ringo's. It's easy to decipher anywhere. Funny… Where is he? "Why're you on the floor, love?" There's that beautiful deep rumble of his again.

I realize my surroundings then. No wonder my body's so sore; I'm sprawled out beside my side of the bed on the cold hardwood flooring, clutching a pillow for dear life. I look up and see Ringo laughing at me over the edge of the bed, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. God, those eyes…

"Enjoying this, aren't you?" I grin at my stupidity, rolling on my back to look up at him better.

"You're funny when you sleep sometimes!" he chuckles, standing up next to me and taking my hand. He pulls me up gently and embraces me lovingly. "What was the dream this time, petal dear?" his murmur is gentle like a purr in my ear.

I furrow my brow, trying to remember. "Oh!" I gasp and recount all the terrifying events that happened to me during my dreaming.

"A tree lion thingy…?" he asks after my explanation, looking completely confused.

I nod, "Stupid, huh?"

"And it looked like _me?_" he starts to grin, amused.

"Pffft, I can't control what I dream, Richie!" I laugh.

He rolls his eyes, smirking. "Well _I_ can!" I realize he's bluffing and smack his shoulder playfully, making him pout, "Ow…" I kiss his cheek quickly and head off for the bathroom to get dressed. As I change into a pair of flowery bell bottoms and a crazy blouse with sleeves that resemble wings (God, they're so cool,) the phone rings on the bedside table. Richie answers it quickly to get rid of the annoying sound. I think nothing of it, brushing out my black hair. It's been growing past my shoulders now. Sweet… Hippy hair!

"Starkey residence?"

I giggle at the sound of Ringo's voice. I swear it's one of the most amazing sounds in the world! Well… besides Jim Morrison… or Tom Seleck from _Magnum P.I_., my favourite show. I sigh dreamily. That man can take me any day!

"Of course she isn't here, Paul. She should be with you, right?"

I pause my fangirling. What's he talking about? I press my ear to the bathroom door to eavesdrop. It's totally unnecessary, since I can just nonchalantly go out to the bedroom, as it _is_ my house, but this is more fun; more sneaky spy-guy-like.

"Calm down! I carn't understand ye when yer shoutin', alright?"

He sounds startled… Hm… And he's talkin' to Paul McCartney, too? Ick. I never liked him. He beat Heather Mills with her fake leg! Plus, he's the one who quit the band and ended the Beatles! Kaila hates it when I mention those things… She always tries to disprove them, but they're obviously true! When I say that she says I have a stubborn mind. Whatever that's supposed to mean…

"Look, talk to Flower, okay? She should know."

Talk to ME? I don't want to talk to PAUL! I'll lock myself in here if I have to! Actually… that's not such a bad idea. Stealthily, I switch the lock right as I hear Ringo softly knock on the door.

"Petal, someone's on the phone for ya!" he calls, his voice sounds cheery but I see through it.

"Um, no, I'd rather not right now!" I say, trying to sound as casual as I can.

"Sweetheart, it's important!" Ringo sounds a bit desperate and he murmurs a quick "Hang on, now" in the receiver of the telephone.

Now my curiosity is getting to me. What could possibly be so important for Paul, of all people and Beatles, to talk to me about?

Hm, I wonder, but Richie answers my question before I ask:

"It's about Kay!"

Oh, just dandy…

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" I grumble, slamming my brush on the countertop and unlocking the door moodily. I walk out, a clear pout on my face and snatch the offered phone from Ringo's hand. He doesn't look so cheery now…

"What do you want, Mr. McCartney?" I ask, clearly showing my annoyance, into the receiver. My face falls from the pissed-off-expression I had as I hear Paul rant on the other line. He tells me Kaila disappeared last night after they… OH, EW!

"WAIT. You got _groovy_ with my best friend last night?" I interrupt him, shock drawn all over my face. I look at Ringo, my mouth agape with some disgust and more so surprise. He stares at me with wide eyes, looking a bit frightened at my reaction.

I can hear the nervous tremour in Paul's voice as he clears his throat awkwardly. "Well… It's not like you and Rich haven't…" he so pathetically defends.

Oh, no, you did _not_ attempt to play the "but everyone does it, Phoenix" card, Paulie. You don't do that with me. I'm Phoenix Flowers, not your Mummy. Like a good girl, I decide to let it go and see what's going on with Kay. I'll lash out on stupid McCartney later about seducing and taking away her white virginity sweater.

"She's gone." He says after a long silent pause, his voice cracking on that last word. "Please, I need to get her back, Flower…"

I cast a confused glance at Rich, who becomes unfrozen instantly to move by my side. I wait awhile to answer, gathering my thoughts together first. Why would Kaila leave…? I mean, we can't go back to the future; the ring's with us in 1965 right now. So, if that's not the case, it has to be something else…

"Did something happen between you guys?" I ask suspiciously, sitting on the edge of the bed. I wait for him to answer, holding my free hand out to look at my ring-clad fingers to pass the time.

"She's… been different lately." He finally mutters. "We haven't gotten along so well together... And then John…He- Well, he started gettin' much too close to her for my liking, so I secluded her from him… After me and John went at it…"

My eyes widen, surprised. Why didn't Kay tell me any of this? Probably not to ruin my happiness, I guess… She hates to bother people with her own problems. But still, this sounds real serious. She should have asked me for help or advice at least!

Ringo sits next to me, looking concerned. "What's he saying?" he murmurs, nuzzling my shoulder. I pat his hair, silently bidding him to be patient. God, I wish speakerphone was invented right now…

I listen to Paul's sad tale, feeling depressed for all the drama he and Kay have been through. And now that he's lost her, I can tell the pain in his heart has deepened. Poor guy... I really do feel sorry for him, especially since I can just _hear_ the tears threatening to break through his voice.

"Listen, Paul," I sigh after a moment of silence. "I have no idea where she is, but we'll try finding her. Did you… check John's place or anywhere else?" I ask the question cautiously, hoping that this won't upset him.

"No," he says, his voice sounding dark and firm. "She wouldn't have any reason to be there. I'm sure of it." Hopefully, for Kay's sake, he's right…

I reassure him once again that she's okay, that she wouldn't do something stupid or get herself hurt; that she's probably just out to clear her mind. He agrees, still sounding unsure, but I give him hope that Kay will be back soon. We hang up and I look at Ringo with a sad expression. He tries to force a smile and rubs my back in a comforting manner.

"I hate drama." I mutter, looking down at the floor with a pout.

He sighs, pulling me onto his lap and kisses my hair. "I know, petal. I know…"

We sit there in silence, letting the depressing atmosphere drink us up. This is terrible! My best friend is out there and I'm not being very useful moping about. But I can't really do anything, can I? It's not necessarily _my_ problem…

Ringo taps my shoulder, getting my attention. "C'mon," he says, moving me onto my feet and taking my hand. "I hate seein' ye' all upset, petal." He leads me out of the room, down the hall and to the parlour. I gloomily follow without paying attention to my feet, not really caring where he takes me.

And then I trip, causing a very squeaky, unusually high pitched noise to pop out of my mouth, which hardly ever happens.

Well crap.

Ringo starts laughing goofily, looking at me with a surprised amused expression. "Did you just… eep?" he asks, a teasing look in his blue eyes as he helps me up.

I'm blushing, clearly embarrassed, as I fix myself up from my fall and smile at him like an idiot. "Y-yeah…" I say, feeling totally stupid. "Don't you eep when you fear for your life?" I challenge in defense, crossing my arms.

"Not as cute as you do, love." He winks, making me slap his shoulder with a grin.

MEANWHILE AT THE HARRISON RESIDENCE

George and Sarah spent their morning with a quick cuppa for breaky before springing into action to work on the nursery room. They have big plans for the decorating and Sarah had insisted it would be much more sentimental to her if they did it all by themselves, rather than hiring a carpenter or designer and whatnot. George had heartily agreed with a wide smile.

They're plan is simple: surround the newborn with beautiful psychedelic scenery that has a natural calming effect. A sunrise was in mind for George, with shades of green and flowery meadows. Sarah liked the concept of a natural rainbow-coloured willow tree with little penguins flying in the sunrise coloured sky. George had questioned over the penguins, not really understanding how that was calming or even _natural_, but Sarah had just smiled and shrugged without a care:

"I like penguins." She explains, handing George his sandwich. They had decided to take a nice lunch break after clearing out the spare bedroom/nursery-to-be. George had used the space for a makeshift music room before.

"But… for a _nursery?_" He looks at her oddly before smiling at his sandwich, eager to start eating.

"What's wrong with that?" she gives him an incredulous look, pouring herself some coffee. "Penguins are cuddly and nice! And _very_ calming, I daresay!" she giggles at herself for using such a fake Posh accent. They do that sometimes to each other for fun; act proper and high-class just for kicks.

George chuckles and shakes his head at her, taking a large bite out of his beloved sandwich; his favourite lunch item. Sarah is always asked to make them. Sometimes, on the rare occasion of watching the telley, George would randomly look at his fiancée and declare in his thick Scouse accent: "Woman, go make me a sandwich." His face would acquire a serious expression and Sarah would roll her eyes, punch him lightly on the shoulder and go to the kitchen. She would then return with said sandwich, sit casually next to her lover and nibble on the freshly made sandwich. Upon receiving an evil glare of outrage from George, she would then shrug and simply say: "Go make your own sandwich, Harrison."

After that, the hungry George sandwich monster would attack her face.

"I wonder," he says after a moment of eating silence, a curious look about him. "I wonder if the li'l Harrison will like sandwiches, too." He smiles at the thought: His own kid, just like him, eating sandwiches together.

"Definitely," Sarah laughs. "If he's a Harrison, it has to be genetic."

"Or she." George corrects her. He could live with having a daughter, too, of course.

Sarah smiles fondly and rests a hand lightly over her flat stomach, imagining the possibility of her little stranger. "Or she." She agrees with a nod.

MCCARTNEY RESIDENCE

He doesn't understand it. He doesn't understand _her!_ What could he have possibly done _now _to make her leave _again? _Paul goes over the previous night's events. Yes, he had pressured Kay to go farther than she usually allowed. Sure, she seemed to have given in, obviously. And when he had woken up, she didn't seem mad or upset about it…

Then what was it this time?

Paul sighs, replacing his Hofner back on its assigned guitar stand. Martha lays next to his chair, looking forlorn and completely under the weather. The Beatle sympathetically pats her head. "This seem familiar to you, yeah? Back to square one, aren't we, girl?"

Martha huffs in agreement, whining sadly.

"I know," Paul slumps his shoulders with defeat. He feels the tears well up again. "I know…"

Truly he feels a bit cheated from last night. Yeah, he got his way and all that jazz, but she _did_ promise more before running off, the little tease… And she certainly didn't look like she was displeased with him _then._

McCartney smirks, chuckling a little. "Who _would_ be after all that? I'm Paul McCartney, dammit!"

Suddenly he sobers from that cocky remark. What the hell is he doing, thinking like that, when he could be finding out where the hell his girl went? She could be hurt… lost somewhere… maybe kidnapped in a dark basement of some kind with dark figures up to no good hovering around her-

"Shit, don't think like that, for Christ's sake; yer' scarin' yourself, Macca." But all the same, Paul rushes out of his chair. He whistles at Martha to follow him as he quickly leaves the music room. The sheepdog follows; interested in the sudden urgency her master gives off.

Paul hastily shoves his arms in his jacket sleeves. "C'mon, girl, we're goin' for a nice long walk, alright?" Martha wags her tail at the word "walk." It's one of her favourite words, after all, being a dog. She waits at the door, tail wagging and tongue panting anxiously while Paul checks his hair in the hallway mirror before nodding in approval of his appearance and doing his signature facial expressions, including a women-swooning wink; his personal favourite.

Martha barks sharply, as if to say "hurry up, you conceited bastard!" Paul snaps out of it and fumbles with his jacket buttons, making Martha bark more furiously.

"Alright, alright! I'm comin', you naggin' furry thing!" Paul stomps over to the door in a fussy drama queen-lke fashion and wrenches the front door open. Martha rushes out in a zip, causing Paul to clumsily run after her; the sheepdog's big black nose following the pavement closely.

It's funny how dogs have a keen sense of smell…

Because Martha just found a familiar semi-fresh trail from last night that reeks distinctly of Lennon and future bird.

LENNON RESIDENCE

"Ouch, that's my foot!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"It's okay, love! Just relax and let me lead, alright?"

John never thought teaching Kay how to dance would be so much of a challenge. Even a simple waltz seems to be too difficult for her, but John doesn't mind much. She's spending time with him, minus the coffee pot she's so attached to. This is progress for the start of their "new relationship" as he calls it and John likes it very much.

Kay's focus is on their footwork, her eyes glued to the floor. John has to repeatedly tell her to look at _him_ instead, but that only makes her turn red and laugh in embarrassment.

"C'mon now, darlin'," he chuckles at her, stopping the waltz to tilt her chin up again. "Look at me," he says solemnly, "Just me."

"Attention whore." She bursts into giggles again, ruining the moment John tried to set. He rolls his eyes and tries again.

"Think about the music… and think about _us_…" he lowers his voice, resting his forehead on hers, feeling her nervous breath on his lips. He can just taste the remnants of sweet mint flavoured tea; a flavour Kay's quite fond of.

"What if I-I can't think at all?" Kay looks up at him like a confused child, unaware of what she's supposed to do or where she's supposed to be.

John smirks. "Then _that_ means the Lennon charm is workin' quite superbly, dear." He sneaks a kiss off her tempting lips and grins at her triumphantly.

She rolls her eyes, smacking his shoulder. "I'll let that one slide, mister." she gives him a warning look. "I may not have my coffee pot, but there _is_ a hot tea kettle on the stove, mind you." a teasing smile plays at the corner of her lips.

"Praise Jesus!" John bursts out dramatically, making Kay giggle. He throws his hands up in the air in a hallelujah likeness. "She's finally switched off the cursed black shite!" John hollers to the empty living room with his maniacal voice, making a big ordeal of his announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, my American lady is now _British!"_ he finishes with a flourish, twirling Kay around and pulling her to his chest, wagging his bushy eyebrows at her. She giggles; squealing as he suddenly picks her up and spins her in the air before setting her back down.

Kay realizes, with a bit of a head rush, that the song playing from the record player in the corner has stopped. "Make yourself useful and put in another record, Lennon." She laughs, pushing him away.

John grins, staggering back. "Any requests, princess?"

"Surprise me." Her smirk is close to his signature one as she crosses her arms, waiting for him to act.

Challenge accepted, John rushes to his vast collection of older records. He flips through familiar names he grew up with, not finding one that stands out, until finally he laughs evilly with victory. Quickly he rushes to the record player with a smirk on his face and sets it up. As the record starts spinning, a loud jazzy tune with a raunchy saxophone intro blares through the living room. He's surprised when his "dance partner" recognizes the song as he turns back to her.

Kay lets out a laugh, caught off guard by his choice of song. _I Put a Spell on You_ is loud, obnoxiously jazzy and rock 'n roll-like and has the air and feel of intense sensuality. The artist who belts this tune out is a husky and seductive voiced black man whose forte is screaming out that rock 'n roll spell of his own.

"Screamin' Jay Hawkins?" she watches him, feeling like an awkward turtle as John approaches her. Grinning slyly, he takes her waist and pulls her closer to him. He starts to lead her through a compelling groove that demands their bodies to stay up-close and personal. Normally, this would be uncomfortable for Kay, but at the moment the crazy overpowering voice of Jay Hawkins has her mind and nerves at a blank. She feels nothing but John Lennon and their dance as he casts a spell on her…

FLOWER

You know those moments in life that make you wish you can manipulate time to make them play over and over, or better yet, make them last longer?

Ringo makes me wish that nearly every day. He makes all the bad things go away; whenever I'm insecure or angry with myself, because I get like that a lot. Everyone does eventually, right? I'm not the only one who hates the way they look; who wishes I had the chance to start over and improve mys_elf_, not just actions but appearances, too. Is it vain or selfish to want that chance…?

"No," Ringo tells me whenever I voice that thought. "It's just human nature."

You know, sometimes I think people don't grant this guy enough credit. He may seem small, not just size-wise, but his heart makes up for it so much. And his eyes, of course; those pretty blue ones that sparkle and look so sad most the time…

Not when he smiles, though; they're never sad then. When he smiles they light right up and make everyone else's problematic frowns or expressions go pop and blossom into something actually happy; truly happy.

Yeah. Truly happy.

That's what I always wanted to be like when I would picture myself as an adult, back when I was a kid. I always tried to be happy, strived for it. No, not just happy; _truly_ happy. Everyone wants that, right? And I don't think power, money, possessions or any of that stuff can really give that feeling to me or anyone else. I think… No, I _believe_ people reach that goal, that true happiness, when they find love. Real love and not the fake kind that's physical and full of heartbreaking loopholes and eventual discontent, but real love that's binding, free and plays by its own rules.

Real love defies humanity's wants and desires.

And, you know what? I think I've reached that for the first time in my sorrow filled life. Believe it, I really think I have. No one else can say that for me.

Well, actually…

No one but Ringo and that's because he's my other flame; my whole purpose of true happiness. And, quite honestly, I'd rather have it this way than any other. I'd rather have _him_, no one else, to vouch for me and my true happiness than anyone else. And I mean that.

Something pulls my attention back down to earth and suddenly I see Ringo himself, the apple of my thoughts, right in front of me. We're sitting on the living room couch together, supposedly watching the evening world news on the black and white television set. He says something, but I don't hear him because I'm so focused on his eyes, that adorable nose and those amazingly soft lips that I can kiss whenever I want to instead of a stupid poster like I always did back in 2011…

And just like a mind reader, I see those happy eyes change into knowing ones and just like in slow motion I watch him lean in closer toward me; hear his soft low chuckle in my ear as he whispers his love for me… And feel his lips press against mine as he claims me for himself and _only_ himself.

"Mine," his baritone voice growls, just like how the lion sounded in my dream. I can't help but smile, proud to know that I'm the only one he wants, his only love; his _Forever Love_ he had asked me to be when he proposed. And his forever love I shall truly happily be.

(: Flower, I hope you enjoyed that.


	30. Devil in Her Heart

**A/N: IT. HAS. REVIVED. 202 Reviews! GAH~ Thanks SO MUCH for giving a very procrastinating author a big reason to smile :) I love you all~**

**And Flower, my dear, if you are reading this, I would like to say that I did not know your favourite kind of pie ahead of time, so please forgive me for my error.**

**Also, if you guys aren't familiar with the band The Monkees, go educate yourselves.**

**And a shout out to Lys, Sarah, Mandy, and Brielyn: my little sisters~**

**This fic is far from being dead.**

**Cheers and happy reading,  
Kay(:**

Chapter 30  
Devil in Her Heart/I'm a Loser  
_Meanwhile…_

LENNON RESIDENCE

John and Kay sit at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. The record player sings old Beatles tunes quietly in the background, upon Kay's request, while John messes around in the kitchen wearing a chef hat and a "Kiss the Cook" tie-dye apron. He's acting like he's on a cooking show, talking in a French accent, with the enthusiasm of Julia Child. Kay watches him, applauding and laughing at the right moments, giggling to herself quietly the rest of the time. While he explains certain aspects of the "complicated le recipe" he twiddles with his Pepper's moustache, making his female companion bust her gut laughing.

"Anz' there iz ONE thing left to add!" John enunciates in his terrible French, emphasizing the "one" with his index finger shaking at his one audience member.

"What's that, Chef Le John?" Kay grins, resting her chin in her palms and her elbows on the counter, her green eyes lit with interest. John wags his eyebrows in response.

"Oh ho ho, ma cheri," he chuckles in the famous French way. "The secret ingredient, of course! LEMONZ!" he shouts triumphantly, revealing one magically from his apron pocket. Kay pulls a face.

"Ew, why would you-" she begins to ask, but the doorbell's chime interrupts her. Both she and John pause their cooking game to check the door together.

"Now who could that be?" John mumbles irritably, hurt that he had to pause at the climax of his show.

Kay smiles weakly and pulls the door open, revealing, to their surprise, a very excited sheepdog they're all too familiar with. She barks madly, finally reaching her destination.

"Martha!" a recognized voice from beyond the drive buys their attention suddenly, and Kay sucks in a breath when she sees who it belongs to. "Shit." John leaves her at the door, grabbing a resistant Martha by the collar, and walks toward Paul.

"Is she yours?" he drawls, not really in the mood to deal with McCharmly. Paul looks at his chef hat and tie-dye apron oddly, but doesn't question about it. Martha's desperate barking fills the usually quiet street with noise, making some neighbours slam their windows shut angrily.

"Taking care of her for Kay. Seen her around by chance?" McCartney's doe eyes observe him sharply with suspicion, paying attention to any change of emotion on Lennon's face.

John doesn't blink, but stares back just as intently. Martha, who has been yanking against his hold, escapes at long last and bounds excitedly for Kay, who was hiding behind the semi-open door. "Martha, shh!" she whispers loudly, shooing her sheepdog away. "Go on home! Go back to Daddy!" But Martha didn't budge. She jumped all over her well missed mistress, licking all over her face and gagging her with blue-grey fur.

Paul and John race each other to get to the door first, John insisting for him to not to bother. "I'll get her, Macca! Just wait here!" he huffs.

"Oh, c'mon, John! I know how to handle a dog!" Paul runs past him, being the Beatle with long legs, and goes through the doorway to catch Martha by the collar again. Before he does, though, he freezes in shock.

Martha, finally done with her massacre of her master, sits next her happily and pants heavily. Kay, crouched into a ball in the corner behind the door, stares up at her discoverer with wide fearful eyes.

"Hi," she waves shyly, her face red as a strawberry with both guilt and shame.

John appears then, out of breath, his chef hat askew. "Paul, wait. Before you-"

McCartney doesn't take his furious glare off of Kay. "Before I _what_, Lennon?" his voice is a low dangerous growl. "Before I find _this?_" he tears his eyes away from the girl, glaring now at John, and points at her. "YOU COULDN'T TELL ME?" he roars.

John bites his lip, looking down at the floor. "Paul-"

"AND YOU," Paul turns back to Kay. "YOU LIED TO ME!" Tears form in his eyes, and his voice breaks on the word "lie."

Kaila tears up, slowly standing up. "I'm sorry-"

"SHUT UP!" Paul shrieks at her angrily. "SHUT UP, YOU- YOU- YOU BITCH!"

She stops, taken aback. Her eyes glaze over with instant shame and hurt. Martha whines. John steps in.

"That's enough," he says quietly, taking Paul by the arm. "Please leave."

Paul, his body shaking angrily, glares at his best friend. "I hope you're happy!" he grits his teeth. "You FINALLY took something from me!" he points back at Kay. "She was MINE, and you STOLE her, you bastard!"

John moves him out onto the porch, stating calmly. "She chose me."

Kay slowly forces Martha to go with Paul. "Stay with him, please. Be good for Mummy." She kisses the sheepdog's furry head. Martha obeys.

"What's your next move?" Paul asks her sarcastically. "George? Or is it Ringo? Once you stop being a whore there's no going back!"

She takes everything he verbally hits her with, because she knows she deserves it for what she's done to him. "I'm sorry," she whispers. "Please forget me."

Paul snorts, hooking a leash onto Martha's collar. "Oh, I will, Kay. With a fucking bottle. And if that doesn't work, watch your bloody back." He spits at their feet, taking one last look at John. "So much for mates before whores," as he drags Martha to follow him he adds with cutting casualness, "See you at the studio." With that, he trudges away, an imaginary storm cloud over his head.

Kay numbs her emotions, tries not to feel anything. She holds her aching heart together as best as she can, and lifts her head up high. Without looking at John, she walks back into the house, goes over to the record player in the parlour, and blasts it. As John walks in to check on her, his heart breaks when he sees the future girl lying flat on her face on the carpet, sobbing while "Devil in Her Heart" blares into their ears.

John sighs, making the connection with the song and their situation.

"I'm a loser," she mumbles into the shaggy carpet. "I'm such a fucking loser."

STARKEY

Phoenix loves pie. In fact, she loves pie SO much, she might have a pie as her wedding cake. The thought brings much happiness to her as she breathes in the smell of her favourite kind of pie, strawberry rhubarb. Oh, how she loves it.

Ringo messes around in the living room on the upright piano, playing "Mary Had a Little Lamb." He's been perfecting his skill lately, a lot. To Flower's dislike, she's had the song stuck in her head for three days straight, but she can't stand to break little Ringo's dream of learning piano by burning the instrument. She was the one, after all, who bought him the children's version of "How to Make Music!" by Faddius Pimple. The author's name was the main reason she purchased the damned thing. It gave her a good laugh.

Deciding to distract her fiancée, Phoenix skips into the living room and pokes Ringo's shoulder repeatedly. At first, he smiles and continues playing, but Flower, ever the stubborn attention beggar, pokes (or jabs) harder, and Ringo eventually gives up. He turns around on his swivel piano seat to face his petal.

"Yes?" he blinks up at her, giving an annoyed smile.

"It's time to watch The Monkees!" she declares. "I've got the pie in the oven!"

Ringo rolls his eyes, groaning. "Oh, c'mon, Flower, that's a kid's show!"

Phoenix crosses her arms and huffs, "You're never too old to watch Davy, Peter, Mike, and Mickey! It's my favourite show, Ringo! They're the grooviest T.V. band ever!"

The drummer sighs and gives in, abandoning his beloved piano with much reluctance. "Well, I suppose they're not so much of a drag…" he shrugs, following her to the sofa and cuddling up next to her as she turned on the television set.

"Just wait," she grins. "I'll make you love them one day." They stay silent as the opening theme song starts.

Unfortunately, Flower's "Pie and Monkees Night" is interrupted with loud obnoxious knocking at the door.

Phoenix groans. "REALLY?" She quickly storms over to the door and yanks it open. It's Paul. Ignoring the mournful look on his face she snaps viciously, "What do you want, Paul? You're killing valuable Monkee time!"

Ringo appears behind Flower, frowning. "'Ello, mate. Why the long face?" He offers his friend to come inside, much to Flower's annoyance, and they all settle in the living room with The Monkees jamming along to "Last Train to Clarksville."

Paul explains his misery while the other two listen silently. He explains Kay's betrayal and how she left him for John. Phoenix frowns, not understanding _why _her best friend would do such a thing. Kaila's always been head over heels for the Beatle, way before they went back to the sixties.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Rings." Paul has his face in his hands. "I dunno how to get over something like this! I've never been left before by a woman!"

Flower suppresses a snort.

Ringo puts a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Try to let it go, Paulie. John's your best mate, yeah? And Kay was pretty special to you, but maybe she just fell out of love, y'know? You just gotta pick yourself up, glue yourself together, and make it all better again. It's gonna be alright. And hey," Paul looks up at him tearfully. "We're here for you, mate." His blue eyes sparkle with a smile.

Phoenix nods in support. "Even though you're the most egotistical git I've ever met," she smiles, "I'm here for you, too."

Paul sniffles and pulls out a hankie, blowing his nose. "Thanks, you guys. I dunno what to say, y'know?" he tries to man up, sitting up straight wiping off stray tears on his baby cheeks. "I should- um- I should get back home to Martha…"

"Martha?" Ringo cocks a brow.

"Kay's dog," Paul informs, coughing. "Well, my dog _now_, I suppose. She's real great. Found her in a park and took her in," he trails off awkwardly. He stands up suddenly, making toward the door. "Anyway… Thanks again for the- um- the advice and pep talk. I really needed it." He smiles weakly.

Ringo stands and gives his friend a light hug. "Not a problem, mate."

Paul nods to Flower, bidding goodbye, and heads out into the darkening street to his car. Ringo watches him drive off before shutting the door. "Poor bloke…" he mutters to himself.

"They better not have drama at our wedding." Is all Flower has to say, turning back to her show.

"Yeah," Ringo nods, settling back into the sofa again. "Only one more day of waiting," he smiles at her lovingly, kissing her cheek, making her laugh.

They spend the rest of their evening watching the telley and eating pie on the eve of their wedding day.

**A/N: Much love to Flower~ I miss you very much since I've moved away.**

**Review and receive and Martha puppy! :D**

**Cheers,  
Kay(:**


	31. How Do You Sleep?

**A/N: I wanted to write more for this chappie, but seeing as I'm doing online training for my new job at ChickFilA (which is taking forever) and it's almost two in the morning for me… I voted no. Throw a cow all you want, you'll just have to be satisfied for now. ;P**

**Thank you, Mr. Lennon, for inspiring the chappie title. You were singin' this song on my computer while I was trying to think up of one. I like sticking to song titles, sooo…**

**OH AND BEFORE I FORGET AGAIN:  
Phoenix Flowers has many endearing pet names. Since SOME of you (Mandy -cough-) misread and mispronounce things, I wanted to make a public service Beatley announcement explaining that Phoenix's nickname Phoe is pronounced FEE, no FOE. Ya know... like Phoe...Nix... It's pretty self-explanitory-simplicity-crap.**

**Geez, and I thought pronouncing MY name was sad. It's like Kayla, not KY-la. K-A-I-L-A. Kaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyllllllll llaaaaaaaaa. That's why I gave the character "me" the persona of Kay, which I now like to be called but everyone besides my online friends and some cool real-life friends ignores. XD**

**Now that I've gotten that outta the way...**

**READ AND REVIEW, AND GET A HAPPY NON-STRESSED COLLEGE STUDENT WORKING CLASS HEROIN KAY TO RETURN FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE~**

**Cheers,  
Kay(:**

Chapter 31  
_How Do You Sleep?_  
_The Next Morning…_

LENNON RESIDENCE

John is the first to wake up early the next morning. The rain pounding against the bedroom window refuses to let him sleep longer. He rises quietly, making sure not to wake the sleeping Kay. She snoozes on soundly as he dresses, stress temporarily erased from her face. Her auburn brunette hair is messy, and John notices it has grown longer, past her shoulders. He sighs, feeling terrible for placing her in the predicament, but what could he do? He can't force her to go back to someone she doesn't love. That would only solve Paul's problem of losing her, anyway.

Shaking his head, John places his wire framed granny glasses rightly on his face. It's too early to think of a solution for this mess…

_The Night Before_

_"Love," John uncertainly sits down next to Kay's still planking form on the parlour rug. She's been like this for hours. He brushes her hair with his fingers gently. "I'm so sorry. I've been a real bastard, getting you into all this trouble…" he trails off when she doesn't show any sign that she's listening, and John wonders if she's fell asleep where she is, so uncomfortably on the floor._

_ After a few minutes of staying by her side, he decides to leave her be and mess around on the piano. As he perches on the stool, the phone on the side table next to the sofa rings. With a sigh he goes over to answer, observing that the obnoxious noise failed to disturb the future girl._

_ "Misery speaking," he mumbles into the receiver tiredly. _

_ "John?" A familiar voice picks up. "It's Phoenix."_

_ "Hullo, Firebird," John attempts a smile, brightening his voice by a small amount. "What goes on at the Starkey love nest?"_

_ "Paul visited and told us his girl problems." She sounds irritated, and John doesn't blame her. An upset McCartney is like a teenage girl bubbling with PMS. "How is she?" Flower's voice softens then. _

_ John watches Kay as he replies sadly, "Currently, she's out like a light on the carpet. She's at a bad place right now, and-" he sighs tiredly, running a hand through his hair in a stressful manner, "I just don't know what to do to help her, Phoe." His hand falls at his side like a dead weight._

_ Kay stirs. Groggily she sits up, hair sticking in odd angles around her face. Her sleepy eyes spot John. "Who's on the phone?" she asks hoarsely, stretching her arms and wincing as her shoulders creak and crack, a common sound to her ears._

_ "Wanna talk to her, Flower?" John asks into the phone. Phoenix agrees eagerly and the Beatle motions for Kaila to take his place on the couch. She takes the phone with a tired hand._

_ "Hullo?" Her voice is glazed with sleep._

_ "Hey! Howdy!" her best friend's voice greets her._

_ "Flower," Kay sighs. "Hey…"_

_ "Come on, babe. Tell Big Daddy Phoenix all about what's going on that pretty little head of yours. Your ex just paid us a visit, so we know your situation already."_

_ Remembering, Kaila groans. "I'm such a fucking fuck up, Phoe…"_

_ "It can't be that bad." Flower waved her friend's wariness away. "I'm sure Paul will be over it in no time."_

_ Kay bares her teeth tightly. "Paul," she growled. "Did he tell you what he thinks of me now? Or did he cut that out of his sad little pity party?"_

_ "He's just heartbroken, that's all-"_

_ "He called me a fucking slut, Phoenix!" she snaps, suddenly burning with anger, wanting the story to be viewed from her view. "He taunted me by saying I'll play hooker with the rest of the band!"_

_ "Kaila, he was just angry-"_

_ "I don't care!" Kay was boiling over the edge. "I made my choice! Pity poor little Paulie all you want, but he's not the only hurt puppy in the dog house!"_

_ "Puppy…?"_

_ "It's a figure of _SPEECH_, Flower!" _

_ She breathes heavily, having spent her all her energy with that rush of mad anger. A moment passes as she calms down her emotions, and a stab of guilt pains her for yelling at her best friend. "I'm sorry, Phoe. I just had to let that out…"_

_ "I told you that Paul McCartney was an egotistical arse." A smile is visible through her friend's voice, and Kay knows her friend as forgiven her._

_ "Yeah," she grinned. "You're always right, aren't you?"_

_ "Don't you forget it, honey bunches!"_

_ They spent the rest of their conversation giggling over the next day's event: Flower and Ringo's wedding. Phoenix mentioned how she wished she could have the groom change his last name instead of vice versa, and Kay laughed over the outcome of Richard Flowers. It fit nicely, but Ringo had opposed of the idea greatly, to Phoenix's disappointment._

_ "I guess I can always just add a hyphen instead of ridding my maiden name for good." Flower marvels._

_ "Hmmm," Kay wonders. "Phoenix Marie Flowers – Starkey… It works!"_

_ "Too bad I can't be a polygamist. I'd love to have Tom Selleck all to myself…"_

_ They laugh together heartily._

_ Shortly after, their conversation came to a close and Phoenix left her best friend feeling much better than before. She was still stressed, of course, but a three hour phone call brightened her mood enormously. The whole time, John had been messing around on the piano while also watching the girl laugh all over the couch with the telephone in her hand. Temporary happiness and laughter is the best medicine for all ailments and troubles._

Presently:

John walks lazily into the kitchen, finding something quick to eat. He resolves to brew some of Kay's tea, thinking she could have some later when she wakes. As he watches the kettle boil on the stove, he remembers Ringo's lucky day takes place tonight. The Beatle has always been a good friend to him, and John knows Phoenix makes him happy. It would be a shame if their celebration of bonding as one was ruined by ill drama and fights on his (and Paul's) part. Plus, Kay deserves a break and a chance to start over. Getting into trouble with McCartney wouldn't do anyone any favours.

John nods determinedly. No fights, no worries.

His thoughts are interrupted by the tea kettle whistling. John readies his cup with the tea packet and some sugar with crème. As he steeps his tea bag, Kay groggily walks in the kitchen and comes up from behind, wrapping her small arms around him into a hug. She rests her forehead against his shoulder blades, yawning.

With a smile and a shake of his head, John turns to face her, momentarily abandoning his cuppa. "Why are you up, princess?"

She nuzzles his chest. "My little teapot's whistle woke me up," she grumbles.

He chuckles. "Your personal alarm, eh?"

"Mmhm…"

Smiling at her cuteness, he silently strokes her hair, and he starts to think she's fallen asleep leaning against him until she speaks up, "Johnny?"

John grins at that name. "Yes, love?"

A tired arm reaches over his shoulder and points at the cooling tea. "You gonna drink that?"

He sighs. Yep, she's awake.

**A/N: oh ho ho~ who's excited for this wedding to go downnnnnn? ;D**

**Reviews for a poor soul?~**

**Kay(:**

**P.S. I love you, Flower.**


	32. Take a Giant Step

**A/N: So the chappie title is a Monkees song (: I couldn't really think of a Beatles song that applied to what's gonna go on in this one, so I took a chance with Take a Giant Step, since one the characters are all gonna do something "drastic." **

**I wanted to add a WHOLE LOT more, but you're all gonna have to wait till the next update. Keep those reviews comin', please?! I've started college, so my plate is gonna be pretty full in a couple of weeks…**

**SHOUT OUT TO MY LOVELY READER/REVIEWR 690 ! HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYY!**

**I love you all~  
Cheers,**

**Kay(:**

Chapter 32  
_Take A Giant Step_  
_Later_

Phoenix and Kay spend the afternoon prepping for the evening's event at a local beauty shop. Usually, Flower prefers her hair tied up in a bun with her bangs framing around her face, and she had planned to style her hair just so for her wedding. However, Kaila's plan in mind is the opposite. As they walk into the salon, a peppy blue eyed lady with a ginger sweet bob approaches with a bright shining smile.

"Well, hello there! My name's Ruthie May and I'll be making you beautiful today! What can I do for you ladies?"

Immediately, Flower wishes they had just gone to a hobo for this job. Hobos have the most real personalities, in her opinion, and they tell the best stories she's ever heard. She muses about one memory when, while walking to school one early morning, an old hobo man with a groovy Dumbledore beard had approached her and had given her a handful of acorns. He had then said, "Alas! No more nuts!" and he had skipped away happily down the sidewalk, rejoicing his proclamation in song.

"Flower? Phoe? Phoenix!"

The daydreaming girl snaps out of her reminiscence. Kay and the fake peppy stylist, Ruthie May, stare at her while they stand next to a beauty chair. Phoenix cocks a brow, confused. "What! What's pulling your knickers and making you holler, woman?"

Kay smirks, knowingly. "Do you wanna look groovy for your man, or not, chickadee? Get yer' arse over here, Flower!" she giggles, and Phoenix trudges over, rolling her eyes.

"Do your worst," she mumbles mostly to herself, but Kay hears her anyway. She had assigned herself as the one in charge of what Flower's hair is to look like, much to the bride's dislike. As soon as she settles down into her chair, Ruthie May nearly chokes her with a beauty apron, and Kaila squawks to the stylist about her ideas. Phoenix crosses her arms under the apron in a grumpy manner. This is gonna take _all day_.

"Now, just be careful with the straightening! Her hair isn't exactly like ours, so don't get too crazy with it. And don't put _too_ much hairspray in; it makes her hair greasy…"

As her friend drones on with instruction, Flower waits impatiently for her to put a sock in it. Kay knows more about her hair than she does herself, not like she cares. Hair is hair. Who gives a damn about how it looks? She's been growing it out the past year, and even though she hardly wears it down (too much work with the straightener and all) she hates getting it cut.

"I think I know just exactly what's to be done, miss!" Ruthie May gushes when Kay finally ends her detailed procedure. "Let me just start up on the lucky bride here and she'll be out to meet her groom in a jiff!"

Flower internally groans. That confirms it: she's stuck here forever.

Kaila, grinning with pride that she's gotten her way of things, turns her attention to Flower. "I'll be back in two hours. I have to get my dress from-" she pauses, as if just now remembering, "from Paul's. I need to get my crap out of there, anyway…" A sigh escapes her lips, but she tries to hide her displeasure with a weak smile.

Phoenix quickly tries to save both of them from their situations. "C-can't you just wait till I'm done? I mean, it's gonna be a drag if you go by yourself with no backup or anything with that loser there."

Kay snorts, "Are ya kidding? I'm not sitting here all day!" She giggles at Flower's sputtering outrage and stops her from continuing. "Don't ruin your face, woman! Sit back, relax, and be beauteous till I get back! I'm a big girl, mama, and I'll be back in one piece." With that, as Flower complains after her, Kay exits the salon.

The door closes behind her with a ding-dong from the bells attached to the door, and the future girl lets out a much needed suppressed sigh. She climbs into the driver's side of John's psychedelic Rolls Royce that's parked on the curb and starts the engine. A self-given pep talk is needed before driving off. "Time to woman up and face the dogs," the russet brunette mumbles under her breath. "You go in, get yer' shit, and run out. Say hello, explain what yer' there for, and get it done." She prays to God that Paul won't start up a fight, it's the last thing she needs on her best friend's special day. Man, what's she gonna do about him at the wedding?

"No time to worry about that," Kay grumbles, inspecting the road before pulling out into the light traffic. A couple of faces, young women of course, have noticed the Beatle car and they scrutinize the driver with jealous curiosity. Kaila thinks about her relationship with John becoming public, and she finds it so dreamlike to ponder about. She wonders if the fans will hate her, like with what happened to Cyn and Maureen. Mo had been nearly attacked a few times, and John had kept his marriage to Cyn secret at first before it had leaked out.

Shaking her head, Kay focuses on driving. It hardly matters to her right now; she's got bigger monsters to face.

BACK AT THE SALON:

"OUCH!"

"Sorry, so sorry! Ooooh, I really don't mean to hurt you, Miss Phoenix!"

Flower bites her lip as her hair continues to be tortured. "How much longer?" she manages to let out without screaming at the poor stylist.

Before Ruthie May answers, a new voice joins in. "Good Lord, May," heals click against the chic coloured tiles. "What's all this complainin' I hear over 'ere, eh?" The voice, female, belongs to a scouser, no doubt, and as Phoenix opens her eyes to see who's behind her in the mirror's reflection, she sees a dark haired young woman with bangs styled across her forehead. Her dark moody eyes, looking so naturally sad and brooding, are lined heavily with black eyeliner and thick mascara. She looks familiar, like Phoenix has seen her before in a picture back home in the future, but she can't put a name to the woman's face. Instead, she smiles sheepishly to the woman's reflection, and then pulls a face when Ruthie May snags a tangle again.

Ruthie becomes flustered and embarrassed. "So sorry, misses! The client wants such a complex style! It's for her weddin' day, it is!"

The dark haired woman raises a curious brow. "Is that so, hm? Who's the lucky man, eh love?"

If Phoenix could turn redder than her skin complexion would allow, she would definitely be the tomato in town as she thinks about her groom to be. "Er…. Um, I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." Her smile is nervous and she twiddles with the rings on her fingers beneath the beauty bib anxiously.

"Oi, don't be shy, sweet!" The woman laughs.

Even Ruthie May giggles, "Just tell the misses and I who the bloke is!"

The woman gives Ruthie a dark look. "May, how many times do I gotta tell ya? My name's Maureen! Not so hard to call me by me own name, y'know!"

Ruthie May flushes with apologies to her boss, as it seems that this Maureen chick acts like she's in charge of the place.

"Anyway," Maureen turns to Phoenix. "Tell us who he is!"

"Oh, yes, please!" Ruthie adds pleadingly.

"Well…" Phoenix hesitates before replying, "He's famous and-"

"Ooh, go on, go on!" Maureen's dark eyes light up with interest while Ruthie May squeals excitedly, bouncing and making Phoenix curse internally with pain from her hair being yanked.

"Uh- He's a Beatle!" she answers in a rush, not liking the peer pressure too much.

The two young women, obviously fans, go nuts.

MEANWHILE…

Ringo visits George with a garment bag and a shoebox filling his arms. He clumsily pushes through the door after ringing the bell fifteen times. George laughs at the sight of his best mate and jokingly offers to help, but Ringo objects. They make their way into the master bedroom and the short Beatle dumps the load off onto the bed gratefully.

"Well then," George crosses his arms, smiling at his friend. "What's all this hogwash, eh?"

"Me weddin' clothes," Ringo answers simply. He sighs, looking at the pile almost sadly. "This has gone by so fast, Geo." He nearly murmurs.

George's smile turns soft, and he pats the drummer on the back encouragingly. "But it's all for the best, right?" he says brightly. "You've got the girl of yer' dreams, Ringo! Put that ring on 'er finger, give her a house, and let there be love making!"

Ringo giggles, blushing. "Does that all have to be in order?" he jokes, shaking his head. He opens the shoebox curiously while George laughs at his banter.

"When yer' a Beatle, Richie, there is no order to follow 'round. We're very miscombobulated people, you and I." the guitarist smiles smartly at his intelligent vocabulary usage.

Ringo looks confused. "Miscombobu-what?"

"Anyway," George waves his question away. "What I mean to say is, you have someone who finally makes you happy, and you should be proud of yourself."

Ringo turns thoughtful. "She's the proudest accomplishment of me life, she is." He smiles, thinking about his bride. "Honestly, Georgie, I love her. She's my world, and everything more." He meets George's eyes. "D'ya understand what's that like, mate?"

George thinks for a minute, pondering his relationship with Sarah and comparing it to every other woman he's ever had relations with. It's plain to him that his fiancée, the mother of his future child, makes him feel exactly what Ringo describes. "I do," he murmurs fondly. "Sarah and the baby are what Flower is to you."

"I'm glad you're me best man, Geo." Ringo's eyes soften as he smiles at his best friend.

"'Ey, if I'm yours, then you have ta be mine whenever Sarah and I get hitched." George teases with a chuckle. "And Ringo, I gotta play this song for you two tonight, at the reception, if you don't mind."

Ringo pats his friend on the shoulder warmly. "I was hoping you'd ask," he grins.

MCCARTNEY RESIDENCE:

She's parked in his driveway, but she can't seem to exit the car. How long has she been sitting out here for? Five minutes? Ten, tops? An hour could have gone by, but Kay wouldn't have noticed.

_One, two, three… OKAY, NOW!_

Kaila sighs. She can't do this, not alone. Phoenix was right to wait for her hair to be done…

_ No, that's silly, just do it! You're a big girl!_

Empowerment is the only way to make Kay do something she fears. With that in mind, she takes a deep breath and holds it in, opening the car door. _No turning back now_, she tells herself gruffly, thinking tough. _You can do this, Kay. Walk in there like a tough little bird!_

With a huff, Kay rings the doorbell. Hard.

Martha's barking goes haywire, and Kay can hear Paul's footsteps and shouting for the dog to keep quiet. Her hands clench into fists, as they always do when she's anxious or scared. It seems like years have passed when Paul finally yanks open the door to reveal the girl standing rigid as a rake on the porch.

At first, he looks surprised, but then it quickly turns to a cool haughty look, superior and atrocious. "Yes?" he asks, puffing his chest out in a way that reminds Kaila of Percy Weasley from Harry Potter when he became Head Boy.

"My stuff is here. I need it." She states simply, her face blank.

Martha, being held back with the door barks at the sound of Kay's voice. Paul moves away from the door wordlessly, heading up the stairs. She follows with Martha on her tail, barking and whining excitedly for attention from her mistress.

The bedroom looks the same as Kaila had left it the night she had went with John. Her things had remained untouched, as if Paul had hoped she'd come back someday. Paul watches her silently as she packs a case full of her clothes. She owns a small amount, but her wardrobe has grown since leaving with John with no other clothes to wear.

"Are you happy?"

Paul's voice startles Kay out of her thoughts and she jumps slightly. She turns away from her nearly packed case to face him, "Pardon?"

He crosses his arms and repeats himself. "Are you happy?" He studies her with an air of arrogance, but Kaila knows he's only putting on this mask to hide the hurt, which she still feels sore for.

"I suppose," she answers slowly. She turns back to her packing, counting her belongings.

"Good," Paul's voice reaches her again, "Because I'm happy."

Kay narrows her eyes in annoyance and shuts the case with a final _thud_. She spins on her heal once more to face him. "Good," she quips. "I'm glad you've moved on." Her green eyes flash. "Finally," she adds hotly, just to spite him.

Paul tries to look unmoved. "Oh, I have." He retorts, shifting his weight, his arms still crossed. "In fact, I've found someone else. And she makes me_ very_ happy." His hazel eyes burn against hers. This is their polite quarrel, his way of ridding his grudge: to make the girl turn green with envy.

"Does she, now?" Kaila smirks, a nasty smile playing at her lips. "So does John. He's quite a sweetie." She moves away from her suitcase to the master bath, scanning the counter for any needed toiletries. If he wants to play this game, so be it. Paul follows her into the bathroom, still holding up his role as the cocky diva.

"Sweet rhymes with cheat, just so ye' know." His reflection sneers behind her in the bathroom mirror. Kay's eyes glare at him through the looking glass.

"It also rhymes with beat. Did you know that, too?" she shoots back, awarding her with a confused look from Paul. "Oh, excuse me!" she giggles a high, fake, falsetto laugh, thick with sarcasm. "I believe that only applies to _you_!" She shrugs, smiling brightly. "Oh, well!" She gathers her toiletries, and nearly skips back to her awaiting case on the bed, packing it up smoothly.

Paul walks back to her, looking curious, pondering his next move. Her last quip confuses him, and he can't help not wondering what she meant by it. "What are you implying?" he raises a finely arched brow, his lips forming a slight pout due to his confusion.

"Do you really have to ask, James?" Her face turns serious. There's a long pause, Paul can only stare at Kay. "See, maybe it'll come to you later. I'm sorry that I hurt you, and I really don't care what you think of me now, but do _not_ ruin my best friend's wedding with this drama bomb tonight." With that said, Kay grabs her case and walks out the door with Martha in tow. Paul slowly follows them to the front as Kaila kisses Martha goodbye. He descends the last steps as she walks out the door without bothering to give him one last look.

Paul sighs. He lost the game.

**A/N: I thought the last Kay and Paul bit with their little "fight" was stupid. I have NO idea why I wrote that -.-**

**Anyway, reviews for a poor ol' writin' soul would be appreciated~**

**Kay(:**


	33. A Special Surprise

Kay: -furiously typing an announcement- I know Author Notes aren't allowed and I haven't updated in eons because of personal troubles, college, and a job but-

John: -appears out of nowhere and jacks the laptop- KAY'S GONNA REWRITE THE STORY-!

George: -shouts from a distance- AND TURN IT INTO A WEBCOMIC!

Kay: -shoves John off the couch and reclaims precious said laptop- Thank you much, Lennon. But yes, Flowers and Rings shall be recreated into an illustrative universe with the original storyline, though there WILL be some new improvements and the story WILL be continued.

Paul: Pfft… About time, isn't it?

Kay: -glares- Shut it. Anyway, this project WILL TAKE TIME. I'm collaborating with the greatest Beatle artist I know, the lovely Mandy (or BeatleLOVE), who will turn my shitty scribbles that are supposed to be people and Beatles into beautiful illustrations. We're still talking out the details of how exactly we're gonna make this happen, but I promise it'll be worth the wait!

Ringo: Don't take foreverrrrrrrr! –pouts-

Kay: -grins- Like I said, worth the wait! Flowers and Rings: A Beatles Webcomic will be coming soon to a Tumblr blog near you!

John: -yawns- In the meantime, I'm takin' a kitty nap.

Kay: And I'll be working my arse off! So hang in there, Beatle people. This isn't the last you'll hear from me(:

{END AUTHOR'S NOTE}


End file.
